


The Arrangement

by combatfaerie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatfaerie/pseuds/combatfaerie
Summary: When Roman's wife worries about him wrestling full-time again, she asks Becky and Seth if they would consider an arrangement.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Roman Reigns, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Becky tried not to compare herself to other women. It wasn't always easy, given the pressures to look a certain way—especially in WWE—and she still caught herself making comparisons now and then, but for the most part she thought she was doing well. Galina, though, could make almost anyone feel inferior. She was gorgeous and gracious and incredibly serene for a mother of three. As if reading Becky's mind, Galina laughed and patted her arm. "Trust me, the house hardly ever looks this good," she confided. "We're so lucky to have so many family members who are willing to help out with the kids. It makes a huge difference, and it's so much better for the kids than hiring nannies. Trust me: if the grandmas offer to help, _let them!_ You won't regret it."

It wasn't just that Roman and Galina's house looked lovely. It looked like a _home_ in some indefinable way that Becky's place in L.A. and Seth's place didn't. "We'll keep that in mind," Becky replied, blushing a bit. Now that she and Seth were engaged, more and more people were starting to ask when they planned to have kids. "It's so lovely here. Thanks again for having us."

Roman grabbed the bottle of champagne and topped up everyone's glasses, glancing over at his wife. "Like I said, Galina kept insisting. JoJo is going to be super pissed that The Man was here while she was away, though," he added with a laugh, "so you'll have to come visit again when the kids aren't with my mom."

"You don't have to twist my arm, man." Seth raised his glass and clinked it with Roman's. "You know I love my Quad Cities, but damn, this is a view." All the balcony doors were opened to let in the gentle breeze, and the bay glistened in the sunset. "What do you think, Becks? It's not Hawaii, I know. . . ." His free hand curved around her waist, drawing him to her side.

"Good luck ever getting me inside," Becky grinned. Since they were still bouncing between her place and Seth's, they were also considering a third option: a new place they chose together. Seth didn't want to be too far from his wrestling school, but a second home in Florida could be a good compromise.

Galina gave her husband a look. "Speaking of inside," she said smoothly, "we wanted to discuss something with you two. Let's go sit and chat for a bit, and we can do some stargazing later."

Becky started to ask why they couldn't sit on the large balcony and watch the spectacular sunset while they talked, but Roman gave her a quick shake of the head. "Don't worry, Becks. I'll make sure you get a sunset before you two head home."

"Thanks, Roman." Letting his champagne glass dangle from his fingers, Seth pulled Becky closer to his side as they followed their hosts back inside. "So," he added, dropping his voice a bit, "did NXT make you sick of Florida, or do you think this could work for us?"

"It's no Hawaii," Becky replied, grinning as Seth kissed her cheek. "But it's beautiful. And if we wanted to help with NXT when we retire, it would be closer than California. . . ." Giving up L.A. was going to be hard, but she always knew it would have to happen someday.

Galina led them to a sitting room, decorated in that simple but elegant way that was difficult to achieve, and settled on one of the large couches. "Please, sit." She managed to look informal and impeccable at the same time as she leaned against Roman's arm.

For a split second, Becky thought she caught something in Roman's gaze. Learning to read another wrestler's gaze and body language was a survival skill, and even though she had never wrestled Roman, she knew a lot of his tells. If she had caught this look correctly, it was somewhere between _Don't blame me_ and _Sorry_.

Before she could ask what was going on, though, Galina got right to it. "Seth, Becky—what are your thoughts on threesomes?"

Becky was suddenly glad she had left her champagne out on the balcony, because otherwise she probably would have choked on it like Seth was. He tried to subdue his cough, but his eyes were still wide with surprise. She had no idea what her expression was, but she hoped her initial thought wasn't obvious: _But there are four of us here?_ "Um. . . ."

Blushing slightly, Roman cleared his throat and voiced some of the sentiments Becky had thought she spotted in his eyes. "In my defense, I just want to say this is Galina's idea. I told her that I—"

Galina leaned over and shut him up with a light kiss. "Baby, I know you said it's not necessary. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't help." Then she turned back to Seth and Becky, who were sharing looks of their own. "So . . . thoughts on threesomes?"

"Is this . . . um, purely theoretical," Seth stammered, "or is there something specific. . . ?"

Fidgeting with her hands, Becky nodded. "Yeah. Because, I mean, if you just mean the concept, then that's one thing. But. . . ." She looked over at Seth again. It definitely wasn't the question she had been expecting. She had assumed they were going to ask her and Seth to be godparents, but the twins were almost three; surely Roman and Galina had already picked godparents by now.

Galina's warm smile only made things feel stranger. "Well, I suppose it would be good to know your general feelings, because if you're opposed, then there's not much point asking about the specifics, is there?"

Roman let out a sigh. "Galina's worried about me being back on the road full-time." When his wife started to protest, he raised an eyebrow. "Not that kind of worried, babe." Looking sheepish, he glanced back over at his friends. "She knows I won't cheat on her. But she's worried about me being lonely when I' m away. So she suggested finding a partner that she would approve of."

Becky's gaze kept bouncing between Seth, Roman, and Galina. It wasn't an unreasonable plan, she thought. She had heard of other married or committed wrestlers having somewhat open relationships that were agreed upon by their partners. She just wasn't sure how that automatically escalated to a threesome. Before she could ask, Galina smiled again. "I suggested you two," she said, as casually as if she were recommending a new gym to a friend. "You two are madly in love with each other, so I wouldn’t have to worry about anyone developing unreasonable expectations of how things were going to go."

Shaking his head, Roman laughed. "JoJo would call it 'catching feelings', but yeah, it would have to be someone who knows it's purely sexual and is fine with that. But seriously, guys, don't—"

" _Roman_." Galina reached over and stroked his cheek. "You promised you would let me ask. If they say no, then that's that. We have a bit of awkwardness, we laugh it off, we have more champagne." Gesturing at the window, she added, "We could probably even catch the sunset."

"Okay, okay." Leaning back against the couch, Roman mimed zipping his mouth shut.

Galina turned to face Becky and Seth straight on then, leaning forward on her elbows. "Like I said, I know feelings won't be an issue with you two. You're all friends. Roman trusts you. I trust you—"

"So _this_ is why you wanted us to visit when your kids were away. . . ." Seth's voice was somewhat flattened by his lingering shock. 

The mention of her children didn't deter Galina in the least. "And that's another thing. JoJo loves you both. If I happen to be away and Roman wants you here, I feel comfortable having you in the house with my children. I know you won't say anything about the arrangement in front of her."

Becky kept blinking, her mind reeling as she tried to follow the conversation; it was easily one of the most surreal propositions she had ever received. "Roman said _a partner_. Not . . . plural. So is this just to make sure we're all on the same page?" She couldn't quite think of a way to ask how the threesome factored in. If she were honest, she wasn't even totally sure which one of them Galina was envisioning as a partner for Roman.

For the first time in the conversation, Galina looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes . . . and no. Becky, obviously I know you like men, so that's not an issue." When she gestured to Seth, Becky entirely wasn't sure if it was as evidence or if he was going to be the next person whose sexual preferences were discussed. "But you two are committed, so that's a decision you would have to make together."

Perhaps Becky didn't know how to broach the threesome question, but Seth apparently had no qualms about jumping right in. "So the threesome in question would be you, Roman, and Becky?" He glanced at them all in turn. "If I'm following. . . ."

Galina chuckled warmly. "Oh, no. Not me. I'm good, thanks." With a sweep of her arm, she took in Becky, Seth, and Roman. "However you three would decide to work things would be fine with me. I would just insist that you use protection for obvious reasons, but if you aren't in any other open relationships, even that should be fine." Meeting Becky's gaze, she added, "Unless you're trying to get pregnant soon. Then obviously precautions will be very necessary."

Becky hadn't thought the conversation could get any more awkward, but the mention of potential pregnancy made everyone go quiet for a moment. Eventually Roman broke the silence by standing and offering a hand to his wife. "Well, that's out there now," he chuckled awkwardly. "Y'all can think about it if you want to or whatever. There's no rush on an answer. _But_ that sunset won't last forever, so why don't we get back to it?"

Galina shook her head with a mixture of affection and exasperation. "Babe, don't worry. . . ."

Roman's voice started to fade as he and his wife got further away. "They're my friends, Galina. You can't unring the bell, you know?"

After a moment, Seth and Becky both stood as well, eyes still wide and stunned. "So that happened, right?" Seth asked at last. "I didn't drink too much champagne and imagine a very bizarre conversation about potentially arranging a threesome?"

"It . . . it happened, all right." Reaching for Seth's hand, Becky started to follow Roman and Galina. "Let's just. . . ."

"Yeah." For the moment, saying nothing at all seemed like the safest thing. They could discuss the odd offer later. For now, a beautiful sunset and more champagne sounded far more appealing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did I have so much champagne?" Seth groaned, turning away from the window and nearly smothering Becky in the process.

Becky edged back to give him some space to sprawl. She had been more moderate with her drinking the night before, mostly because she was still trying to figure out if Galina had been serious. She and Seth were only engaged, but Becky couldn't imagine asking another woman to sleep with him when he was on the road if she couldn't be there. "Because you said something to the effect of 'There isn't enough champagne in the world to make this make sense' and then tried to prove yourself wrong." She kissed his forehead gently and eased out of the bed. After she closed the curtains, she shrugged into one of the plush bathrobes Galina had left in their en suite bathroom. "I'll go get you some water or something."

When Seth didn't try to make a quip about sex being the best cure for a hangover, she knew he was suffering, so Becky scurried down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. Part of her hoped Galina and Roman weren't up yet, but as soon as she smelled coffee brewing, she knew she wouldn't be so lucky. But Roman appeared to be alone in the kitchen, pulling down a stack of plates from a cupboard. "Morning, Becks. You're not big on breakfast, are you?" he asked. He was wearing only pyjama pants, and Becky got the feeling that was a concession to his guests.

"Not before a workout, no," Becky admitted, "but if I'm at home, yeah." Then she gestured at the fridge. "Got any Gatorade or anything to help Seth through the first phase of his hangover?"

Roman laughed. "Champagne hangovers are the worst." Jerking his thumb at the stairs, he added, "Galina's suffering this morning too. But yeah, I should have a few bottles in there. Take whatever you like. Bananas are supposed to be good too. Any food in the belly, really, but I imagine they'll both be a bit late to the table."

Becky took two bottles of Gatorade out of the fridge and started to head for the stairs, but when she heard the coffee maker beep, she stopped and turned. "He can suffer a bit longer," she said, setting the bottles down on the island. "I need coffee."

Raising an eyebrow, Roman put away a regular-sized mug and pulled out a large Disney-themed one. "JoJo's," he explained. "It'll hold more coffee for you, and she'll be delighted that The Man used her mug."

"It'll be an honour." Taking the mug from him, Becky went to the coffee maker and filled her oversized mug nearly to the brim. She didn't want to ruin the moment of calm camaraderie, but she had too many questions and it would be easier to ask them with just Roman there. "Was Galina being serious last night?" she asked, hopping up onto one of the island's stools.

Sighing, Roman nodded, leaning on his elbows on the island. "Yeah. I told her I don't need an arrangement or whatever she wants to call it, but she thinks it'll help me keep calm."

Becky wrapped her hands around the warm mug. "You have lots of friends on the roster. Can't friends help keep you calm without. . . ."

"Without sex being involved?" Roman gave a soft chuckle as he poured himself a cup of coffee, his in a much smaller mug than Becky was using. "Yeah, but . . . not the same kind of calm."

"I get that. I think." Ever since she and Seth had started dating, Becky realized she had felt different and that a big part of that was having part of her home life—her intimate life—available to her almost all the time, not just on her days off. "I'm just wondering how the threesome part fits in, unless you and Seth. . . ."

Roman's gaze was steady as he peered at her over the rim of his cup. "Don't tell me you and the other Horsewomen never did anything together. Hell, most of the locker room had running bets on it—well, the men's locker room, anyway; I imagine the girls mostly knew. It was damn near like a game of _Clue_ : 'Who fucked Charlotte in the locker room with a vibrator'?"

Becky started to laugh mid-swallow and had to set her coffee down as she coughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Come on, Becks. Charlotte was practically draping herself over you all the time, and Sasha and Bayley were always inseparable. . . ." Roman shrugged as he started getting out utensils. "And then there was you and Sasha with your Team B.A.E."

She wasn't going to verify anything without talking to the other Horsewomen first, but she knew that by not denying it, she had basically confirmed it in a way. "So you're saying The Shield did too, then?" With a chuckle, she added, "I'm not telling you what kind of theories all the girls had about you."

"Fair enough." Roman's smile was sheepish, but for some reason Becky was the one blushing. "I mean, Seth and Dean can tell their own stories, but yeah, I'll admit it. I was curious and when you're always around the same people, it just seems natural, I guess." He nodded in her direction and added, "I think that's why Galina feels comfortable with you. The both of you."

"That's . . . flattering and all," Becky began, taking another long swallow of coffee. For such a huge mug, she was going through it awfully fast. "But . . . I mean, you— _you_ you, I mean, not just in general—you have to be. . . ." She took a deep breath and paused to think of the right term. _Interested in_ probably veered too close to 'feelings'. _Attracted to_ could come across as too shallow. "There's a lot of other women on the roster," she said instead, "and they're funny and pretty and—"

"Becks, we discussed a lot of possibilities, believe me." Roman leaned further across the island, eyes dark and focused. "And you were at the top of both lists." Becky's face flushed so quickly she was surprised she caught the next bit over the rush of blood: "And for what it's worth? If I had been in Seth's position, there's no way I would have let six years go by without doing something. Just saying."

_Oh._ There were only so many ways to take that, especially when Roman was giving her that look. "I . . . I should take these up to Seth," she mumbled, reaching for the bottles of Gatorade and bumping one in her haste. It tipped over and started rolling away—to Roman's side, naturally.

Roman caught the bottle easily, set it upright, and slid it back over to Becky. "Probably should, if he wants to make it down in time for breakfast. Tell him he's got half an hour."

"Will do." Becky fortified herself with one last gulp of coffee and did her best not to stare at Roman's bare back as she stood up. Walking up the stairs, she was careful to keep her steps light so she didn't disturb Galina, but when she opened the door to the room she was sharing with Seth, he was already sitting up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. "Hey. Roman's sharing his Gatorade, so be nice." She twisted the lid off the orange one and handed it to Seth before putting the second one on the bedside table and sitting beside him. "Feeling any better? Roman said breakfast should be ready in about half an hour."

Seth's bleary gaze slid over to her. "And what else did Roman say?"

For a moment, Becky wondered if Seth had crept down the stairs and eavesdropped on them; there was no way he could have heard them from the bedroom. But it seemed more of a curious question than a malicious one. "I asked him if Galina was being serious last night, and he said they'd been discussing it for a while." Resting her head on his shoulder, she added, "And we sort of . . . talked around things The Shield might have done together and what the Four Horsewomen might have done together—"

"Might have? Becks, trust me, if Charlotte's drunk enough, she's quite happy to share her favourite . . . attributes of all her fellow Horsewomen." Seth leaned back against the headboard and wrapped an arm around Becky while he finished off the first bottle of Gatorade.

Becky figured that was more speculation than anything; reputation-wise, Charlotte had the most to lose from a sex scandal, anyway. "She sees all the girls naked in the locker room all the time, you know." Then she sighed. If she wanted Seth to be honest and open up, she had to do the same. "But if you promise to keep your mouth shut. . . ."

Seth tried to mime zipping his lips, but he ended up poking his nose instead. "Promise."

"Yeah, Charlotte and I fooled around a bit. Never when we were in other relationships, of course. But . . . I mean, she's my best friend. I trust her with my life." Laughing, Becky added, "She clearly trusted me with hers, because she let me drive her car—which isn't a euphemism." Then she bumped her knee against Seth's. "You?"

Reaching for the second bottle of Gatorade, Seth huffed out a breath. "I won't say anything about Dean, because he's not here to okay it, but since Roman seems cool with it . . . yeah, same. It's like you said: travelling together all the time. . . ."

"Ultimate work spouse." Becky fell silent for a long moment, the only sound in the room Seth gulping down his drink or the gentle rustle of the sheets when one of them moved. "Do you miss it?" It was an awkward question to ask, because there wasn't really a good answer. "I mean, because it would have been . . . different. Not all of it, but. . . ." Becky stopped when her cheeks started to flush. "Nevermind."

"I know what you meant. And . . . yeah, in a way. It was almost like the best of both worlds, you know?" Seth brushed a kiss across her temple. "You have the security and the trust of a committed relationship, but the casualness of a fling. You know it's just for fun, and no one has any lofty expectations, but it's more comforting than a random hook-up. I don't know how to explain it."

"I think that's pretty accurate." Becky reached up and squeezed the hand that was on her shoulder. "And I think that's basically what Roman wants. So the question is whether we're comfortable with it. Because there _is_ a relationship to consider this time. Well, two, plus friendships, and . . . fuck, this is confusing."

Seth set his bottle down and pulled her closer. "We can discuss it with them more after breakfast. I'm sure Galina's hurting this morning too, so she can't be wanting an answer right away. But when we talk about it—you and me, I mean—I think it'll be easier if we're just . . . blunt, you know? No point in tiptoeing around things."

Becky nodded. Part of her just wanted to have the conversation and be done with it, but with Seth nursing a hangover, that wouldn't be fair. "I think my worry is that it would change things between . . . us. Obviously, you and Roman can do things that you and I can't. Well, not without some toys, anyway."

"Which you know I'm open to discussing," Seth interjected with a laugh, playing with the fluffy collar of her robe.

"For someone who supposedly has a hangover," Becky retorted, elbowing him in the side, "you seem pretty clear-headed. . . ."

"Only because I know if I want to have any fun before breakfast," Seth replied, "you'll insist on me being lucid." He drew her head down to his chest and rested his chin on it, fingers threading through her hair. "So finish telling me about your worries."

Becky wasn't sure how much of the discussion Seth would actually remember, so she didn't trouble herself with a ton of detail. "Well, like I said, I couldn't really feel out of place if you and Roman wanted to fool around for . . . obvious reasons. But if I. . . ." She couldn't even figure out how to word it. She had been so madly in love with Seth for the past few months that she couldn't imagine choosing someone else over him. "But if Roman wants to fool around with me, are you going to feel awkward?"

"Or if you want to fool around with him?" When Becky looked up at him sharply, he only shrugged. "Becks, in context, it would . . . make sense, I guess. I mean, if the three of us are going to be involved, then we have to be comfortable with all the combinations, and that's one of them." He scooted down a bit in the bed and added, "Would it bug me a bit if you picked him over me? Maybe. Won't lie. But if we agree to the arrangement, then I have to realize that's a possibility, right?"

A sharp knock made them both jump, even though it wasn't on their door. "Galina, get up! Breakfast is almost done!" A few moments later, there was a similar knock on their door, and when Becky called out, Roman poked his head inside. "Hey, Becks. Morning, Seth. Breakfast is going to be ready in about ten minutes." Then he pointed at the empty bottle. "Did it help?"

"A little. Food will help too. We'll be right down." Seth even started sitting up to prove that he was going to get ready.

"Cool." After glancing over at Becky, Roman added, "Galina's got an appointment this afternoon. If it's cool with you two, we can discuss things without her here. I thought that might be a little less awkward. I want her to be involved with the final decisions, obviously, but. . . ."

The three of them shared a look that dissolved into awkward laughter. "We'll be right down," Becky said. Then she slid off the bed. "Dibs on the shower after breakfast."

Seth groaned. "You're taking advantage of my hangover."

"Funny. You were clear-headed a minute ago. . . ." Becky rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Roman. I'll make sure he gets dressed. We'll be down soon."

"Sounds good. I'll make the next pot of coffee extra strong." Roman shut the door gently behind himself and headed for the stairs.

"Sounds like a date," Seth remarked as he stood slowly. "I don't think I brought anything for an arranging-a-threesome conference."

"When in doubt," Becky grinned, "wear black." Black leggings and a tank top were her standard and if the conversation was going to veer into unfamiliar territory, then she could at least feel comfortable while she was utterly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll make the first suggestion," Roman said, smiling as Becky and Seth walked into the living room. "No champagne."

Seth groaned at the mere mention of the drink. "No arguments here." He was down to the dregs of his hangover from the night before, but he was in no rush to have an encore.

Becky shot him a hard look. "Better not be." She followed it up with a gentle swat to the ass, though. She would rather nurse him through a hangover than a serious injury, anyway. Roman was sitting in a large armchair, leaving the couch for Becky and Seth, but she was distracted by what was on the coffee table. "You brought enough to share with the class," she laughed, opening the large, glossy box and plucking out some of her favourite chocolates. 

"And there's no chocolate mint, so you two can't get derailed by that." Then Roman reached over and grabbed two before Seth even realized what was going on. "Too slow, man."

"Yeah, yeah." There was a carafe of coffee on the table too, and Seth poured himself a full cup, merely shrugging at Becky when she raised her eyebrow. "You didn't get me a chocolate, so you can get your own coffee."

"Later." She had the suspicion that she was likely to be surprised and didn't want to spill coffee all over herself—or Galina's exquisite furniture. She sat gingerly, instinctively moving close to Seth, but not draping her legs over his lap like she often did at home; she didn't want to put Roman on the defensive or make him feel excluded. "Did Galina actually have an appointment," she asked, taking a tiny bite of her chocolate so she could savour it longer, "or was she hoping something would happen? Like a . . . trial run?" She couldn't think of a phrase that could apply to this scenario.

Roman laughed and shook his head. "Bit of both, I'm thinking. I know she had to go in for some results—nothing serious, don't worry—but I don't think it's a coincidence that she just happened to schedule it for when you two were here. Normally she's all about being a gracious hostess."

Seth peered at his friend over his coffee cup. "Do you think she's actually serious? Because if she's not, this could come back on you in the worst way. . . ."

"I know it all sounds weird, but yeah. She's even got paperwork done up. Discreetly worded, of course," Roman added quickly, "and it's between her and me, not you two, but it basically says that 'the arrangement' was mutually agreed upon and in the event of a divorce, it can't be used as ammunition by either party. So yeah, she means it." Then he leaned forward and poured himself a cup of coffee as well, hoisting the carafe like a salute to Becky, who shook her head. "But if you—either of you—think it's going to jeopardize our friendship or your relationship, then it's not happening, simple as that."

Becky fidgeted a bit, almost wishing she had opted for the coffee; holding the cup would have given her something to focus on. "How would you see this . . . arrangement working? Obviously we wouldn't all be sharing the same hotel room or anything, because that would get leaked online before we even made it to the elevators." She didn't want to court controversy and she knew Seth had had his fill of questionable publicity, but Roman had children he needed to consider.

"I know. Obviously if we were in one of our home towns, we could just stay with each other." Roman motioned across the coffee table at them. "Friends stay at each other's places all the time, right? But in hotels, we'd have to be more discreet. Easier said than done, I know."

Seth rolled his coffee cup between his palms, breathing in the steam. "Connecting suites could work, like we use in the countries where unmarried couples are supposed to . . . show restraint." He grinned over at Becky, who just rolled her eyes; most times, he would barely let her get her bags in her room before he was knocking on the adjoining door.

Becky drew her legs up onto the couch, pulling one up to her chest so she could rest her chin on her knee. "And when anyone wants to. . . ." She made a vague waving gesture. "We just ask, I guess? And the person says yes or no? There would have to be some ground rules."

Roman nodded. "I'll cover the condoms on my end." All of them fell silent for a moment after that. Using words like _arrangement_ and _discreet_ kept everything nebulous, but _condoms_ definitely brought something specific to mind. Coughing to clear his throat, he added, "I'm guessing you two already have your own agreement there."

Glancing over at Becky for confirmation, Seth waggled his hand in a _sort of_ motion. "Becky was on birth control long before we were together. We'll use condoms if either of us had bled in a match, but otherwise. . . ." He ended with a shrug. Once he and Becky had started dating, he hadn't been interested in sleeping around and she hadn't either. 

"Galina mentioned the pregnancy worry," Roman added, leaning back in the chair. "That can be a talk for another day. I. . . ." Rubbing at his beard, he let out a long breath. "I don't know how y'all feel about it, but if we are doing this, I'd rather keep it simple and deal with things as they come up. I know we need some basic rules and Galina would need to be involved in that, but otherwise . . . I mean, we can't plan for everything, and even if we could, it would make it feel like a transaction or something. If I wanted that, there's a far more obvious answer. And honestly, laugh if you want—I know you're going to, Rollins, don't fucking lie—sometimes it's just about closeness for me. Sometimes I just need to cuddle with someone for half an hour and then I'm calm, but not everyone understands that."

Becky did. One of the things she loved most about Seth was that he understood that casual touching could mean just as much as the sexual. Whenever they were apart for a few days, the first thing she wanted, even before a kiss, was a long hug and to bury her face in his shoulder. The kisses that followed were great, of course, and the sex too, but she knew exactly what Roman meant. You couldn't buy that kind of touch. "Maybe that's a good place to start. Make sure everyone's cool with things and all. . . ." She wasn't convinced Seth would be. Hell, she wasn't sure _she_ would be. Even back in her wilder days, her relationships were all monogamous.

Seth reached over and squeezed her foot. Just as she was used to sprawling across him, he missed the comforting weight on her legs on his lap. "I think that sounds fair."

Roman leaned forward and grabbed another chocolate. "Good. Then we can hammer out some details when Galina gets home. Can we please do something normal now? Like kill zombies in a video game or something?" He was laughing as he said it, but the relief in the room was palpable. Overthinking the whole idea had made them all too tense, turning the proposition—an outright fantasy for some—into an awkward tangle of worries.

"Don't let her near your controllers," Seth advised, scooting away from Becky. "She's a total button masher."

"Hey!" Becky gave him a light kick to the thigh. "Only in the fighting games, and that's what you're supposed to do!" She would have preferred to go down to the water, but she and Seth had already been photographed around town, leading to online speculation about a Shield reunion.

The gaming room was at the other end of the house, far from the bedrooms so the noise couldn't wake the kids when they were home, and without thinking Becky ended up sitting between them. It meant she caught quite a few errant elbows, but it also gave her the chance to jar their controllers, giving her a brief advantage. By the time Galina had returned, they had almost forgotten about their roundabout conversation earlier, and from the way she was beaming at them from the doorway, she clearly had definite ideas about what had happened while she was gone. "Hey, babe." Roman paused the game and stood, going over to kiss his wife. "All good?"

"All good," she confirmed. Looking past him at Seth and Becky, she added, "And you three?"

Some of the goofy energy deflated, but Becky was relieved that awkward tension didn't fill the gap. "It's a tentative yes. We're going to try it and see how things go."

Galina beamed gratefully. "I'm so glad. Did Roman mention the paperwork I had done up? I'll show that to you after dinner when we're discussing details. We should go out to celebrate. What do you think, babe? We could take them to Feuille."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Galina, they probably don't want to dress up again. . . ."

Becky shook her head as she stood, handing Seth her controller. "No, that's cool. I'd love a sunset walk on the beach—on the way back, maybe?" Galina clapped and hugged Becky, clearly thinking she had an ally, before going to call the restaurant to arrange a reservation. Becky's motivations were far more self-serving, though: if they were in public, then she and Seth were guaranteed to have at least a little bit of time in which Galina wasn't peppering them with questions and details.


	4. Chapter 4

"We did make an agreement, right?" Seth glanced over at Becky as he pulled into the arena parking lot. "I mean, I know I had a lot of champagne that weekend, but I swore we talked things over with Roman and then there was Galina and her paperwork—"

"We did, yeah." Becky drank the last of her coffee so she could toss the cup away. The weird weekend at Roman and Galina's house had been over three weeks ago now, and aside from extra hugs from Roman, nothing much had changed. They still laughed and joked together or sat with each other in Medical while they were being assessed. "I don't know. Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe Galina changed her mind?"

"I don't know." After he parked, Seth got their bags out of the back and they headed inside, first to Creative to find out what the night held and then to the locker rooms. Becky was only scheduled to do an interview, so she didn't have to change into her gear. "Lugging that monstrosity around for nothing," Seth joked, pointing at her garish bag.

"Easy to spot in the airport," Becky countered, leaning against the wall as she waited for him to change. When she saw Roman approaching, she smiled and waved. "Speak of the devil! Seth and I were just talking about you." She pointed at the locker room door. "He's got a match against Cedric tonight. First up, I think. You?"

Roman shook his head. "Just some promo stuff, like you. Wish I could have just filmed it from home, but. . . ."

Seth emerged then, slicking back his hair. "Hey, man. What's up?"

Glancing back and forth between them, Roman jerked his head to the side. "Can we talk somewhere quiet?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Seth took Becky's bag, put it in the locker room with his, and came back out, reaching for her hand. "Everything okay?"

Roman waited until they were far from the main hallways to answer. "Just a rough weekend, that's all. I . . . I was wondering if I could . . . if Becky was. . . ."

"Oh." Becky's fingers tightened around Seth's. "What did you—"

"I just need to hold someone right now. I know that sounds stupid," Roman began, rubbing at his face, "but I. . . ."

"It's not stupid," Becky said softly, reaching for Roman's hand with her free one. "Seth, you're on first, right? I can—"

Seth's head bobbed in an awkward nod. "It's fine. You can catch the match later with me." He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it before letting it go. 

"You're sure?" Roman looked almost sheepish. "I can wait. I know we haven't . . . had to test the theory yet. . . ."

"I trust you. Just find a spot where you won't be seen so no one says anything." Then he clapped Roman on the shoulder. "If you need anything, let me know. Let us know."

"It was just a rough weekend," Roman said again. "Nothing major. Just a bunch of small things piling on, you know?" Then he jerked his thumb down the next hall. "There's some small lounges down there. I told Vince I needed to relax and he gave me the keys to one. No one should bother us there." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key on a ring with a large plastic rectangle. "Room G-18."

Seth nodded again. "Okay. Do you . . . want me to come after my match," he asked, "or should I give you some time?"

Roman looked down at his watch. "Forty minutes? I have a promo to cut and I know Becks does too, so I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"See you later, then." 

Becky watched Seth leave with a twist in her gut that wasn't quite guilt, but something in its orbit. "Sorry," she murmured. "I'm fine, really. I just. . . ."

"New territory for all of us." Roman let go of her hand and led the way down the next hall. "Vince obviously knows I'll be there, but I doubt he'll interrupt me, and he wouldn’t send someone either. I've got my phone, so if anyone needs me, they'll call. I'm sure you have yours." 

Patting her purse, Becky nodded. "This one's not getting dropped in the ocean."

"You're never going to let Seth live that down, are you?" Roman laughed. Once they reached G-18, he unlocked the door, reached inside to turn on the light, and motioned Becky inside. "It won't be anything fancy, but it's quiet and private."

It was small, but it was the kind of little hideaway she and Seth would have loved to have had in the early days of their relationship, when they could barely keep their hands off each other. Not much had changed, in all honesty, but they had gotten better about saving their energy for the hotel room or home. The little lounge had a couch against one wall, a mini-fridge and a table against another, and then another couch facing the first. "Probably for fussy musicians who only want a certain colour of candy," she laughed, setting her purse on the table as Roman shut the door behind them. "Do you mind if I kick my shoes off? I usually bring my legs up. . . ."

"Go ahead." Roman set the room key beside Becky's purse and gestured to the two couches. "Any preferences?" He programmed a reminder on his phone before adding it to the pile too.

"Cuddler's choice," Becky answered. "I'm good. You just . . . um . . . let me know—"

"My cuddling preferences?" Roman's laughter was so loud that anyone who happened to be passing the door would have heard it. "Becks, come here. I don't want this to be awkward." He held out his arms to her the way he had done hundreds of times before, enfolding her to his chest and kissing the top of my head. "Honestly, I know I keep saying this, but if you're uncomfortable _at all_ , then the arrangement's off and that's fine. Same goes for Seth."

"I know." Becky wrapped her arms around Roman's waist and squeezed for a moment. His warmth was different from Seth's somehow, but it was soothing all the same. "So." She stepped back and patted his chest. "Sit down and show me how you cuddle, I guess. I'm probably going to steal all your warmth and I'm not even sorry, I'm warning you now."

"That's fair." He started to continue but then shook his head. "I was going to say you could just tell me how you cuddle with Seth, but that wouldn’t exactly make this less awkward, would it?"

Becky hesitated. It wasn't as if she and Seth had some sort of secret cuddling position she didn't want to share. The only way her mind was making the arrangement reconcile with her feelings was by keeping Seth and Roman very separate in her thoughts. Once the two started intertwining, she worried that her feelings would as well. _It's just cuddling,_ she reminded herself. "Well, he usually sits and then I have my legs going over his thighs. It's very specialized, you know," she added, trying to make herself laugh at least. "We're professionals."

Roman laughed too, rich and warm, and it released some of the tension in Becky's shoulders. "Well, I'll do my best." He went to sit on the middle cushion. "Here," he asked, "or by one of the arms?"

"Wherever." It was such an automatic thing for her to do that Becky never really thought about which cushion Seth sat on or which direction she faced. Roman had opted for the middle spot—probably to give her options as to which way to stretch out her legs—and she waited until he was settled to sit beside him, swinging her legs over his. "See? Very complex."

"Hm." Roman wound his arms around her experimentally. "I'm more used to having Galina in my lap, but that's all right. Maybe it's some weird protective instinct thing. . . ."

"No, I can. . . ." Becky could feel a slight blush settling in under her cheekbones. "I can move. You just have to tell me if I'm . . . hurting you or anything." She scooted forward cautiously, waiting for some sort of signal from Roman to stop. When she was almost fully in his lap, though, he simply adjusted his grip. "Is this okay?"

"This is perfect. Thank you." Roman took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the top of her head. "Seriously, Becks, I appreciate it."

As Becky snuggled closer to his chest, she could feel his heart rate even out, his breathing deepen. "I'm a professional, like I said. It's a gift." Roman was incredibly comfortable to cozy up to, and she had to force herself to keep her eyes open. She would've prompted a conversation to keep herself awake, but Roman seemed to need the quiet just as much as he needed the company, the touch. Eventually, though, she couldn't help herself. "Can I touch your tattoo?" she asked, voice thick with almost-sleep.

"Sure." Roman twisted his right arm a bit so she could see it better. "The turtle's for JoJo," he said, pointing to his inner forearm.

"I never even noticed that before," Becky admitted. She was usually one of the first to admire her fellow wrestlers' new ink, but there was a simple beauty to the Polynesian designs that reminded her of the Celtic knot work she loved back home. "It's all gorgeous. Every line looks like it belongs exactly where it is." She traced some of the angles idly with her fingertips, marveling at their precision, how they were perfect yet managed to seem utterly organic at the same time.

"Thanks. I can't imagine my arm without it now." He sighed a bit when his phone gave a single beep. "Twenty minute warning," he murmured into her hair.

Twenty minutes had gone by already? After the initial awkwardness, Becky had felt almost as if time had stopped. Roman wasn't that much taller than Seth, maybe two inches or so, but his shoulders were definitely broader. "But I'm comfortable."

"Me too." Roman's arms shifted a bit lower. "Which means I should probably start moving."

When his hand brushed against her hip, Becky's breath caught. "Sorry," she said quickly, barely a whisper. 

"Don't apologize. Not for that." Roman ran a single finger along the outside seam of her leggings, down to her knee and back up to her hip. Then he leaned down, lips brushing against her forehead. "I wish I'd thought to ask for a kiss too," he whispered.

Becky shivered a bit, hand curving around his forearm. She shouldn't want this—she was with Seth and she loved him, loved him so much it hurt sometimes—but hadn't she agreed in part because she _did_? There were a lot of Americanisms she still didn't understand, but she was pretty sure that most people didn't have sex pacts with their friends. "If . . . if we promise to tell Seth right away," she hazarded, "that would be okay, right? And from now on, if it's even a possibility, we have to say—"

"Okay." Then Roman had a hand in her hair, tilting her face up to his, while his other hand helped her turn around in his lap. The kiss felt like a conversation picked up halfway through, comfortable but incomplete, until Roman's hand found her hip again. "Someone likes to top," he teased when they both stopped to breathe.

"Huh?" Now that the kiss was broken, though, Becky could concentrate on the rest of her body, not just her mouth, and another shiver went through her, this one lower and hotter. "Shit. Sorry." She tried to move further down his thighs, but Roman kept her in place, gazing up at her with unfathomably dark eyes.

"You don't have to apologize for that either. Ever." They were just moving together to resume the kiss when two beeps rang out. "Ten minute warning." Glancing down at his groin, he added, "And I'll have to attend to that before my promo so no one gets the wrong idea. Drew's a great guy, but I don't like him that way."

Blushing, Becky slid off his lap and worked on catching her breath as she smoothed out her shirt. She wasn't quite sure how she had gone from being awkward about cuddling to straddling his hips, but she knew it couldn't happen again without Seth's consent too. "I can go talk to Seth," she offered.

But Roman shook his head. "We'll do it together. Only fair. It was my idea. Just let me. . . ."

"Oh. Right." Becky grabbed her purse from the table and headed for the door. "I'll go clean up in the women's locker room and meet you back here?"

"Just meet me by the men's. Seth should be there soon." Roman hesitated a moment before giving her one last kiss, a softer one this time. "Your eyes are going to give you away. Do you have sunglasses with you?"

Becky nodded, rummaging through her purse until she found them. She'd look ridiculous wearing them indoors, but maybe people would assume she was tired and had dark circles under her eyes. If any of the girls in the locker room asked, she could just say she'd had a late night and let them infer whatever they liked. "Thanks." She slid the sunglasses on and smiled.

"See you out there." After Becky stepped into the hallway, he locked the door again.

The walk to the women's locker room seemed ridiculously long, but Becky was grateful that she didn't run into anyone who knew her well enough to recognize that particular flush in her cheeks. She almost groaned when someone from Creative caught up to her, but the intern merely told her that her promo for the night had been scrapped. _Thank fuck,_ she thought. She wasn't sure if she would be able to raise the right amount of angst and ire after that kiss. Obviously she needed to be attracted to Roman to some degree for the whole arrangement to work, but she hadn't expected it to manifest so strongly. If his phone hadn't beeped again, how far might they have gone?

"Hey, ladies." Becky waved in greeting as she entered the women's locker room, heading straight to the bathroom area. "Be right back." The uncomfortable pressure had nothing to do with her bladder and she knew it, but she needed a few moments to compose herself. After she left her stall, she took her sunglasses off and splashed some cold water on her face. The shine in her eyes was fading, mercifully, and her blush had mostly ebbed away. It was just her nerves that were a mess now. Once she felt steady enough, she returned to the main area. "My promo was cancelled," she announced. "Anyone have a match I can crash?"

At the other end of the bench, Dana looked up from tying her boots and smiled. "I wish. Sarah and I are going to be on Main Event."

"Again," Sarah chimed in. Having any match was better than nothing, but both women deserved more screen time. Becky knew that feeling well.

"You're looking good, though," Dana remarked. "That engagement glow is strong, girl!"

Becky didn't know how to respond, so she gave what she hoped was an enigmatic smile, wished Dana and Sarah good luck with their match, and headed towards the men's locker room to wait for Seth. It wasn't a conversation she ever imagined having with him, but it had been a year of firsts for her overall, so this was just another one—albeit an unusual one—to add to the list.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth has assumed that 'forty minutes' was just an estimate, so he was surprised to see Roman and Becky sitting against the wall across from the men's locker room, chatting amiably. No one walking past would think anything of it: Becky was laughing, Roman was shaking his head, and it didn't look like anything more than two friends talking. He slowed down so he could enjoy the moment, but it didn't take Roman long to notice him and then the smiles and laugher ebbed away. They had been there, though, so any worries Seth had about things going horribly wrong were put to rest. If something catastrophic had happened, Becky wouldn't be laughing and Roman wouldn’t be there at all.

The sudden sober turn was concerning in its own way, though. When some of his earlier relationships had gotten rocky, Seth had talked to friends who had experience with polyamory and all of them had stressed certain points. _Everyone needs to feel included_ was a big one, and for a brief moment, hearing that laughter fade and seeing those smiles dim made him feel like he was interrupting. "Hey," he said, fighting to smile. "How'd things go?" In case there was someone behind him he hadn't noticed, he added, "Did you do your promo yet?"

They both shook their heads. "Mine was cancelled. Would have been nice if they could have told me earlier so I didn't bother with my bag," Becky added with a shrug, "but I guess it just means I'll have a busy Monday next week."

"And mine's been delayed." Roman glanced down at his phone. "No word yet, but it should be within the hour." Then he looked past Seth down the hall. "We need to talk, though. Are you done for the night?"

Roman's tone didn't sound ominous, but that feeling of being excluded flashed back for a moment, stiffening Seth's shoulders. _It's part of the arrangement,_ he told himself. _We all agreed to it._ Agreeing in principle and living with the reality were two very different things, he was finding. "Yeah, I'm done. Just let me clean up. Where do you want to go?"

"I'd say the lounge," Roman offered, "but traffic's picking up in that area because of promo shooting, and I don't want us to get caught on camera."

"Parking lot wouldn't be much better," Becky said, toying with her phone, "even if we're in one of the cars."

Seth glanced back and forth between them. Some tiny voice tried telling him he should feel jealous, angry, possessive: _Another man wants to have sex with your fiancée, idiot, and you're going to let him!_ But the feeling settling in him was more bittersweet than anything and he couldn't quite describe it. "Can it wait until we're at the hotel?" They had been renting connected suites ever since the arrangement was agreed upon, even though Roman had never used the adjoining door. Was that going to change tonight? There was a strange energy brewing between the three of them, ebbing and flowing, and Seth couldn't quite bring himself to say _no_.

Becky looked over to Roman, jaw twitching ever so slightly. It was one of her few facial tells—normally she gave herself away with her hands—and it meant she was uncertain. "Yeah, I think so. Roman?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah, I'm cool with that."

"You're both sure?" Seth narrowed his eyes. People didn't usually say _We need to talk_ for no reason. 

Before either of them could reply, Roman's phone dinged. "They'll be ready in ten. You two can come along if you want. I shouldn't be long. Then we can check in and make sure it's fine to go."

"Sure. I'll go shower quick." Seth would have loved to linger under the water and taken the time to think, but he would have to relax later. He was still squeezing water out of his hair after he had changed, and Becky smiled as soon as she saw him struggling with his curls. "Can you give me a hand?" he asked, handing over his hair elastic.

"Yep. Poor curls." Becky rose on tiptoe and gathered his hair into a bun, wrapping the elastic around it. "It'll probably pop out," she said, giving it a gentle pat before settling back on her heels, "but I can fix it after." 

"You should rock a bun more often." After giving her a kiss, Seth ruffled her hair. "The manliest of man buns."

"Don't even. It's a stupid term anyway. It's not like there's _man braids_." Becky stopped herself and reached up to smooth a stray shorter piece of hair behind Seth's ear. "Your hair would be nice in a braid. Yours too," she added, poking Roman's arm as they headed to the makeshift promo studio.

"Yet another thing you and JoJo agree on. She likes braiding my hair. I draw the line at pigtails, though. Those don't look good on anyone but little kids. Not even Bayley." Roman waved at someone up ahead. "You two take your time. I won't be long." Then he jogged ahead.

Seth watched Roman for a minute before looping an arm around Becky's shoulders. "You're sure it can wait?" he asked. If she hadn't felt comfortable bringing something up in front of Roman, he didn't want her to have to dwell on it until they were driving to the hotel.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him again. "It's . . . well, we should wait till Roman's here to go over details, but it's nothing huge, I promise."

Now that Roman wasn't there, Seth gave Becky a thorough once-over. Her clothes weren't mussed and there were no bruises or scratches that he could see, so he was fairly certain she wasn't hurt. "So things went okay?"

Becky nodded—not with the rushed quickness of someone desperate to change the topic, he noted, but calmly—and settled back under his arm. "Yeah." Since no one was nearby, she dropped her voice and added, "He doesn't cuddle as well as you do, but he's a good second choice. Very warm."

Seth had to laugh at that, and the idea of grading people on their cuddling skills eased his tension somewhat. "Good to know I'm still the champion of something."

"Hold on now." Becky stepped back and raised a finger. "I didn't say you were the cuddling _champion_. I just said you were better than him."

"Wait. Is there an actual champion? Is there a belt too?" Seth nudged her forward to the very edge of the promo sets. A few backdrops were set up so several wrestlers could cut their promos at the same time, and Roman was at one of the closest ones. He glimpsed them out of the corner of his eye and gave a small finger wave, trying to limit his movements as the crew adjusted the lighting. "It's not Bayley, is it?"

"Surprisingly, no. Naomi is aces at cuddling. Best hugs ever. Nattie's up there, but her hugs have that whole 'slightly clingy mom' vibe." Becky patted his chest. "And I'm obviously partial to you. Finn's a good hugger too. Drew can be, but he's so damn massive that it's also terrifying."

Laughing quietly so he didn't get picked up by any of the microphones, Seth hoisted Becky up onto one of the equipment trunks and sat beside her. "I know I keep saying this," he murmured, "but I just want to make sure you know. If you're ever not comfortable with this—with any of it—just say so. I know Roman's my friend—he's yours too." He added that quickly before she could smack him. "But that doesn't matter."

Becky shut her eyes and leaned against his arm. "It _does_ matter, but I know what you mean. And for now, I'm still fine with it. As things change, I may not be, but I can't know for certain until we get there." She slid her hand in his. "Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

Seth knew he should wait until Roman could hear what he had to say as well, but his feelings were still raw and hard to describe; sometimes talking things out with Becky helped him figure out what was going on inside his head. "Just outside the locker room there, when I first saw you guys, I had a moment where I felt like I was left out, you know?" He lowered his voice even more, turning so that was talking almost directly into Becky's ear. "And I was thinking about how I love you so much, so why would I be willing to . . . share you—and yes, I know how shitty that sounds—and all these other doubting things, and yet . . . I don't want to call it off."

"It's new for all of us," Becky replied, turning just enough to kiss him. "It's bound to be awkward. Remember when we started dating? We were _useless_."

Seth wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair. "We were. How did everyone put up with us?"

"We didn't really give them much choice, to be fair." Reaching up, Becky ran a thumb along his eyebrow. "You can be the best male cuddler," she said at last, laughing softly. "But Naomi's still the best. Honestly. The girl has a gift."

"I can live with that." Seth gave her another squeeze before sitting back a bit; the equipment chest wasn't an ideal place to snuggle. A hotel suite wouldn't be the ideal place to discuss anything about a threesome either, but they had to work with what they had if they wanted what they had to work. And as he looked between Becky at his side and Roman in front of the camera, Seth realized he wanted that more than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been difficult not to talk about the kiss on the ride back to the hotel, but with Roman travelling in his own car, Becky didn't think it was right. She had probably let too much slip already anyway, and she wanted to make sure Seth got the full story all at once. She was still a bit flustered by it all, and she didn't want to accidentally paint Roman in a bad light just because she couldn’t find the right words.

They had taken the elevator up together and in the hallway, Roman motioned to the external door of his suite. "Just because I haven't had the chance to say this for years, so I gotta take it while I can: _Your room or mine?_ "

Seth tipped his head back and laughed. "Since you were such a gentleman and asked," he replied, "how about yours? We'll be right over." He opened the other door and stepped back so Becky could wheel her bag inside. Once he had his bag tucked away, he locked the main suite door and looked around. "Ready?"

Becky nodded, reaching for his hand. Her nerves had finally settled down, mostly because there was a kind of inevitability to it all. If Seth couldn’t handle her kissing Roman—though it was something that should have been discussed beforehand—he wasn't going to be able to deal with her having sex with him, and that made the arrangement moot. "Yeah, let's go." With her free hand, she started to knock on the adjoining door, but the doorknob was already turning. 

Roman opened the door slowly and smiled, ushering them in. "Anyone want delivery or room service? My treat."

"I'm good for now. Probably should have stopped for coffee on the way, though," Becky joked. Roman's suite looked essentially identical to theirs, varying only in the colours used. There wasn't much room to sit, however, aside from the bed, which probably wasn't the best setting for the conversation they needed to have. "Are we sitting on the floor, or. . . ?"

Roman quirked a smile. "We're all adults. I think we can sit on the bed without chaos ensuing." He had already taken his shoes off, so he sat at the foot of the bed, legs crossed. "You two can have the headboard so the old man has something for his back."

" _Old man_?" Seth mimed throwing a shoe at his friend. "You're a year older than me, bud, almost to the day." After he set his shoes aside, Seth settled against the headboard and stretched out his legs, waiting for Becky to join him.

"Cradle robbers," Becky quipped, "the both of you." When she sat next to Seth, she wasn't quite sure where to put herself. If she sat too far away, he would get suspicious, but she didn't want to make him feel overwhelmed either. In the end, she leaned against his arm, lightly threading her fingers with his. 

Seth squeezed her hand lightly, running his thumbs over her knuckles. "So, out with it. Before Becky explodes."

"First off," Roman began, resting his elbows on his knees, "I'm the one responsible, so—"

"We kissed." Becky didn't quite blurt it out, but the admission still made her breath catch. She knew Roman was trying to bear the majority of the blame, which wasn't right, but she also couldn’t let him take five minutes to get to the point either. "And it's not Roman's fault."

"Yes, it is. We were cuddling—just cuddling," Roman emphasized, "and talking and I mentioned wishing I had negotiated for a kiss. I was the one who brought it up."

"And I said it was okay," Becky countered. "If I hadn't, you wouldn't have done anything, so it's not your fault. If it's anyone's, then it's mine."

They bickered about details back and forth until a calm, steady voice startled them both. "It's no one's fault," Seth said at last. "That makes it sound like someone did something wrong. And you didn't. Either of you."

Becky forced herself to sit back; during her debate with Roman, she'd leaned forward, gesturing both with her free one and the one that somehow remained linked with Seth's. "We're supposed to discuss what we do with each other, right? And we only discussed cuddling, so. . . ."

Seth let go of her fingers, grabbed her head with both hands, and kissed her forehead. "Becks, I'm pretty sure that was meant more in the big-picture sense. I don't know about you two," he added, "but I really don't want to have to negotiate about every little thing, you know? Having a super-detailed checklist of what's allowed and what's not kills the mood a bit." His shrug was only the slightest bit awkward. "For me, I'm cool with you two . . . making out or whatever you want to call it. It's more when it gets to sex that I think we all need to talk. Or if we have previous plans. . . ."

Roman breathed a small sigh of relief. "That would make things a lot less . . . formal. Which is good. For the record, though, I will apologize. Even if it was implied, we should have made sure we were all in agreement." Then he looked over to Becky. "Becks, does that sound okay to you?"

"I think that makes the most sense, yeah." As much as she had agonized over telling Seth, a louder part of her had felt silly about it all. Talking about sexual arrangements—if they ever did get to that point—was going to be strange enough without micromanaging kisses. "All this talking around things is going to drive me insane," Becky said flatly. Maybe it was her Irish upbringing, but she was used to frankness.

"So you'd rather just walk in here, point at one of us, and say something like _I want to ride your dick now. Everyone good with that?_ " Roman asked with a chuckle, though he didn't sound quite as surprised as he looked.

A blush prickled along Becky's cheeks, but she kept her jaw squared. "Honestly? Yes. You just said we were all adults, right?" Then she pointed to Seth. "Ask him."

Seth simply nodded. "She's not kidding. I mean, on the bright side, it means everything's out in the open. . . ." He was so used to Becky's honesty that it didn't faze him much anymore.

"I guess I can see that," Roman said, nodding slowly. "I don't know if I'd be quite so . . . blunt, at least not at the start. But I'll work at not being so vague. Part of me is still stunned that Galina even suggested all this, to be honest. I thought I was going to be getting a _You better not have a side piece_ speech, not . . . this."

Becky leaned over and kissed Seth's cheek. "See? Sometimes it's better to be blunt."

"Let's call it simplicity. And in the interests of simplicity," Roman continued, "do you guys want to stay and just chill for a bit? The offer for room service still stands."

"And cuddling?" Becky rubbed at her arms. By this time, she was normally either in the shower or in bed with Seth—getting warm in either case. She hadn't thought to bring a hoodie over with her, and since Roman was naturally warm, it made sense that he kept his room a bit cooler. "Or I can run back over and get something. . . ."

"Cuddling's good." Then Seth gave her a playful poke. "But apparently you're supposed to point at whoever you want and . . . pronounce your desires or whatever—"

"Oh, shut it, Rollins." Becky tugged on his bun and gave him a hard kiss. "You've never complained about it before. . . ."

Roman decided to get in on the fun. "Oh, is that one of his kinks? Word play or whatever?"

Seth pointed at both Roman and Becky and wagged fingers at them. "If we're going into kink territory," he declared, "then I at least need some coffee."

"At least he didn't ask for champagne." When Roman walked to the window at the far end of the room and started to call room service, Becky stretched out beside Seth and snuggled close. "Does coffee count as a kink?"

" _No!_ God, Irish, you're horrible." It didn't stop him from kissing her, though. "And you're right. I do like your bluntness."

"I know," Becky beamed, wriggling closer. "And that one _does_ count as a kink. Don't lie."

"Like I said, you're horrible." Seth was stroking Becky's back when Roman returned. "We can split the tab. . . . "

"Nah, it's fine. They're a little slammed at the moment, so they said it could be at least half an hour." Roman lingered by the foot of the bed. "So where does The Man want me to be in the cuddle pile?"

"Other side," Becky murmured, scooting over to give him more room. The beds were huge and comfortable, but the suites were really just glorified bedrooms with en suites. _Next time, we need a sitting area._ As Roman settled in behind her, though, she thought this wasn't so bad. She definitely wasn't going to be cold for much longer. "How are you both so damn warm all the time? I'm jealous."

"Good thing NXT wasn't based in Alaska," Roman teased. "You never would have made it through tryouts. If you want to borrow a shirt or something, Becks. . . .

"Nuh-uh. This is better." Natural heat always warmed her up more than layering clothes, no matter how often she had been told to layer when she was living in Canada. "We were talking about Seth's kink for my bluntness when you were on the phone," Becky reported.

Seth rolled his eyes. "She's making it sound like I'm a sub or something. It's not that I want to take orders or anything—"

"He totally does." Becky's stage whisper drifted across Seth's forearm and made him laugh. "Imagine the worst, most cliché porn dialogue ever—"

" _Rebecca_." Seth tried to sound menacing or at the very least annoyed, but it had all the effect of a hissing kitten.

"But he can't spend too much time on his knees because of his leg," Becky continued easily, turning around so she was facing Roman instead, as if they were gossiping at a sleepover. "Unless it's on the bed. Then it's usually okay."

"Are you _sure_ you want to get involved with her?" Seth asked Roman over Becky's shoulder as he slid a hand under her shirt and along her ribs. "I mean, I proposed and spent all that money on a ring, so I'm kinda stuck with her now, but you can still walk away."

"Yeah, I kinda like this one. Even if she talks a lot," Roman added with a grin. "I have kids; I know how selective hearing works."

Becky smirked up at him. "You say I talk too much," she declared, "but I don't see either of you trying to shut me up, so—"

Roman met Seth's gaze for the most fleeting of moments before leaning down to kiss Becky, taking her by surprise. She twisted like a chimera, upper body angling towards Roman while her hips pressed back against Seth, who brushed light kisses against the back of her neck. There seemed to be far too many arms in the bed, but as the kiss stretched out, their bodies gently eased around each other. "I don't suppose you want to upgrade from cuddling?" Seth whispered against her ear, sliding a hand around her hip.

"Might make getting the room service tray awkward," Becky rasped. It was reflex as much as desire that made her reach for Seth's hand and try to pull it down between her legs.

"I'll cancel it." The heat in Roman's gaze as he stood made Becky's toes curl.

"Could we cancel your shirt too?" She thought her voice was low enough that only Seth would hear, but Roman pulled his shirt off in one enviably smooth motion and tossed it to the floor. Half-turning to face Seth, she added, "Two for two?"

Seth only grinned. "You know I like to make you work for it." He noticed that Roman's gaze never left the bed as he called room service again, watching Becky's hands glide up Seth's chest. "And what about yours?" He hadn't expected anything to happen tonight, especially since so many weeks had passed with nothing said, nothing done, but it felt right somehow to be tugging Becky's shirt over her head while Roman watched; teasing her skin while she had been kissing Roman had made him ridiculously hard, and it didn't help that Becky was straddling his lap, no longer caring about the chill even though she was half naked.

"Done." Roman's voice had lowered to a growl, and he dipped his fingers inside the waistband of Becky's leggings to drag her back to his side of the bed, into his lap. "I noticed you wore leggings more often after you two got together," he said, taking one of Becky's bra straps between his teeth and kissing it down her arm. 

"Easy to pull down," Seth agreed, doing exactly that, gently manipulating Becky's legs to pull them off completely. She settled into Roman's lap against easily and Seth let his hands roam as he kissed his way down her back. 

Becky's head dropped back, her eyes drifting shut. "So many hands. . . ." She grabbed Seth's again and moved it to the inside of her thigh.

"Hey. Hey, hold up." Somehow Seth seemed to have the clearest head of them all, though it wouldn't have taken much for him to pull down his jeans and start fucking Becky right there on Roman's lap. "Pretty sure this is a talking point." 

Roman's gaze dropped to where Seth's hand was. "I'm fine with it."

"Good." Becky pushed at Seth's hand again. "Because otherwise I'd be doing it.. . ."

Seth stopped just short of sliding his fingers inside her panties. "Well, when you put it that way, watching can be—"

" _Seth._ Becky's breath was already coming fast and she let out a gasp when Roman reached around her back to unhook her bra and pull it off. "Seth, _please_ "

"You know I like to make you work for it," he repeated, grinning against her shoulder as he moved his hands down to her inner thighs, digging his fingers in until she whimpered. There would be so many new ways to tease her now, and Seth was surprised to find he didn't even mind if he wasn't the one in control. Becky didn't sound like she was going to last much longer for this round, but there was still plenty of time before they had to head to the next city, and by the time they were done, they would probably be able to forgo room service completely and simply devour breakfast instead.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why does it always have to be three a.m.?_ Seth wondered as he woke. The time on his phone was 3:07, but close enough. In his younger, wilder years, it always seemed like three a.m. was when his brain finally tapped out and demanded sleep, or at least rest. Now if he woke up during the night, it was almost always around three. After rubbing his eyes, he instinctively reached to check on Becky and was surprised to not find her head on his shoulder.

_Oh. Right._ When he glanced over, he saw that she was snuggled happily between him and Roman, her head nestled in the crook of his arm; one of Seth's arms was pinned under her hips, nerves starting to tingle in protest. Something itched around his ankle and he reached down slowly, trying not to laugh when his fingers brushed it. Somehow Becky's panties had managed to get caught around _his_ foot. _That's a first,_ he thought, tossing them to the floor.

He was trying to keep his movements small and quick, but Becky still stirred—probably catching a chill from when Seth had lifted the blankets. With a mewl of protest, she sleepily huddled closer to Roman, giving Seth a chance to free his captive arm. Keeping the blankets in place as much as he could, Seth slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way. The night had definitely taken some turns he hadn't expected and he hoped none of them had missed any important messages. If they wanted to keep their arrangement secret, everything else they did had to be as normal as possible.

Seth shut the bathroom door behind him before flicking on the light, wincing at the sudden change in brightness. He had no missed texts or calls, but something in the mirror caught his eye. A bruise along his collarbone was starting to darken, mostly likely a hickey from Roman; it would be easy enough to explain away or, if not, everyone would suspect it was Becky's doing and she would proudly claim responsibility. The marks along his upper thighs—more bruises, but interspersed with bite marks and scratches—were from them both, and they stung whenever he applied a bit of pressure. "Good thing I don't wear the tiny trunks anymore," he chuckled softly, twisting around as best he could to see his back, which only bore a few scratches.

His ass, however, had a very distinctive hand mark, and Seth had the feeling that sitting down tomorrow was going to be interesting, especially since he had two podcast interviews to do.

When he was done, Seth turned off the light, let his eyes adjust to the darkness again, and went back into the main room, a mirror of the one he shared with Becky. Walking across the carpet was like navigating a minefield of clothing, and in the dimness it was impossible to tell what was what, although he was fairly certain he almost impaled his foot on the underwire in Becky's bra.

"Everything okay?" The voice was soft and low, and it took Seth a moment to realize that Roman had spoken at all. 

Seth nodded his head before realizing Roman probably wouldn't be able to see the motion. "Yeah. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." Roman's voice dropped another note as he added, "Come here."

Seth went to the other side of the bed, watching his step. Once Becky was asleep, she could be almost impossible to wake up, but if he hit his knee on something and started swearing, that would do it. "If Becky's making it hard for you to sleep. . . ."

Roman glanced over at her and smiled. The arm that was under her head had to be almost completely numb, but he didn't seem to mind; he stroked her shoulder gently and she made a small, happy sound in her sleep, curling closer. "Nah, she's good." With his free hand, he reached up, grabbed Seth's arm, and pulled him down until Seth was kneeling by the bed. Then he moved his hand up to Seth's neck, fingers curling into his mussed hair, and drew him close for a kiss. "Thank you for sharing her," Roman murmured against his lips. "I know it's hard for you."

Meaning it wasn't hard for Becky to share him—or to be shared? The darkness and the kiss made Seth's thoughts whirl too much. "I missed this." A simple truth like that was easy enough, short and sweet enough not to linger in the dark too long.

"I did too." Roman moved his hand down Seth's chest. "I don't want to wake her up," he added, letting his fingers linger on Seth's hip, "or else I'd tell you to meet me in the bathroom."

Seth chuckled under his breath. "Just like old times." Back in the early days of The Shield, when they were loved and reviled in equal measure and Seth hadn't yet learned how to ride the highs and lows, Roman would pull him aside backstage and they would find some tiny room that was out of the way where they could jerk each other off and wear off some residual energy.

Roman lifted the edge of the blanket slightly. There wasn't a ton of room between him and the edge of the bed, but there was enough for another person—particularly if the people were going to be entwined. "We'll just have to be quiet."

"Like I said, just like old times." Of course, it was easier to be quiet when someone's cock was in his mouth, but they had become masters at improvisation during their Shield days. When he eased in beside Roman, Seth immediately set to work on giving him a matching hickey, though he had to do it on the opposite side so it wouldn't get lost within the pattern of his tattoo. Less than a foot away, using Roman's right arm as a pillow, Becky dozed happily. Part of Seth wanted to wake her, to tease and tempt them both at the same time, but that could wait. She needed to rest, and for the time being, he and Roman still had a lot of catching up to do.


	8. Chapter 8

There were certain sounds that had no equal, and Becky could never think of another thing that sounded quite like a blowjob. Licking a lollipop or even an ice pop just didn't have the same texture to it. Why that was coming to mind as she woke up, she didn't know, at least not until fingers tightened in her hair. She was still curled up along Roman's arm, though, and the singular sound was coming from behind her. 

Roman groaned as she tried to turn over. "Sorry, Becks. Didn't mean to wake you."

Her body seemed to have two distinct climate zones: warm where she had been pressed up against Roman and chilled where Seth should have been. "Is he. . . ?" Becky kicked out one of her legs gently and felt a familiar hand grab her thigh. "Oops. Sorry. I can move over to an actual pillow," she offered, pointing to the spot where Seth had slept. It didn't stop her from glancing down to watch Seth, though.

"Don't." Roman pulled her closer and kissed her, bringing her knees almost level with Seth's head. "Just don't give him a concussion."

Seth tugged at her legs, pulling them down and slightly away before easing back a bit. "Tempting," he murmured, grinning up at them both.

"Have at it. If Becky's fine with it, that is," Roman added.

Becky leaned in for another kiss, almost sprawling across his chest, but she reached down and tugged one of Seth's hands up so he knew her answer. A few seconds after she heard his tongue at work again, he had his fingers busy too. Part of her wanted to keep watching—she was normally the one giving a blowjob, so she had never really seen it from further up, from the vantage point of the receiver—but Seth's fingers were almost as dangerous as his mouth. "When did you two start?" she gasped, nearly biting Roman's lip when his hand slid to the small of her back. Even though it was a large bed, it felt incredibly cozy, a comfortable little cave hidden away from the world. After she and Seth had started dating, she soon realized why wrestlers dated fellow wrestlers: your relationship came on the road with you. Of course, some had casual hook-ups too, and now she was discovering the appeal of that.

Roman glanced over at the bedside clock. "About an hour ago? We didn't want to wake you." Then a low growl rumbled through him that made Becky shiver in turn. "Seth said you get cranky when you don't get enough rest." His eyes were shut, but a smile played at his lips.

"Depends on how I'm woken up." Becky kissed her way down Roman's neck, digging her fingers into Seth's hair and urging him closer. It felt strange to do that and not feel his tongue reply in kind, but Roman's moans made up for it. Hers were higher and faster and Seth moved his fingers to their pace, making her climax just as she was starting to trace some curves of Roman's tattoo with her tongue.

"Good thing you weren't by my nipple," Roman teased, running a finger over the rough line where Becky's teeth had grazed him. 

Becky rolled onto her back as her breathing evened out, lazily glancing over to watch Roman's hips rise to meet Seth's mouth. She knew these types of moans too, almost as singular as the sound of a blowjob, and she watched Roman's fists tighten in Seth's hair as he came. After a few seconds, Seth slid off to the other side of Roman, licking his lips. "Sorry. Not used to that anymore."

"You'd never know it." Roman's voice was thick and sated. "Damn."

"You know," Becky began, propping herself up on an elbow, "I don't remember any of this being discussed. I'm feeling a bit left out now. . . ."

Roman chuckled. "Sounds like you should attend to your wife, Rollins."

Seth sat up and gave Becky a questioning look. Last night had been a tangle of activity, all of them involved most of the time; they hadn't really discussed having two of them fuck while the other watched, though he supposed Becky had already had a hint of it and didn't seem to mind. "I don't know. I might need some help." He crawled over Roman, making Becky squeal when the blankets pulled away, and then pinned her wrists. "On the other hand, she was watching without asking, so. . . ."

Laughing, Becky twisted free of his grip. "Fine. Be like that. I'll just kiss Roman then." She rolled over again, pressing her chest to Roman's as she kissed him, glancing over at Seth before she closed her eyes.

"Fine. Then I'll just do . . . this." While Becky was busy kissing Roman, Seth caught her legs and lifted her hips, coming up behind her. As much as he wanted to put her between him and Roman, he didn't dare; Roman hadn't had condoms with him so while he and Becky had still had plenty of fun, there were certain things they were still avoiding. Becky moaned when Seth pressed against her, Roman holding her tight with one arm. "If that's okay," Seth added softly, kissing Becky's shoulder.

"Please." Then she was moving against both of them, sleep forgotten for the time being. This was far better, something else to add to her year of firsts, though she would never be able to mention it in any interview.


	9. Chapter 9

After their last round, Seth and Becky eventually staggered back to their own suite, making sure to collect all their things so no one from Housekeeping would accidentally find a bra or two pairs of men's underwear instead of one. "We'll probably head down for breakfast around nine," Seth said as he yawned, wrapping an arm around Becky's shoulders. "Meet you down there?" They didn't want to be seen together all the time, but they usually ate together at the hotels, so it would look strange if they suddenly stopped. They would just have to be careful not to grin like idiots the whole time.

"Sounds good." Roman was easily the most exhausted of the three of them and it showed. "I might need to take the next round a little slower, though. I'm not used to all-night sex parties on the road like you two are."

"It wasn't _all_ night," Becky protested with a lopsided grin, "and you were mostly watching for the last part."

Even laughing reminded Roman of how many muscles he had used over the course of his busy night. "Sure, but even watching you two is exhausting." Becky tried to come up with a retort, but her blush was obvious and Seth's eyes widened. "Go get some sleep," Roman urged. "If you two are all heart-eyes again, Creative might try to build another storyline around you and I think we can all agree that's not a good thing."

"Agreed. See you down there." Seth shut the door behind them and Roman could hear the faint sound of bags opening and closing.

Last night—and technically this morning, Roman supposed—had taken them all by surprise. He knew he had Galina's blessing, but he still felt like he should call his wife to let her know her idea was going smoothly. Even just the cuddle session with Becky before the kiss—knowing the closeness was an option—had helped him these past few weeks. After doing a quick time zone calculation, he figured she would probably be up for her morning jog and he grabbed his phone from his bag, sprawling across the heavily mussed blankets. _That's another thing we'll have to be careful about,_ he realized, feeling a wet spot on the sheets. _Condom wrappers in the garbage, stains on the sheets: housekeeping staff love to pass that shit on to magazines._

"Hey, baby!" Galina sounded bright and bubbly when she answered her phone. "Great promo last night. JoJo was sad that Becky wasn't on, though."

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, she was supposed to be, but it got cancelled. But I'll tell Becky that. It'll make her day. How are the twins?"

"They're good. Grandma wanted them to stay for another day," Galina added, "and I wasn't about to argue. It's good for them to spend time with family. So what's up? It's still early there. You don't normally call before breakfast. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. His first instinct was to do as he had done before, bury his statement in disclaimers and explanations, but if last night had taught him anything, it was that simplicity could be an excellent policy. "Is it safe for you to talk," he asked quickly, just thinking of it in time, "or not so much?"

"JoJo's in the shower; I can hear it." From her tone of voice, Roman could tell Galina was practically bouncing with anticipation. "That means something happened, right?"

"Yeah. Becky and Seth and I fooled around a bit—a lot, I guess—last night." It felt so odd to say, but not with any sense of shame or regret; it was more that he was still processing it all and wanted to keep some of the experience to himself. 

"Wow. Right to it then, eh?" Galina gave an appreciative whistle.

"Yes and no. I'd asked Becky if we could just cuddle, and we were all cool with that, but we ended up kissing—and yes, I felt guilty. Angsty. Whatever." After the fact, at least, Roman could laugh about how anxious he had felt, worrying that he had jeopardized his friends' still relatively new relationship. "So we both told Seth right away and then. . . ." How could he describe it? He wasn't quite sure how they had gone from a cuddle pile to kissing to disrobing; he just knew that even when it had felt awkward, it had still felt _right_.

"Then sex happened?" Galina laughed. "I won't ask for details—although believe me, baby, I so want to—because that's between you three. I just want to know if everyone was okay with everything. No regrets or anything?"

"No regrets on my end. Becky and Seth seemed pretty content when they left, so I think we're all good. We've still got our awkward spots," Roman added, slowly sitting up. He wasn't likely to get much sleep at this point, so he was going to shower and try to sneak in a workout instead. "But we've basically agreed that this will work much better if we're just blunt about things."

Galina's chuckle was a deep belly laugh, and it warmed Roman to hear it. Even though this arrangement had all been her idea, he still worried that she was going to have second thoughts or ultimately blame him for agreeing to it. "I bet that was Becky's contribution."

"One of them, yeah." Roman took a deep breath. "Listen, baby, I just want to say thank you. I know you know I love you and that I don't . . . need this. I would find a way to cope without it. But knowing that you love me enough to suggest it and trust me enough not to exploit it—that means a lot."

"Babe, you know that's why we chose them. Becky's not going to suddenly fall in love with you and leave Seth. Hell, Seth's not going to suddenly fall in love with you and leave Becky. You're all on the same page about this." With a slightly awkward giggle, she added, "Unless you guys are going to pitch some love triangle storyline to WWE, but I can't see Seth and Becky agreeing to put their relationship on stage again."

"Not any time soon, no." Roman rolled his shoulders and winced as he stretched a bit too far. His sex life with Galina was fantastic, but having two people in his bed was something he would have to get used to. "I should get going. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, babe." If it had been a video chat, Galina's grin probably would have been impish and ear to ear. "I'm glad you had fun with your friends at your sleepover."

Roman groaned. "Oh, don't even, or else I'm going to dread every sleep over JoJo gets invited to. Tell her I love her and I'll call later to talk to her, okay?"

"Of course, baby. Don't have _too much_ fun during the week, though. Save some energy for me," Galina teased. "Talk soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Roman disconnected and set his phone on the bedside table on his way to the shower. By the time he was done, he didn't think he would be able to fit a workout in, so he headed down for breakfast instead, hoping to get a table somewhat out of the way so he, Becky, and Seth could have some privacy. It wasn’t like they were going to talk about last night in detail out in the open, but it would be nice to have a small buffer zone just in case something slipped out.

Since he actually had a plan in mind, that naturally meant that everyone seemed to want to talk to him. Some housekeeping staff very politely asked him to pose for pictures. Fellow wrestlers called him over to sit with them and he turned down every offer. Every stop at the buffet involved another question, another inquiry about his health. Even Hunter came over to arrange a meeting about his upcoming cancer ward visits. By the time Becky and Seth arrived, Roman was exhausted all over again. "Well, we all know why you two are late," Hunter teased.

Becky just grinned. "You know me. Just The Man, doing Man things." She set her purse on one of the chairs and waved at Roman. "Watch that for me? I want to get to the buffet before all the good coffee is gone."

"Sure." Roman turned his gaze to Hunter and Seth so he didn't linger on Becky and draw attention to himself. Once Hunter left, Seth settled in a chair, and Roman hid his chuckle behind a cough when Seth winced a bit. "Sorry about that."

"Sure you are." One corner of Seth's mouth quirked up. "Like you said, you're out of practice."

"Hey, now. You said it's been a while for you too." Seeing no one approaching, Roman lowered his voice and leaned forward. "Everything still cool with you two?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah. Though Becky joked next time I might leave her behind so _I_ can get some sleep." He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. "Which means I should get coffee before she claims the whole damn pot."

"I'll be here." Roman watched as Seth headed for the food area, crossing paths with Becky halfway. So she wouldn't have to go back for a refill, she had two cups of coffee on her tray; Roman only guessed that because he had seen her do it before, slapping away the hand of anyone who dared to touch her cup in waiting. "So Seth's already talking about leaving you behind?" he teased as she sat down.

"Ha. Uh, yeah, I guess I should have let him get more sleep. Next time?" Her laugh reminded him of how Galina had chuckled on the phone when he told her about the bluntness policy. After she took a long sip of coffee, she looked over at him. "So . . . everything's still good?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah. We really didn't mean to wake you, I promise. It just. . . ." He trailed off with a shrug. "Happened?"

"Honestly, sometimes that's the best way. When Seth and I officially got together, it was like that, and I'm glad. I've dated people who must have a dating checklist somewhere, because they seemed to think you had to reach some specific point by a certain time," Becky said, shaking her head, "and it made it feel more like job than a relationship." Then her grin turned wicked. "Besides, there are far worse things to wake up to."

He was sure Becky didn't even realize it was happening, but he saw her whole face gradually brighten and he knew without looking that Seth was approaching. _Yeah, Galina has nothing to worry about with these two,_ he thought, watching the same transformation in Seth's face. He had been with them both last night, separately and together, and he had no doubts that they had enjoyed every minute. But he also absolutely knew how madly in love they were. Roman supposed it was like having a favourite band: it didn't mean you didn't listen to any other music, just that they were your very top pick. Seth had kissed Roman and given him a blowjob and half a dozen other pleasures the night before, but it was Becky that he loved and vice versa. That didn't mean it wasn't a delicate bridge to tread, but at least they were all in agreement about which direction they were going.

Now that Becky and Seth were both at the table, Roman glanced around again. "So I called Galina after you two left."

Becky's eyebrows spiked a bit, but she didn't choke on her coffee. "She didn't ask for details, did she? That could get . . . weird."

Roman shook his head. "No, she said she has no part in that. But she was happy things went well." Dropping his chin, he gave a lopsided smile and added, "I think her exact words were _I'm glad you had fun with your friends at your sleepover_."

An incredulous squeak of laughter burst out of Becky, and Seth almost gouged his cheek with his fork when he missed his mouth. "Well, I mean, she's not wrong," Becky allowed, setting her coffee down so she couldn’t spill it. "But damn, none of my sleepovers growing up were anything like that. Irish kids must be sheltered, I guess."

Seth daubed at his cheek with a napkin, looking half surprised when there was no blood there. "So I guess that means she approves."

"She does." Roman chose to leave out the part about saving some energy for when he was at home. It wouldn't be an issue to begin with; he and Galina had always had a vibrant sex life, even when their kids were young. But part of it was simple selfishness: If Becky or Seth thought they had to tone things down, then he might never have another night like yesterday, and even though he had told Galina that he didn't need it and had meant every word, that didn't mean he didn't want it. Last night had been playful and new and now that he was in remission, Roman wanted—and needed—as much fun as he could get.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry to ruin your evening." The way Samoa Joe said it, like some gentlemanly cowboy out of an old western, almost made Becky laugh, but there was nothing funny about the blood gushing out of Seth's nose. She knew facial injuries could look worse than they really were, but she was still a bit worried. The blood wasn't slowing down much and Seth's eyes were starting to look a little glassy.

Seth glared at Joe over the wad of gauze he was holding to his nose. "Why are you apologizing to _her_?" Between the pressure on his nose and the gauze in front of his mouth, his voice was muffled and thick. "I'm the one bleeding everywhere."

Samoa Joe shrugged nonchalantly. "There's still plenty you can enjoy with a broken nose," he pointed out simply, "but it'll limit the fun she can have with you." He clapped Becky on the shoulder and headed out of the medical room to make room for Roman, who had just arrived. The doctor was doing his best to focus on Seth's injury and not Joe's innuendo, but he still stammered his way through his initial diagnosis.

Roman nodded a greeting to Joe and then came up beside Becky, draping an arm around her shoulders. "How's our boy doing?" he asked quietly.

"It's still bleeding pretty heavy." Becky reached up and squeezed his fingers. The doctor barely even glanced at them. That, she thought, was the genius of their arrangement: the three of them were already known to be close friends, so no one thought anything of Roman kissing the top of her head or giving Seth a hug. They might not all be able to kiss and such backstage the way she and Seth could, but at least they could share some little touches until they got back to their hotel. It made anxious moments like this easier to bear. 

Seth shut his eyes when the doctor's hand came too close. "It's fine. I'm sure it's fine. I didn't hear a crack or anything," he insisted. Samoa Joe had launched Seth into the ring steps after a match, but the steps hadn't been quite where they were supposed to be. Seth had already soaked one towel almost through, and the gauze looked like it would need to be replaced soon. "Can't I just put some ice on it or something?"

The doctor shook his head. "You know the rules. I want a scan on your nose for sure just to be certain it's not broken, but you know the policy on head injuries. Anything that could potentially cause a concussion—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Seth glanced over at Becky and Roman and then turned to the doctor. "Can I have a few minutes with my fiancée, please?" He raised his free hand, smeared and sticky with drying blood. "I swear I won't leave. I'll get the scans and whatever else you call for, okay?"

The doctor didn't look entirely convinced, but he nodded anyway. "Five minutes, but time is of the essence. We should really get you to the hospital as soon as possible. . . ." Then he grabbed his tablet and headed for the door. "I'll go inform Mr. McMahon and the others. . . ."

Roman held the door open for the doctor and watched until he was out of sight before shutting it. "Is it broken?" he asked, gingerly taking the bloodied gauze away from Seth's face. He was no expert, but he had been hurt often enough that he usually knew a break when he saw one.

"I don't think so," Seth replied, trying not to wince as Roman gently pressed along his cheekbones. "But I know they won't clear me unless I get all the tests done." He flinched as he felt the blood start to flow again. "Shit. I need a towel or something—"

Becky quickly grabbed a clean towel from the trainer's table and flicked it open before handing it to him. "Roman can go get your bag. I'll get my stuff and we'll meet you at the hospital—"

Seth shook his head gingerly. Even though he was sure nothing was seriously wrong, he didn't want to make anything worse. "Go back to the hotel," he insisted, leaning against Becky when she hugged him; he wasn't sure how much of his chest was bloodied and he didn't want to ruin her gear. "Between the scans and the consults, it can take hours and I don't want you to worry."

"I'm going to worry anyway," Becky retorted, "so I might as well worry there, where I can get updates." After kissing his forehead, one of the few places on his face that was clean, she went over to the small sink and started soaking another towel to help clean up some of the blood.

"Go back to the hotel," Seth repeated. Then, in a tone that lost some of its effect because of his injured nose, he added, "Both of you. No reason Samoa Joe should ruin everyone's evening."

The small room fell quiet enough that they could hear the water dripping from the damp towel in Becky's hands. "Seth, man, I'm pretty sure I can speak for Becks when I say that's the last thing on our minds right now." Roman kept his voice low out of habit. "We want to make sure you're okay."

"There's nothing you can do at the hospital but wait." Seth adjusted the positioning of the towel against his nose when Becky started wiping his face clean. When she moved to work on his shoulders, he caught her hand. "Becks, please. It'll make me feel better if I know you're not stuck in some waiting room. I want the two of you to go back to the hotel. Just hang out if you want to. Cuddle. Or. . . ." No matter how often they had discussed it, Seth was never quite sure how to talk about the arrangement. The doctor could be back any minute, though, so he knew if he wanted to say anything, it had to be quick. "Sex. Whatever. I'm fine with it as long as Roman has condoms and—" Becky's sharp look was almost as effective as a slap, and he held up his free hand in surrender. "Rebecca, you know I'm right. Sex calms you down and—"

"And I don't need to calm down!" Becky took a step back and shook her head. "I'm worried that you're hurt. That's completely different. And reasonable, thank you very much." When Seth reached for her hand, though, she didn't move away. "If my face was gushing like a fountain, you wouldn't be going to the hotel to get laid, would you?"

"I'd like to think I'd do whatever you said would help you the most," Seth replied. He took the damp towel from her, swiped at his mouth, and then kissed her hand. "Becks, I'll feel better if I know you're not pacing in some hospital room. Go back to the hotel. Relax—however you want, relax. I'll be there in a couple of hours." Then he pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "I have to prove Joe wrong, you know." He raised the damp towel to her face and wiped away the smudges of blood his kiss had left behind.

"That's a weird type of revenge sex," Roman laughed, approaching the bed. First he helped Becky clean the rest of the smeared blood from her face. Then, mindful of Seth's injured nose, he leaned down and kissed him. "Okay. We'll go back to the hotel. Text us an update when you can. We can hang out in my half of the suite, but I'll leave the interior doors unlocked for you." This hotel didn't have any connecting rooms, so they had opted for a family suite instead, which had two bedrooms separated by a cozy sitting area.

"Thanks." Seth kissed Roman again before looking over his shoulder at Becky. "Becks, can you give us a minute?"

Becky's eyebrows spiked a bit. "Nothing I haven't seen before," she grinned, gesturing at the kiss, "but sure. I'll be waiting outside. If the doctor comes back, I'll tell him Roman's convincing you to get the scans." Then she winked at Roman. "Have fun _convincing_ him."

"God, she's the worst." Seth was smiling fondly as he said it, though, rubbing his lips. He still wasn't entirely used to kissing someone with facial hair. "Ro . . . you know I'm serious, right? Whatever you two get up to is fine with me." He had seen Roman and Becky fooling around plenty of times, but he couldn't remember a time when it went much beyond oral. If they were holding back because of him, maybe some privacy would change things.

"I know. I'm not going to push her, though. If she just wants to talk or cuddle," Roman said, "I'm fine with that." His mouth twitched in a smile. For him and Becky, it didn't take much for cuddling to turn into heated kissing and clothes being yanked off.

Seth nodded. "Just don't let her worry too much, okay?" He poked experimentally at the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, I think it's just a bad cut. It'll probably be swollen for a few days, but that's it." 

Just as he was about to tease Roman about preparing himself to have a sore jaw, there was a knock on the door and Becky poked her head in. "Tuck yourselves in, lads. Doctor's on the way."

Roman gave Seth a parting kiss before heading for the door. "One way or another, I'll keep her occupied. Good luck."

"See you soon." Seth dropped one of the bloodied towels in his lap just as the doctor returned, Roman ducking around him to leave. "So, Doc, what's the damage?" For a moment Seth was distracted by the murmur of Becky and Roman talking just outside the door, but their voices faded and he forced himself to refocus on his assessment. If he did everything the doctor said, he could still be discharged that night. He wasn't sure what he would return to at the hotel, but finding out—even if his injury meant he wouldn't be able to join in—would brighten up his night.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth had warned him that Becky could get jittery when she was worried, but even Roman was surprised by how fidgety she was in the car on the way back to the hotel. "If you don't stop that," he said softly, placing a gentle hand on her thigh, "you're going to crack your knees open on the dashboard soon." She stilled a bit at his touch, so he squeezed gently. "Do you want me to move your seat back?"

Becky shook her head. "No. But you . . . you could leave your hand there." As her legs gradually slowed, her breathing started to flutter.

Roman glanced over at her, smiling at the slight blush sweeping across her cheeks. Seth had told him about the early days of dating Becky, how she could bounce between bold and awkward in the blink of an eye, so Roman was somewhat prepared for her sudden shifts. "There? Right there? Not . . . here?" He moved his hand up just an inch or two, but it made her squirm.

"That's . . . that's high enough." Once her legs stopped twitching, Becky focussed on slowing her breathing. "I know you and Seth both think I'm being stupid—"

"No. Not stupid." Roman gave her leg the slightest squeeze. "You love him, so of course you're worried. But none of the signs are that dire, Becks. He'll be a bit sore and uncomfortable for a few days, someone on Twitter will accuse him of faking an injury to get a nose job, and everything will go on like normal."

"I bet Galina still worries about you." In any other scenario, the invocation of his wife's name should have been a mood killer, but Roman didn't move his hand from Becky's thigh as she spoke. "How she puts up with that all the time and . . . and _this_. . . ." She trailed her fingertips across his knuckles. "I'm not sure I could."

"If things were reversed," Roman admitted, "I'm not sure I could either. But God knows that woman's put up with a lot from me and for me, and somehow it just makes us stronger." With a chuckle, he moved his hand back down to more platonic territory. "And the longer you and Seth are together, the better you'll get with dealing with injuries—him too," he added quickly. "You guys weren't even dating yet when Nia busted your face, and I remember how worried he was." He kept doing his best to reassure her all the way to the hotel and then on the long ride on the elevator, interrupted more than once by autograph-seeking fans. By the time they arrived at their suite, Roman was wishing there was a hot tub so he could just soak and zone out for a bit, but he knew that wouldn't help Becky. "Come on. Shoes off, bags down, phones on the table." He went through each step himself slowly, making sure Becky did the same. Then he sat on the large couch in the sitting area and held out his arms. "Come on."

"How is Seth getting here?" Apparently Becky had found some new worries to gnaw on. She still accepted the offer of cuddling gratefully, curling up on Roman's lap and resting her head on his shoulder with no reservations, but he could feel her muscles going taut again. "He'll call, right? Is your ringer loud enough? I should check mine—"

"Someone from WWE Medical will be with him for legal reasons, remember?" Roman kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "They'll drop him off here when he's cleared. He's going to be fine. He's got his room card and everything, I promise."

Becky chuckled against his chest, going quiet for several minutes and basking in his warmth. "You're very good at being soothing."

"I'm very good at a lot of things." Keeping one arm around her, Roman moved his other hand to her hip, tugging at the waistband of her leggings and smiling when Becky's hips rose to meet his touch.

"I remember." Becky shut her eyes and snuggled closer, letting his steady heartbeat rein in her own. Her worry for Seth was still loud and sharp in her head, a tangle of thorns, but Roman's unwavering strength was helping her see a way through.

"May I?" Roman lifted the waistband of her leggings just enough to tuck his fingers inside. The way her hips twitched was probably answer enough, but he wanted to be sure. Becky murmured a string of _yes_ es against his neck, pressing closer when he slid his hand between her legs and started to rub. She sat up a bit so he had a better angle, and he pulled her into a rough kiss with his other hand, making her gasp. "Take off your leggings," he said, half demand and half plea. He could feel how wet she was getting through her panties, but it wasn't enough; he wanted to feel _everything_.

"Roman. . . ." She gripped his shoulders to steady herself, but didn't stop moving in tandem with his hand. "We'd need co—"

"I have some." He had been bringing them along for a while, but he'd only ever needed them with Seth up until then. It had been years since he had slept with any woman but Galina, and even at times like this, when Becky was almost climaxing literally in the palm of his hand, he kept seeing her as his friend or his daughter's role model first and his lover second. "If you want—"

Becky cut him off with a kiss, hesitant and aroused all at once. "I do, but—" The sound she made was a cross between a giggle and a shriek, and Roman had quickly learned it was a good thing to hear. "But I want. . . ." When Roman started tugging her leggings and panties down with his free hand, she followed suit, getting the tangle of fabric down to her knees.

"What do you want?" Roman kept teasing her with his fingers as Becky squirmed out of her leggings and panties, shoving them to the floor. He had a good idea what she was craving, but he wanted to hear her say it; it was part of the fun, after all, and he wanted to be absolutely sure.

"I . . . I need to not think for a while," she began, voice shaking. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders now, fingers clenching in his shirt. Her whole body gave a sharp jerk, and Roman had to brace her with his free hand so she didn't fall. Her words were staggered by her ragged breathing, her soft swearing, the small moans she couldn't hold back any longer. "I need you to—"

Roman would have loved to tease her longer, coaxing the words out of her one by one, but he was getting uncomfortably hard. "Is The Man asking me to dom her?"

For the next minute, Becky wasn't asking much of anything because her breath was coming too quickly and then Roman was kissing her, keeping her close as her orgasm hit. When she broke the kiss to breathe, Becky slumped against him. "Please."

Tightening his free hand in her hair, Roman kissed her again, hard and hungry as his other hand gripped her ass. "You'll need a safe word then." When Becky started to speak, he shut her up with another deep kiss. "Not his. I want my own."

Still catching her breath, Becky sprawled on his lap, trying not to get his jeans wet. Roman, on the other hand, didn't seem to care, pulling her up against his chest. "Cavalry?"

After a moment, Roman nodded, leaning back and letting his gaze roam down her body. "It'll do. Now take off the rest of your clothes," he ordered, grabbing her hands when she reached for the bottom of her shirt. "Slowly."

Neither of them was going to be able to take things slowly for much longer, but Becky tried to make a show of peeling off her shirt and then unhooking her bra. The floor between the coffee table and the couch was littered with her clothing, but it was Roman's unfathomable gaze that made her feel truly naked. "Now wh—?"

"You're not done." Roman pointed at her socks, already mostly off her feet. "Everything. Off." She had barely tugged her second sock off before he grabbed her around the waist and stood, scooping up their phones as an afterthought; their travel bags could stay where they were. "And as of _now_ ," he added, his voice a growl as he lifted her higher to kiss her breasts, "you don't leave the bed unless I say you can. . . ." He shut his bedroom door behind them but left it unlocked for Seth. What he and Becky would be doing when Seth got back was anyone's guess, but Roman was starting to wish he had brought more than condoms in his bag.


	12. Chapter 12

_Cavalry._ Becky's safe word was buzzing at the edges of her mind as Roman nipped at the nape of her neck. She had almost used it once that night, stopping herself on the first syllable, and Roman had paused in kind, even after she insisted she was fine. But he still made them take a break, holding her until she felt steady. It was building again, the spiraling feeling that was like the ecstatic equivalent of a panic attack, and she splayed her fingers hard against the wooden headboard. It creaked in protest, she whimpered as Roman teased her with just the tip of his cock, and Roman stopped. _Again._ "I didn't say it," Becky protested, gasping as both of his hands and his cock moved away. "I didn't—"

"Shhh." Roman pressed a light kiss between her shoulder blades. "I thought I heard something." He rose without warning, making Becky's knees give way and spilling her to the mattress. "Rules still apply," he declared as he licked his fingers clean before shrugging into his bathrobe. "You don't leave the bed without permission." As he reached for the doorknob, he added, "And you keep your hands where they are. No touching yourself."

Becky swore into her pillow. Ever since their unintentional—and unnecessary, as far as she was concerned—pause, Roman had been relentless, bringing her to the brink countless times but only letting her climax when he wanted her to. She felt like she had pushed through an exhausting cardio workout and was then told the gym was all out of water. Roman had stripped most of the hotel's bedding from the mattress and spread out a sheet of his own, clearly thinking more about the potential consequences of bodily fluids than she had ever been. The sheet was pulled too taut to provide any helpful friction, though, so Becky concentrated on catching her breath. Since Roman hadn't returned yet, either something was wrong or Seth had finally arrived.

Voices grew louder and when Becky heard the doorknob turn, she briefly considered rolling off the other side of the bed, but she knew Roman would never deliberately reveal their secret. When the door opened, Roman stepped in first, his robe fluttering around his knees as he dropped her bundle of clothes to the floor. Right behind him was . . . "Seth!" Becky scrambled off the bed and nearly tripped over her own feet as she dashed over to him. His nose was bandaged but only lightly, and she could see a bruise starting to bloom under his left eye. She ran a finger down his nose before kissing him, her mind blissfully blank of everything but the fact that he was okay.

A short but sharp tug on her hair brought everything else back: her nakedness, the bites along her shoulders and the back of her neck, how her ass still stung from all the times Roman had spanked her. "I told you the rules still apply," Roman growled. 

Seth raised an eyebrow. "You actually got her to _listen_ to you? She usually starts to laugh before I can do anything." He kissed Becky again, chuckling as she tried to look innocent. 

Roman spun Becky around and pointed to her ass, tinted red from her hips to her thighs. " _Someone_ was supposed to stay on the bed," he reported with a deep chuckle, "and _someone_ was supposed to keep her hands on the headboard. . . ."

"But . . . Seth—I wanted to see if he was okay. . . ." It occurred to Becky that she was the only one of the three wearing nothing.

Seth's answering smile was slow and smarmy. "Seth's just fine, thanks. Don't let me interrupt. The doctor said I should take it easy tonight and get reassessed tomorrow before the show, but that doesn't mean I can't watch. . . ." Then he glanced up at Roman. "Unless you'd rather I not."

"I'm cool with it if she is." Turning to Becky, Roman added, " _And_ if she gets back on the bed." He was doing his best to maintain some semblance of dominance, but his chuckle gave him away. Becky took the opportunity to scurry back to the bed, though she didn't put her hands on the headboard again, and Roman gave her a warning glance before turning to Seth. "So the doc said to take it easy, huh?"

Seth pointed to his bandaged nose. "Can't breathe too well through my nose, so I need to keep my mouth open, which . . . limits some things."

Roman grinned. "Your hands are still open for business, though, right?" When Seth turned towards Becky to tease her, Roman grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed him. "Same rules apply. Take off your clothes, get on the bed, and stay there until I say you can move." Gesturing with his hands as if introducing two friends to each other, he added, "Seth, in case I miss it, her word is _cavalry_."

"Hey!" Becky sat up straight and threw a pillow at Roman, which he caught easily. "Why are you telling him that?"

"Like I said," Roman replied patiently, walking over to the bed and dropping the pillow back in place. Then he tilted Becky's chin up and kissed her softly. "In case I miss it, then Seth knows what to listen for. Becky, his word is _crocodile_."

Becky fell back laughing, grinning up at Seth as he peeled off his shirt. " _Crocodile_?"

Seth lobbed his shirt at her, but it fanned out mid-flight and fell just short of the bed. "Yeah, so? You picked _cavalry_."

Roman rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his bathrobe as he watched Seth undress. "They both start with _C_ , so at least you're on the same wavelength, I guess." With a wicked chuckle, he added, "If it's any consolation, Becks, he was considering _Brock_ , but we both figured that would kill the mood beyond dead."

"That was a _joke_. . . ." As soon as Seth had his jeans off, he whipped them at Roman, who caught them with one hand. "When are you going to let that go?"

Becky grinned up at him from the bed, kicking her feet back and forth. "In a while, _crocodile_?" Both she and Roman started to laugh, but she scooted to the far side of the bed when Seth approached. "Careful," she teased. "You're not medically cleared."

"Just wait till I am," Seth countered, climbing onto the bed and grabbing her ankles, pulling her close. "But it looks like Roman can keep you in line until then. . . ."

Following his line of sight over her shoulder, Becky turned to see Roman boxing her in from the other side. "Well, just wait until you're in the middle, Rollins. . . ." She yelped when Roman caught her around the waist and bit at the nape of her neck. She might have gotten over her reservations about sex with Roman in general, but it was another thing entirely to have Seth there, watching and listening.

"Seth." Roman met his gaze over Becky's shoulder. "Sit back against the headboard."

Seth obliged, watching them both as he settled in. "I didn't mean to interrupt—"

"You're not." Roman pressed his lips over the thundering pulse in Becky's neck. "Becks, is this okay with you?"

Becky took a deep, shaking breath. Nothing about this evening was going as she had expected. Aside from Seth's injury, though, all the surprises were good ones. "Seth can only use his hands, right?" she asked. As each of them worked through their inhibitions, they were inching closer to a true threesome, but she wanted to wait for that until Seth could enjoy it to the utmost as well. When Roman nodded, his beard tickling her shoulder, she met Seth's gaze. "Okay."

"Good. Get on his lap." Roman nudged her forward, grabbing her hips when she straddled Seth's thighs. "Right there. You two play and I'll be right back." He gave Becky's ass a quick smack before sliding off the bed.

"I'm glad you were here," Seth said softly, kissing Becky before nuzzling her neck. "I'm glad you were with him. Okay? Don't feel guilty."

Becky shut her eyes and shivered as one of Seth's hands dipped between her legs. "I still missed you."

Seth smiled against her collarbone, kissing his way down to her breasts. "Don't feel guilty about that either." His teeth grazed her skin when Becky wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke. "Just wait until _he's_ in the middle," he whispered, glancing over to the bathroom as Roman returned. "We're going to unravel him."

"Not too much, though." Becky's giggle was laced through with a moan. "Galina wants him in one piece." When she felt Roman settle behind her, Becky glanced back. "We're still on the bed," she reported, free hand on Seth's chest.

"For now." Roman entered her with a firm thrust, setting off a chain reaction: Becky's grip on Seth's cock tightened, causing him to bite her breast, which made her reach back and steady herself by grabbing a handful of Roman's hair, making him growl. They fed off each other's energy and arousal, Becky screaming so loud Seth put his free hand over her mouth and both men asked her if she needed to stop.

But Becky shook her head adamantly. The moment was whirling around her, charged with lust and hunger and affection, but two things were clear in her mind: she didn't want to stop _ever_ , and Samoa Joe hadn't ruined her evening in the slightest.


	13. Chapter 13

"All better, Rollins?" Samoa Joe's voice stopped Seth in his tracks as he, Becky, and Roman reached the hotel elevators. They always tried to stay a bit later at the house shows so they could meet more fans, but they needed to be up early the next day for travel, so they had tried to hurry through the lobby. Neither Roman nor Becky had realized Seth had stopped, though, until they were already on the elevator. Roman held the door in place and Becky peeked out, eyebrows raised like question marks. "I'll be done with your boy in a few minutes, Lynch."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, you guys. I'll meet you up there." He'd been looking forward to a long shower ever since they left the arena, but maybe Becky would wait for him. "Nose is still a bit tender, but nothing's broken."

"Glad to hear it." Joe pointed at the elevator, the floor lights changing quickly. "Becky seemed in a particularly good mood today, so I figured you worked something out."

"Little variety's always a good thing, right?" Seth answered with a grin. He couldn't take all the credit for Becky's contentment, of course, but he was hardly going to mention Roman's part in it. Then he pointed at the elevator, its numbers now descending. "But she can be pretty demanding, you know, so I should probably—"

But Joe slung an arm across his shoulders and led him away from the elevator. "Lynch can wait for a few minutes. Anticipation's good for the soul. I wanted to run an idea past you." Joe's _a few minutes_ ended up being more like fifteen, and then The Iconics arrived and asked if he would sign some items for a fundraiser they were organizing. He managed to sneak away when one of their markers dried out, and after he got on the elevator, he sent a group text to Becky and Roman: _On my way._

When he didn't get a reply right away, he wasn't too worried. Becky was trying to be less attached to her phone, so she was practicing leaving it out of sight more often, and Roman could have been talking to his kids. Neither of them were in the sitting area that connected their rooms, though, so Seth had a pretty good idea why neither of them answered. _They couldn't have waited thirty damn minutes?_ The irritation flashed through him like lightning, there and gone, and he immediately felt guilty. It had been almost an hour, to be fair, and part of the arrangement was not always being a threesome. Sometimes it still rankled, though, so Seth went to his and Becky's room first. Even if she and Roman were fucking, they would be doing it in his part of the suite, so it gave Seth a chance to get stuff out of his bag and clear his head a bit.

After shaking out his hair and redoing his bun, Seth crossed the suite, not hearing the moans until he was right at Roman's door. _Don’t be an asshole,_ he told himself as he knocked on the door. _You agreed to this._

"Come in." Roman's voice sounded muffled and Seth could easily envision a few reasons why.

Seth eased the door open slowly, just in case Roman and Becky happened to be against the neighbouring wall, but they were tangled on the bed instead, Roman between her legs and Becky with her arms stretched above her head. Her shirt was bunched around her wrists, but Seth couldn't tell if it was actually tied or merely abandoned there in the heat of the moment. The only real surprise was that Becky's bra was still mostly in place.

When Becky opened her eyes, she had to blink a few times before she could focus on him. "Hey." Her eyes drifted shut again briefly as her body shuddered. "Do you—"

After Roman gave him a small nod, tightening his grip on Becky's thighs so she didn't kick him accidentally, Seth leaned down to kiss her. One hand went up to her wrists, tugging her shirt free and tossing it to the floor behind him. The other slid down to her collarbone, resting over her heart and feeling it beat against her chest like the ocean crashing against the shore. It was those kinds of little moments that reminded him why he should appreciate their arrangement more. When it was just him and Becky, when his own pleasure was almost too much to bear, he wasn't able to fully fathom how her breath caught or her heart sang; in moments like these, he could focus entirely on her reactions. She reached for him in kind—one hand tangled in his hair, almost undoing his bun, the other keeping his hand pressed to her chest—and he could tell when she climaxed just by the way her fingers curled.

"Hey, Becks. . . ." Naked to the waist, Roman sat back, letting Becky stretch out even more. "Seth and I need to talk for a minute. Why don't you go try out the shower and Seth or I will join you when we're done?"

Becky glanced between the two men and nodded slowly. "Sure." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed slowly, gave Seth a lingering kiss and then a slightly quicker one to Roman, and headed to the en suite, unhooking her bra and dropping it just outside the door.

Roman waited until he heard the shower running to stand, and even then he motioned at the adjoining door, but Seth shook his head. After a moment or two, Seth raised his eyebrows. " _Or?_ Not both?"

It took Roman a moment to follow his line of thought. "Oh, the shower. It's fine enough for one. Even for two, if you don't mind getting cozy. Three might be pushing it." Then he swept his hair back. "So . . . that look on your face when you came in. . . ."

Seth bit his lip to keep himself quiet. He thought he had reined in his anxiety before entering Roman's room, but apparently not. "What look?"

It wasn't the worst answer he could have given, but Roman still wasn't buying it. "Seth, if this bothers you. . . ." He gestured at the rumpled bed, Becky's panties bright against the bland sheets. "We need to talk. Whether it's now or later, whether Becky's included or not—"

"It's nothing. Really." Seth rubbed his face and sat down on the bed. It should have been nothing, anyway. Whatever was clawing at him from the inside wasn't jealousy, or at least not how he defined it. "I just—"

Roman sat behind him, pulling the elastic from his bun and combing his hair out slowly with his fingers. "I can't replace you. Even if I wanted to, which I don't—you know I don't—I couldn't. You have nothing to worry about. If you and Becky had this kind of arrangement with . . . Liv, let's say, would Becky need to worry?"

" _No._ " Seth thought of all the interviews he had given about his relationship, saying he knew Becky was _The One_ , and people probably thought it was an exaggeration, but it wasn't. He had known within weeks—probably days, if he were brutally honest—when his feelings seemed to settle into place, like a jigsaw puzzle that had taken ages to complete and was finally whole. "It's just stupid—"

"Stupid male ego stuff?" Roman laughed, tugging Seth's shirt up enough that he could kiss his bushido tattoo, character by character. "That's something you'll have to deal with, because it's not fair to put that on her." He pulled harder on the t-shirt until Seth finally relented and raised his arms so it could be yanked over his head. "It's . . . it's like ice cream."

Seth turned to give Roman a skeptical look, muscles going tight when Roman reached around him and started unfastening his jeans. "What are you talking about?"

Roman kissed his way up to Seth's shoulders as he eased a hand inside his jeans. "Ice cream. You have a favourite flavor, right? What is it?"

" _Not_ mint chocolate chip, no matter what Becky says." Seth tried to laugh, but Roman's hand had curled around his cock; the other pushed his jeans down over his hips. "I don't know—"

"It's an _example_ , Rollins." Roman's low growl of affectionate exasperation slithered down Seth's spine. "Fine. Let's say chocolate. It may be your favourite, but you don't necessarily want it all the time, right? You want some variety, right? But it doesn't mean you like chocolate any less. Same with this, with us. You're Becky's favourite flavour; you're the one she will _always_ want."

Seth tried squirming out of his jeans, but Roman kept him close. "Not . . . not sure that example works, Ro." He took a deep breath, leaning back into Roman, but then Roman's hand dropped away. "What?"

"Becky probably has the shower warmed up by now." Roman rose off the bed and leaned down to give Seth a soft kiss. "Go have some fun. We'll talk later."

Seth was still trying to figure out where Roman was going with the ice cream analogy, but a shower with Becky wasn't something he passed up willingly. After yanking off his jeans, he eased into the bathroom and knocked on the steam-shrouded shower door.

The way Becky face lit up as soon as she saw him banished any insecurities he'd felt. She pulled him into the shower eagerly, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him. The shower definitely wasn't a luxurious one, but it was big enough to have some fun in, which was all that mattered. "Everything okay?" Becky murmured, kissing her way down his neck as she started to stroke him. 

"Yeah." Seth leaned back against the wall and let himself just it enjoy it all for a moment: the rhythm of the water, Becky's mouth and hands and wicked little laugh, the memory of Roman's fingers on his cock. All of it could be his if he could just get out of his own damn way. "Roman was saying the shower was barely big enough for two. I told him for the price of the suite, it ought to be." His smile grew as Becky's grip tightened. "That sound like a challenge to you?"

Becky's grin matched his own. "More like a stipulation match, really. . . ."

Seth reached to the side and turned down the water before opening the door. "ROMAN!" He almost regretted it for a moment—Roman could have been on the phone with his wife or kids—but a moment later, Roman opened the bathroom door, his jeans rumpled enough that Seth knew he must have been jerking off. "I don't know what you're talking about." He braced himself against the wall of the shower when Becky suddenly went down to her knees and started licking him. "I think there's enough room in here for three." There was a concept to add on to Roman's ice cream theory: sometimes adding another flavour to your favourite made things even better.

Roman chuckled, peeling his jeans off slowly and leaving them by the door. "You do, huh? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"


	14. Chapter 14

Three people weren't that much harder to accommodate than two, they quickly discovered. Seth tended to rent large SUVs when they were travelling on the road, so there was always room for Roman if he wanted to ride with them. Most tables in a restaurant were designed to seat at least four. And because they were known to be co-workers and friends, no one questioned seeing them out together in public. Roman couldn't be as openly affectionate with Becky as Seth was for obvious reasons, but the "just friends" mentality that had served the couple so well in the early days of their relationship was covering for them yet again.

That didn't mean there weren't hiccups, though, like hotel requests being misinterpreted. Becky suspected that was the case when the desk clerk kept looking at the three of them and then back down at her computer screen. "I'm so sorry, ma'am," the clerk said at last. "There appears to have been a misunderstanding with the booking. We have you down for a family suite."

Becky nodded. The three of them didn't have sex every night they were on the road, of course, but they almost always hung out after a show, whether it was watching a movie or just chatting. It made more sense to get adjoining rooms. "No, that's correct. It has a connecting door, right?"

The clerk grimaced. "I'm so sorry," she said again, typing rapidly. "Terminology differs from chain to chain. We call those 'joint suites', I'm afraid. When you booked your room, the clerk should have verified what it was you were looking for."

Seth leaned on the counter and tried to keep his cool. "Are there any joint suites available then?" Roman silently backed off a bit, not wanting to overwhelm the clerk.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're booked solid through next Friday." She typed and clicked frantically for a few moments. "No, nothing. I would happily upgrade you to a penthouse suite, but everything else is occupied at the moment. If you like, I can call our sister location on the south side—"

"No." Seth shut his eyes. "I just want to get to bed." He pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were tired, but Becky knew better; she almost thought he had said _get some head_ and only the clerk's non-reaction convinced her otherwise. While he had been driving to the hotel, Becky and Roman had been teasing each other in the backseat, and all of them had been looking forward to some play time.

Becky reached over and squeezed his hand. "Well, what's the family suite like, then?"

"A hot tub, one king-sized bed," the clerk reported. Her enthusiasm dimmed noticeably as she added, "And a set of bunk beds. But I'll happily send up a bottle of wine on the house, if you let me know your preference, and we'll comp any mini-bar purchases and movie rentals—"

"It's fine. That's fine." Becky kissed Seth's cheek. "We'll make it work." The clerk heaved a deep sigh of relief as she handed over two keycards and made some notes for room service. "Thank you for all your help."

Roman fell into step with them on their way to the elevator. "Did I hear her say _bunk beds_?"

"Dibs," Becky replied with a quick grin as they got on the elevator and she handed Roman his card. "It's been a while since I've had bunk beds. I wonder how sturdy—"

Seth shook his head and leaned back against the wall. " _No_. If it breaks, then—"

"I'm disappointed in you, Rollins." Roman shook his head. "Out of all the places your mind could go, it went to damage control? Not . . . possibilities or anything like that?"

Seeing that they were almost on their floor, Becky grabbed her bag and stood at the doors, eager to get a head start. Normally she could get away with it: Roman tried to not be overly touchy with her in public, and Seth tended to worry about more practical things, like their bags. When she felt Seth's arm loop around her waist and haul her backwards, though, she knew she was at a disadvantage. "Hey! What about my bag?" 

Roman grabbed it easily, smiling as the bell dinged and he stepped out into the hall while Seth slowed Becky down. "I'll put it on the bunk bed. You called dibs, remember?"

Becky glared up at her fiancé. "Why are you helping him?"

"Because I actually want to enjoy my night with you two," Seth countered, keeping his voice low. "Which means not trashing the room. Besides, the hot tub holds more appeal to me."

The hot tub might have held more appeal, but it couldn’t fit much else. It was ostensibly family sized, given the suite, but after they had all settled in and got the tub ready, Seth and Roman barely fit. "I'm guessing most families don't have two giants," Becky remarked as she eased into the water, trying to fit in between them.

Waiting until Becky was sure of her footing, Seth pulled her over onto his lap. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's plenty of room."

Roman sank down in the water to his shoulders. "My knees beg to differ."

Becky settled her feet on Roman's thigh. "Sometimes being short pays off." Leaning back against Seth, she closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of the water. While she relaxed, Seth and Roman chatted about the next pay-per-view and the upcoming roster shake-up. She was almost falling asleep when two things caught her attention: a knock at the door and Seth's hand dipping between her legs. "Probably room service," she muttered, sitting up a bit. "Who's getting it?"

Seth pulled his hand back and motioned to the door with the other. "You were the last in," he pointed out. "And the robes will actually fit you." 

"Such gentlemen. If there's chocolate, I hope it's all mint." Sticking out her tongue, Becky took one of the robes from wall hooks by the hot tub and fastened it firmly around her waist before hurrying to the door, looking out through the peephole first. "Sorry about that," she said, opening the door and standing out of the way so the server could wheel the cart in. "Oh, look. _Chocolate!_ " She shot Seth a pointed look and grabbed his wallet, taking out money for a tip. "Thanks so much. Have a great night!"

"You too, ma'am. If you need anything else," the server added, "there's a card on your cart with a phone number. That's the dedicated VIP line. Everything's on the house, and we apologize again for the mix-up."

"Great. Thanks." Becky locked the door again after the server had left and then went to examine the cart. "Chocolate and wine and desserts. . . ." She pushed the cart towards the king-sized bed and sat down.

Glancing over his shoulder, Roman chuckled. "Just remember to leave some for the rest of the class."

"What's that?" Becky cupped a hand to her ear. "Remember to leave some rest in the glass? Is that some American tradition? Leaving wine out for the dream fairy or something?" She opened the bottle and poured herself half a glass before grabbing the box of chocolate and settling back against the bed's headboard.

Leaning around Roman, Seth raised an eyebrow. "You're not coming back in?"

Becky shook her head. "Later." She raised her wine glass in a mock toast. "I've got wine and chocolate and a nice view, so I'm sorted." She would rejoin them soon enough, after she had sampled enough of the chocolates to know which she wanted to hoard; for the moment, she was content to lounge and watch Seth and Roman return to their conversation. _Definitely a nice view,_ she thought as she glanced over. Now that she wasn't in the hot tub, there was more room for the two of them, and they edged closer. _Damn, they're gorgeous_. Roman had one arm resting along the edge of the hot tub and Seth let his head rest back against it, shutting his eyes. It didn't take long until they were kissing, Roman leaning in; Becky gave a sympathetic sigh as she saw his free hand slid down Seth's chest beneath the water.

They were so much more comfortable with each other now, but it still amazed her how she could spend all day with Roman in public and think of him just like an affectionately annoying older brother, but then all it took was the right glance or a subtle reference to flip her thoughts to _Fuck, I can't wait until his mouth's on me_. She and Seth didn't have to hide as much, thankfully, but the flip-of-a-switch mood change was almost becoming a turn-on in its own right, and watching it spark between Seth and Roman was even better. "You're both so _pretty_." It took her a moment to realize she'd said it aloud.

"You're welcome to join in any time, Becks." Seth still had his eyes mostly shut, and his voice had taken on the thick, languid haze of an impending orgasm. Judging from the positioning of Roman's arm in the water, the handjob was almost done, and Becky sat up to get a better view.

Roman gave Seth a rough kiss as he came before glancing over at Becky. "Did you save us some wine, at least?"

Becky glanced at the bottle. She had refilled her glass once, but only halfway; she wanted to have her own fun that night _and_ be able to remember it. "I think I'll save the rest of this bottle for me," she said, jamming the cork back in and carrying the bottle over to the bunk bed.

She had barely started to climb the ladder before she heard a sudden splash and then Roman was out of the tub, jumping onto the king-sized bed and landing within grabbing distance of her ankles. "We're supposed to share, remember?" Roman wrapped his arms around her knees and tugged gently.

"There's another bottle on the cart. . . ." Becky struggled to hold onto the bed frame with one hand and tuck the bottle under the pillow with the other. She tried edging towards the safety railing, but Roman's grip was unrelenting. Her next best option was to free her legs from the robe, hoping his water-slicked skin would slid right off hers, but that didn't work either.

"You don't want to play with us in the hot tub," Roman teased, undoing the robe's sash and kissing her hip. "You don't want to share the wine—"

"I drank from the bottle!" Becky blurted out with a laugh that quickly turned to a gasp when Roman gripped her thighs hard. "It'll have my germs—"

Roman's laugh could turn her on at any given time, but with his mouth was just below her belly button, it sent shivers through her legs and made her toes curl. "Irish, I know where your mouth's been. No worries there."

As Roman kissed his way down, Becky managed to get a loose grip on the bed frame. "Seth! Are you going to let him talk about your wife like that?"

"Depends." Seth's voice was still syrupy-slow, but his chuckle was clear as day. "Do I get to watch? Maybe we should always get bunk beds. . . ."

"The top bed comes in handy, anyway," Roman replied after taking a breath. Then he was licking Becky again in earnest, holding her steady as her grip faltered. She wriggled out of her robe and it slipped to the floor as Roman gingerly tugged her down, spun around, and planted her on the king-sized bed in a way that, in a different venue and a _very_ different context, might be called a modified power bomb.

Seth had turned around to watch them, folding his arms on the rim of the tub and resting his chin on them. "Probably not enough clearance up there, though. And the frame doesn't look all that stable. . . ."

Roman was doing his best to keep Becky somewhat still, but she nearly twisted over onto her side as she climaxed, hands pushing hard enough against the headboard to make the wood groan. "Still, it's tempting," he replied, sitting back for a moment and looking at the bunk bed as if sizing up its sturdiness. Then he stood and easily retrieved the wine bottle Becky had been trying to hide on the top bunk. "But the bottom bunk can be fun too." He popped the cork out and took a swig. "Not too bad." Holding the bottle out in Seth's direction, he added, "Want some?"

"Sure." Seth glanced over at Becky, still sprawled contentedly on the king-sized bed. As Roman neared, he tilted his head back and opened his mouth in anticipation of the wine. A few drops spilled past his lips, but Roman quickly kissed them away. "So that means the top bunk is a definite no, then?"

"Get your ass out of the water and check for yourself if you're so curious. You're the one who was all worried about breaking it." Roman took another swig of wine before setting the bottle back on the room service cart. "Anything else you were trying to hide from us, Irish?"

Becky rolled onto her side, watching Roman walk back to the hot tub. It was hard to tell which droplets on him and Seth were water and which were sweat, but she wanted to lick them up regardless. "Not yet."

Seth raised an eyebrow and looked over to Roman. "I'm not sure if that's supposed to be innuendo or if that's just the wine."

Roman shook his head as he sat on the rim of the hot tub. "The wine isn't _that_ good." When Becky stood up and sauntered over, he positioned himself behind Seth so his legs framed his lover's shoulders. "You still want to fixate on the bunk bed now?" he asked, gripping Seth's hair with one hand and yanking his head back. "Because if you want to go check—"

"No. No, I'm good." Seth grinned up at Becky as she stepped into the water and straddled his lap. She slid down on him easily, but when she didn't move in for a kiss, he was surprised—until he glanced to the side and saw her taking just the tip of Roman's cock between her lips. The harder she rocked against Seth, the deeper she took Roman in her mouth; keeping an arm around her waist, Seth turned to the side a bit so he could watch better. "If the bunk—"

Becky and Roman both reached for Seth's mouth at the same time, but Roman covered it first, gripping his jaw tightly. "One more word about the bunk bed before I come," he growled, his other hand tightening in Becky's hair, "and I'm going to tie you to it and leave you there while Becky and I enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night. Understood?"

Seth nodded against Roman's thigh. He was close to coming, so Roman couldn't be far off either, and it didn't really matter where they were or what they used as props; it was being together that mattered.

But curiosity and desire often go hand in hand, and it didn't take much until the novelty of the bunk bed beckoned them all. Roman did end up tying Seth to it, but just as like his power bomb to Becky, the context was everything.


	15. Chapter 15

"How did we go through so many condoms in an hour?" Becky asked as she navigated around the rainbow of wrappers cluttering the hotel room floor. It was really just two colours, gold and blue, but the gold foil reflected back the colours in the furniture and their abandoned clothes. They were more diligent with disposing of the actual condoms, but often left the wrappers wherever they happened to fall until morning.

"You were here for most of it," Roman replied, brushing hair out of his face. "I'm pretty sure you remember." He reached across Seth to grab the bottle of water that was on the side table.

Becky laughed as she riffled through the condom boxes on the dresser, pulling a few out of each. "Sure do, but people might start getting suspicious if you're buying so many when you're on the road and your wife's at hom—" A sharp knock at the suite's outer door made her freeze. "Shit," she hissed, tossing the handfuls of condoms onto the bed as if she had been caught stealing. "No one ordered room service, right?"

Both men shook their heads. They usually waited until they had worked up more of an appetite to have food sent up, and since Hunter had treated some of the top-tier wrestlers to a late dinner, none of them were particularly hungry yet. "Could be Charlotte and Andrade," Seth murmured, letting his head fall back against Roman's shoulder. "Didn't they say something about going out for drinks?"

"Shit." Becky grabbed the nearest robe and tugged it on, shutting the bedroom door behind her. As she walked through the common space in the family suite, she did a quick check for anything obvious—stray clothing, a condom wrapper, anything that might hint at their activities for the evening—but she saw nothing. After tightening the sash on her robe, she opened the door just as a second knock—this one sounding impatient—made the doorknob rattle.

Hunter stood in the hallway, still dressed in his suit but with his tie loosened. "Sorry to interrupt. I need to talk to Seth."

Becky blinked, trying to think of an excuse in a hurry. She certainly couldn't invite Hunter in, not without telling Roman to stay hidden and quiet in their bedroom. "Uh, he's in bed." Unless he had moved since she left the room, it wasn't even a lie. "Can't it wait until morning?"

Hunter shook his head. "Legal needs something signed by a certain time, and they only just got the amended paperwork to me." Glancing down, Becky saw that Hunter's hands were empty. "I have it back in my suite. Confidentiality concerns and all that." Then he gestured inside. "Can you get him, please?"

"He's in bed. He's really tired. . . ." Leaning against the door, Becky did her best not to stammer.

" _In bed_ I'll buy, Lynch, but it's barely past midnight." Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I think we both know he's not sleeping." Then he gave a low chuckle. "It won't take long, I promise. Ten minutes. Twenty, tops. And then you can get back to enjoying your night."

When she first started dating Seth, Becky might have blushed at the implication, but now she was used to people assuming they had sex all night long so she did nothing to challenge the idea. "Fine," she relented. "But don't blame me if he's cranky about it." When Hunter gave her a look, she started closing the door. "He'll be out in a minute. He needs to get dressed." Swearing under her breath, Becky scuttled back to their bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed. Seth and Roman were cuddled up so sweetly that she hated to break it up; somehow, it was usually her or Roman who ended up in the middle, so she had been trying to make sure Seth got his turn too. "It's Hunter. He says Legal just sent something he needs Seth to sign." She flinched when she stepped on a condom wrapper and its rough edge scratched the bottom of her foot. "I asked if it could wait until morning, but he said it was time-sensitive and confidential and all that."

"Fuck." Seth rolled over to give Roman a quick kiss before leaving the bed. "Okay. Hopefully it won't take long. I'll be back as soon as I can." After grabbing his jeans from the floor, he pulled Becky into a kiss. "Save some fun for me."

"Always." Becky sat at the foot of the bed and watched Seth get dressed, but she didn't turn to Roman until she heard the outer door shut and the lock beep as it reactivated. "If it's a secret," she said slowly, drawing her knees up to her chest, "I don't expect you to tell me, but . . . is it anything I need to worry about? He hasn't mentioned any legal problems to me."

Roman sat up against the headboard. "He hasn't mentioned anything to me either, so I don't think it can be too bad. Might be some copyright thing. The McMahons always get twitchy about that. I'm sure it's minor, though. Don't worry about it." Then he leaned forward and reached for her. "Come on. Stop worrying. Now that Seth's gone, I'm getting cold."

Becky chuckled. "Liar." Roman was usually even warmer than Seth was, and the sheet covering him from the waist down was thin enough that she could tell he wasn't suffering any ill effects from a chill.

"Fine. I know _you're_ getting cold," Roman countered, lunging forward and grabbing the sash of her robe. "So since Seth's not here, it's my job to be gallant and warm you up."

"And how is taking my robe is off going to help with that?" Laughing, Becky half-heartedly tried to scramble off the bed, but it didn't take much for Roman to get her back under the sheet.

Roman grinned as he wrestled the robe off Becky and tossed it to the floor. "Isn't that how they always treat hypothermia in the movies?" he asked, laughing as he nuzzled her shoulder. "Everyone gets naked and huddles together? Direct skin contact and all that?"

"I don't have hypothermia," Becky murmured. Between Roman's body heat and the residual warmth from where Seth had been, it didn't take her very long to get quite comfy. _I hope Seth remembered his room key,_ she thought as Roman snuggled up against her back. "And you can't apply that theory to condoms, either."

"Then find me one. All I've got over here are Seth's." A cascade of blue foil squares rained down from Roman's hand to land in front of Becky's face. "Any gold over there?"

"I threw over some of each, I know I did. . . ." Becky almost thought she found one, but it was an empty wrapper that hadn't quite made it to the floor. Reluctantly moving away from Roman's warmth, she reached under the far pillow and finally found an unopened gold.

Roman reached over her shoulder, plucked the condom from her hand, and opened the foil carefully. "Any requests?" he murmured against her shoulder as he rolled the condom into place.

Becky felt the slightest twinge of guilt at that. They were all obeying the agreed-upon terms of threesome, and they always talked about any new considerations that arose, but sometimes she still felt like she was getting away with something. If Seth wasn't there, she would occasionally ask Roman to be a bit rougher than usual, and she always told herself it was mostly to spare Seth's feelings: she didn't want his defensive mode to kick in—a naked brawl in a hotel room would be difficult to explain away—but she also didn't want him to feel awkward. Even if he agreed to some of her requests, he would always be afraid of hurting her; Roman certainly didn't want to harm her, but their emotional bond was different. "Slow, I guess?" she said at last, relaxing back against him. "And then when Seth gets back. . . ."

"We'll all still have time to play." Kissing his way down her back, Roman let his hands play for a while before he moved up behind her again. He exhaled softly as he entered her, resting his forehead against the back of her head. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank us every time we have sex, you know." Becky's eyes drifted shut and she forced herself not to wriggle back against him. The whole point of requesting _slow_ was to savour it.

Roman tilted her face up so he could kiss her. "Nothing wrong with a little gratitude, Irish." Then he started thrusting deeper inside her, making her moan. "I don't know if I would have gotten through these last couple months without you two."

Before Becky could reply, there was a shrill beep in the distance. "Seth?" she called out cautiously, readying herself to get disentangled from Roman if Hunter had come back too. Coming up with a feasible lie for why she was flushed and out of breath would probably be embarrassing, but she had faced worse.

"Just me!" Seth called out.

"Thank fuck," Roman swore, tightening his grip on Becky's hip as he started moving again. "We really need a warning word or something."

"Not _another_ one," Becky protested. Each of them in the threesome had multiple safe words, and it wasn't easy to remember who used which word for which partner. Before Roman could debate with her, though, Seth stepped into the room, shedding his shirt before the door shut behind him. "Everything okay?" she asked, flipping down the edge of the sheet so he would know he was welcome.

"All good." As soon as Seth had peeled off his jeans and left them on the floor, he joined his partners in the bed, pressing in close to Becky. "What did I miss?" he asked, kissing her first and then leaning over her shoulder to kiss Roman.

Becky grabbed a handful of Seth's hair and pulled him into another kiss. Now that Seth was back with them, Roman was moving faster, harder, and her breaths were getting shallower by the second. "Roman wants a warning word now too."

Seth dipped his head to kiss Becky's collarbone. "Sex is starting to feel like a vocabulary lesson." He slid a hand along her hip just below Roman's and nudged her thighs together until there was just a shadow of a space at their apex. "Tomorrow?" he murmured, pushing his cock between her thighs, his rhythm an echo of Roman's.

It wasn't quite like having them both at once but it was close, and it made any thoughts of _slow_ or safe words melt away. She wrapped an arm around Seth's neck and kissed him as long and hard as she could, but it didn't take long until her breaths were coming too rapidly and she had to pull back. Roman and Seth had just started kissing again when her climax hit, making her writhe between them, and she was a bit surprised that it was Seth who came next. The two of them were still catching their breath when Roman finally came, and Becky pushed lightly at Seth's chest. "You were supposed to be in the middle." Reluctantly disentangling herself from them both, she crawled over Seth and nudged him closer to Roman.

Roman leaned over Seth and kissed him as he reached down to stroke him. "Hey, Irish," he murmured, moving slowly down Seth's chest, "any more golds over there?"

Watching Seth's eyes flutter shut, Becky brushed her lips against his and stood. As much as she loved being the one to put that expression on his face, it was fun to watch it at a distance too. While Roman started to lick Seth's cock clean, Becky rummaged around the now-rumpled blanket until she found another unopened gold square. After tearing the foil carefully, she tapped Roman's hand and set the square in it. "Anything else?"

Sitting back slowly, letting the tip of Seth's cock linger in his mouth, Roman took his old condom off, tossed it in the garbage bag on his side of the bed, and wiped himself off before putting on the new condom. "You've got the other side. Let's remind him why we finish business before we get into bed."

Stretching out alongside Seth, Becky grinned wickedly. "Gladly."


	16. Chapter 16

"Our golden trio does it again!" Clapping in a measured way so her bracelets didn't jingle too much, Stephanie McMahon approached Becky, Roman, and Seth, leaving Hunter to field the last of the technical questions from the media. "You were all amazing. Good job." She ushered the three wrestlers a bit further away from the stage entrance so they would be less likely to be seen or overheard. "You were all excellent. Seth, Roman—you planted the seeds of an upcoming rivalry beautifully. Nothing too obvious, but enough that it'll stick in some people's heads and when things get rolling, they'll go back to rewatch the announcement. Becky, incredible as always." She gave Becky a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "We want your match to be the main women's match, so start thinking about who you'd like to feud with and give me some names, okay?"

The official announcement for Chicago getting SummerSlam had barely ended, but WWE's crew was a well-oiled machine, already dissembling things backstage and getting them packed up. Becky edged closer to Seth to get out of the way of a convoy of lighting equipment trunks being wheeled to the trucks. "Sure. Right now, Sonya would be at the top of my list, but I'll think on it and let you know." She knew she didn't have nearly the amount of clout some wrestling fans accused her of wielding—and abusing—but she was determined to use what little sway she had to help bolster some of the unappreciated women on the roster.

"Great." Then Stephanie patted one of Seth's arms and one of Roman's. "You two, keep up the good work. Maybe take a few friendly jabs on Twitter, that sort of thing. Nothing too obvious, but enough to start a trail." When she heard her name called, Stephanie switched from her casual smile to her corporate one. "No rest for the wicked, right? You all have a great weekend, okay?"

"Thanks, Steph." Seth looped an arm around Becky's waist and the three of them started walking to the parking area. "Now I can get you home and get you out of that dress," he murmured into her hair, loud enough for Roman to hear. Looking over at his friend, he added, "And you out of that suit." They had all dressed up for the announcement, but had a change of clothes in the back of Seth's SUV in case their formal wear got too uncomfortable. It would take a couple hours to get back to his place, but since they had a rare weekend together, they didn't want to spend it at a hotel. At his house, at least, they could be assured of privacy, and they could sprawl as much as they liked.

"I don't know. I like his tie," Becky countered, reaching over to smooth Roman's tie down. "It brings out his eyes."

Laughing, Roman loosened the tie, pulled it over his head, and dropped it over Becky's. "You like it? Good." Leaning closer and lowering his voice, he added, "It's all you get to wear tonight." Then he adjusted the knot, letting his hand linger by her throat. They were far enough from the bustle of the backstage crew that they didn't have to worry about being seen, but she was mostly blocked from view by his and Seth's bodies anyway.

"I can't believe _I'm_ the one having to tell you to behave." Seth's voice was mockingly stern, but he was enjoying the teasing as much as they were. His house would be the first one where they had spent any meaningful time together as a triad. They didn't want Roman's kids to accidentally see—or hear—anything, so they would have to wait until Galina took them to visit family to use his house, and Becky's neighbourhood in Los Angeles had a lot of celebrities, and thus a lot of paparazzi hoping for scandalous photos.

Becky pulled his head down to hers and gave him a lingering kiss. "You won't be saying that in a few hours, though."

"Yeah, well, everybody keeps clothes on while we're in the car," Seth declared. "There aren't a lot of great places to pull off to the side. Anyone want to change before we head out?"

"I'll bring my bag in with me. I'm not wearing these heels any longer than I have to." Since Roman needed more leg room, he was sitting in the passenger seat, but Becky didn't mind, because he meant she got the whole backseat to herself. As soon as she sat down, she took her shoes off and set them on the seat beside her.

"So . . . Golden Trio, huh?" Roman reclined his seat a bit. "Think we have to worry about anyone catching on?"

Seth shook his head as he started driving. "It's a _Harry Potter_ reference, man. Hasn't JoJo read those yet? We'll have to get her the set for her birthday, Becks. Tell me she's at least seen the movies."

Becky reached forward and tugged lightly on Roman's hair. "He's talking about Harry and Hermione and Ron. It's obvious who I'd be." Before either of the men could answer, she grinned and said, "Ron, of course. Ginger, funny, clever."

"Then that would make me Hermione," Seth laughed, "if I still want to marry you."

Roman raised a questioning eyebrow. "Wait a minute. Isn't Hermione supposed to be the smart one?" Cackling, he punched Seth's shoulder lightly. Now that they were on the highway, they had to be careful to not distract Seth too much.

"Well, Hermione _is_ all about rules," Becky noted, "and he was just reminding us to behave, so I guess it fits. And that makes you Harry, I guess." She leaned forward again and let her fingertips brush across his forehead. "You can skip the scar, though."

"I got enough scars already," Roman replied. "One of them probably looks like a lightning bolt."

They fell into easy chatter for a while, lulled by the highway speeds and blurring scenery. "Are there any coffee places coming up soon?" Becky asked, squeezing between the two front seats to kiss Seth's cheek. "And _yes_ , I _know_ I should have asked you to stop before we left the city, _Dad_."

"She means _Daddy_ , don't you, Becks?" Roman's chuckle was enough to drown out the music for a moment.

"Ha. He wishes." Slumping back in her seat, Becky sighed, looking out the window to her left and then to her right. Traffic was light, probably because of the time of day. The press conference had been in the early morning, so Roman had flown up the day before and they had all stayed at a nearby hotel. Unless they ran into trouble, they would easily be back at Seth's before rush hour hit. "Well, if there's no possibility of coffee, I'll just change then."

"Wait. What?" Seth took a quick glimpse in the rear-view mirror to see Becky reaching behind her back and unzipping her dress. "Hey. _No._ Remember the _everybody keeps clothes on while we're in the car_ clause?"

"The windows are tinted," Becky scoffed, unfastening her seatbelt and starting to wriggle out of her dress. It had been cut at odd angles and required underwear to match. "And I'll be quick."

"Roman?" Seth glanced over at the passenger side and made a face at his friend. "Do something, please? I kinda need my hands on the wheel."

Roman gave a little shrug. "I don't know, man. She's almost done. And it's a good show," he added with a lopsided grin. "But if you insist." He turned at the waist and reached back between the two front seats, grabbing his tie and using it to pull Becky forward. Her leggings were halfway up her thighs and her t-shirt was a loose halo around her neck. "This stays on," he said firmly, giving it enough of a tug that she let out a squeak. "And get dressed quick before you distract our chauffeur."

Seth shook his head. "First I'm the dad. Now I'm the chauffeur. . . ."

"Get it straight, bro. When you're a dad, you automatically become a chauffeur. You'd better get ready for that." Roman relaxed his grip on the tie and smoothed it down like Becky had done when he was wearing it, stopping his hand just above her breasts.

Seth could only watch it all from the corner of his eye, but it wasn't helping his concentration at all. "We're only about an hour away, guys. Just . . . behave, okay? Please?" After all the warnings he had given, he could hardly say he was imagining Becky playing with herself in the backseat, letting him see just a glimpse of arching hips and teasing fingers. Or if she moved up just enough, then Roman could— _Stop it,_ he told himself, clamping his jaw shut tightly.

Roman must have heard Seth's teeth grinding together, because he let go of the tie. "Okay, Becks. We'll play later. Put the tie away and pull up your leggings before Seth caves and asks you for a show. I don't really want to get run off the road." His wicked grin was perfectly reflected in the rear-view mirror. "I got plans for this weekend, you know."

"You two are horrible," Seth muttered, shifting in his seat. Even worse was the fact that there wasn't a decent rest stop for miles, so he couldn't even deal with his erection. _At least I'm not wearing skinny jeans,_ he thought.

That didn't mean it wasn't noticeable, though. Looking through the windshield with the blandest expression imaginable, Roman reached over and gave his cock a quick, gentle squeeze. "Our boy's going to need some attention when we get home."

Squaring his jaw, Seth took a deep breath and focussed on looking straight ahead. "One of you is going to have very sore knees when I'm done with you."

Becky's lewd laugh filled the SUV. "Why not both of us?"

" _Horrible,_ " Seth repeated, voice almost a growl. "You two are _horrible_."

"Maybe we should stop teasing him, Roman." Becky made her eyes comically wide. "He might spank us for being naughty."

"Not if we spank him first," Roman grinned.

There were times when Seth enjoyed having a vivid imagination. The remainder of that drive wasn't one of them.


	17. Chapter 17

If it was possible to have a hangover from too much sex, Becky wanted to know the cure and _fast_. She was hemmed in between Roman and Seth, with Roman's arm heavy across her stomach and Seth curled up on her other side, giving her a lazy kiss good morning. " _My knees_ ," she groaned, lifting the sheet and looking down at her legs. The inner curves of her knees were still a bright, angry red. Between blowjobs and riding, she actually had friction burns that tore the skin. 

Seth wrapped Roman's tie around his fist and pulled her closer, and Becky was surprised it had survived the night around her neck. "I told you someone was going to have sore knees. It didn't have to be _both_ of you. Not that I mind, of course." To make up for their teasing, Becky and Roman had teamed up on him as soon as they got home until they stopped for a dinner break.

"Yeah, and your ring gear covers your whole _leg_. Those," Becky insisted, pointing down at her raw knees, "aren't going to be better by Monday."

"That's what knee pads are for." Seth kissed her again, wrapping a hand around her hip. "Maybe you should keepsome here for next time. . . ."

Becky burst out laughing, but even that barely made Roman stir, his arm tightening a bit around her middle. "For a moment there, I thought you meant in the ring."

"That too." They kissed languidly until Roman woke up, cuddling in closer and planting a sleepy kiss on Becky's back. "How are _your_ knees?" Seth asked, pushing the sheet back down to look. Becky got cold easily, but between the three of them, the bed rarely had a chance to lose its warmth.

"Sore." Roman's laugh made Becky shiver and snuggle closer to Seth, so Roman stroked her back to keep her warm. "So what's for breakfast?" Roman asked, peering at Seth over Becky's shoulder.

The prospect of food made Becky pay a bit more attention. "Aside from lots of coffee." She gave a Seth a quick kiss, lingering over his lower lip.

"Why are you both looking at me?" Seth asked with a laugh. They had some leftovers from their delivered meal the night before, but he knew how much Becky loved breakfast foods.

"Knees," Roman and Becky claimed as one, each shooting him a winsome smile.

Seth shook his head and flopped back against his pillow. "If you think you're getting breakfast in bed, you're wrong. You have to drag your asses downstairs, and if you're already doing that. . . ."

Roman held up a hand in surrender. "I'm just a guest. I wouldn't want to mess up anything in your kitchen. And besides," he added, spooning tight against Becky's back, "someone has to keep our girl warm, right?"

Closing her eyes, Becky snuggled into Roman's warmth. "And it's your house, so—"

Seth's incredulous laugh was softened by the lingering happiness flowing through him. "Oh, so it's _my_ house now, huh?" Leaning over, he kissed Becky and then Roman. "Okay. That's fine. I see how it is."

"Look at it this way," Roman suggested. "We're giving you a head start. We'll be down in ten minutes."

Becky barely raised her head. "Fifteen?"

"Ten." Seth tugged on the necktie until her eyes fluttered open. "And that stays on until you shower."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't how negotiations work," she mumbled. "You should have at least moved up to eleven minutes."

"Think of it this way," Seth retorted, tugging the covers out of her reach as he got out of bed. "I could have gone even lower." He grabbed a pair of pyjama pants from a drawer, tugged them on, and shuffled downstairs. Coffee was first on the menu; anything else would be a bonus.

Sitting up, Roman tugged on Becky's waist. "Come on. Up and at 'em. Or should I say _him_?"

Becky gave him a dark glare. "I still have precious, precious bed minutes to use." Now that Roman had left her too, she had no choice but to curl up tighter and clutch a pillow to her chest. 

"Nah. Let's help our boy with breakfast and surprise him. I'm not entirely sure he thinks all of yesterday was just teasing." Roman dug in his bag until he found his workout shorts, stepping into them as Becky finally sat up. "What do you want? Robe? Shirt?" He shuffled through the discarded clothing on the floor as if it were the world's messiest clothing store.

Becky felt her cheeks warm a bit as she pointed to a heap of cloth on the floor. "Seth's dress shirt. And panties, I guess."

"Aw, poor Becks, having to put on clothes." Roman knelt on the edge of the bed and adjusted his tie so it sat nicely between her breasts. "That'll be fixed soon enough and you know it. Come on." He handed her Seth's shirt and started looking for her underwear. By the time he found it, she had shrugged into the dress shirt and done up the bottom four buttons so it wouldn't billow out around her and make her catch a chill. "I'm pretty sure I've seen dental floss more substantial than these," Roman said as he uncovered her panties and tossed them to her.

"I didn't hear any complaints yesterday," Becky replied, pulling them on quickly. They weren't meant for long-term wear, but considering they would either be fucking or showering right after breakfast, she wasn't too worried about how comfortable they were.

Roman just grinned as he stepped out into the hallway. "You're not hearing any now either." He gave her a quick kiss before leading the way down the stairs. "Kinda nice to have the run of the place, isn't it? Don't have to worry about where we leave clothes or condoms."

Becky held his tie out so she could get a better look at it. It was no longer the sleek, shining thing it had been at the press conference; now it was rumpled, its sheen muted by hands repeatedly tugging on it. "You might have to be careful with this. It might just get lost in my luggage."

"Consider it a souvenir." Roman gave her ass a gentle smack just as they entered the kitchen, where Seth was putting together a makeshift breakfast. "How can we help?"

At the stove, Seth half-turned with a start. "Becky still has bed minutes left. How'd you manage to get her to come downstairs early?"

Becky wrapped both her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind, kissing each character in his bushido tattoo. "I get to keep the tie," she declared.

Looking down at her arms, Seth recognized his shirt. "Are you staking a claim on this too?" he asked, plucking at the sleeve.

"Well, if it's _our_ house. . . ." Becky kissed the nape of his neck before stepping away to get coffee mugs. When Seth raised an eyebrow, she just smiled. "You're welcome to wear my underwear any time you like. I've already told you that."

Roman sat on one of the island stools. "Is it my turn to call both of you horrible now?"

"I don't know, man. I think you might be the horrible one here. You gave her a tie," Seth pointed out. "This is _my_ house"—he shot a quick look at Becky, making her laugh as she grabbed the coffee pot—"and you didn't even get me a host gift or anything."

Becky twirled the tie with one hand as she poured coffee with the other. "I have been given clothing," she said with mock seriousness. "I am a free house elf now."

Seth and Becky managed to hold it together for about five seconds before bursting into laughter, leaving Roman utterly baffled. "If this is another _Harry Potter_ thing, don't you even think about getting my daughter those books." While Becky was still laughing, trying to catch her breath, he grabbed the lone cup of coffee she had managed to pour and pulled it over to his spot. "Horrible," he declared, using his snootiest voice. "Horrible, the both of you."

"Since I'm the only one not calling everyone else horrible," Becky said, "I think I should get a reward." She poured another cup of coffee and put it by the stove for Seth before filling her own. "Or picking rights maybe. Maybe I should get to choose the next hotel room. One with those tacky theme rooms. Those are fun."

"Everyone just be . . . normal for half an hour and eat." Seth started setting an assortment of food on the island, some freshly made and others packaged, while Becky took out the plates and utensils, and in moments the raunchy teasing gave way to friendly breakfast chat. Roman gave his friends updates on various family members and asked about Becky's dad. Then, using various plates and utensils almost like action figures, the three of them brainstormed about how to build the upcoming feud between Seth and Roman for maximum dramatic effect. 

Even though she knew it was going to be an incredible story to watch unfold, Becky still dreaded the feud a bit. It was hard enough for them to get time together as it was; once Seth and Roman started feuding, they really shouldn't be seen together in public at all, except at WWE events. Adjoining suites in hotels would still do the trick, but they would have to be more careful than ever. This could be one of the last times when they wouldn't have to worry about being spotted together. When Becky looked up from her mostly empty mug, both Seth and Roman were watching her closely. "Babe, what's wrong?" Seth asked, reaching across the island and squeezing her hand. "You kinda zoned out there."

"Sorry. It's . . . nothing." Their time together wasn't all about sex and she didn't want to be the one to bring it up again, but the triad had become such an integral part of her life that she wasn't sure how she would put it aside, even if it was only for a few months. Neither of them stopped looking at her, though, so she sighed, scooting her stool closer to Seth's. "I was just thinking about how the feud is going to make this more difficult. Us," she clarified, pointing at each of them in turn. "The triad. If you two are at odds, you're hardly going to be hanging out in a restaurant. Right now, your storylines aren't really intersecting, so we can still get away with some stuff, but once things start heating up—"

Seth hugged her with one arm. "We'll make it work. Maybe we won't be able to be together as often, but we'll find a way."

Now that her mind had latched on to one dark cloud, though, Becky naturally spotted another on the horizon. "But what if Roman was right about Stephanie's 'Golden Trio' comment? What if it wasn't a _Harry Potter_ reference at all?" The McMahons were champions of the thinly veiled threat, and Becky wouldn't put it past Stephanie to try using their triad against them.

"I'm sure she just meant that we're the money-makers, that's all." Roman finished the last of his coffee and set the mug aside. "We know how to behave at a press conference and with the mainstream media, and the McMahons appreciate that because not everyone's good at it."

"I hope so." The rest of their breakfast was a bit subdued; Becky didn't even pretend to jump when Roman smacked her ass with the dishtowel after they had cleaned up. "I need a distraction," she declared. Maybe this would be one of the last times when they wouldn't have to look over their shoulders, but if that were the case, then she was going to enjoy every minute of it. "And since no one's showered yet. . . ."

Roman grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into a kiss. "Only because we love you. After that, we're doing something about your knees."

Then the three of them went back upstairs, Becky quite happy to watch as Seth and Roman enjoyed each other. Her lingering mood would have stopped her from enjoying them fully if she'd been taking part, but watching them helped banish her lingering dark thoughts kiss by kiss, moan by moan, she was breathing heavier too, toes curling in sympathy as Seth stretched out beneath Roman and let out something between a snarl and a sob. "Get over here," Roman ordered, crooking a finger at her. "Now. On the bed, on your back."

Becky was ready not to think for a while, so she pulled her panties off and let them drop to the floor before undoing the bottom four buttons of the shirt. When she laid down beside Seth, he slid a hand between her legs; Roman's hand delved a bit lower, fingers sliding in, and before long her moans were joining their chorus. Seth squirmed around as best he could so he could kiss her, and which she reached for his cock, her knuckles brushed against Roman's. "Both," Seth pleaded, "please." Roman's hand moved to Seth's balls while Becky's wrapped around him, and then everything started to merge.

Becky wasn't sure who came first or next or last; their bodies were all working in unison, one person's orgasm crashing like a wave over the others. One second she felt herself tightening around Roman's fingers and the next there was wetness dripping between her fingers and then Roman was almost howling. By the time they all stopped, the fitted sheet had come loose from the bed and with the three of them all struggling to catch their breath, the room sounded like an echo chamber.

"I guess it's my turn," Becky said when she caught her breath. "You two are horrible."


	18. Chapter 18

The dynamic of the growing feud between Roman and Seth was both a blessing and a curse. It gave them—and, by extension, Becky—a kayfabe reason to be spending so much time together backstage. Feuding wrestlers often met up to discuss things about their rivalry: tone, topics to avoid, next steps. Becky hadn't been brought up in the context of the feud yet, but it made sense that Seth would ask for her advice, given her fraught battles with Charlotte. If the three of them tried to sneak away in an arena, everyone seemed to assume they were working on the feud and left them alone.

It made the public aspects of their triad that much harder, though. Before, when everything was friendly between them on-screen, fans thought nothing of seeing them hanging out together in cafes. Now they didn't have that luxury. If they wanted to dine together, they had to find a restaurant that had private rooms. Even getting their regular connecting rooms was a risk in case a nosy fan found out their suite numbers; meeting up in each other's home cities was virtually impossible, since they wanted to avoid having their pictures taken in the airport. Roman had joked that at one time it had felt like he had no time at home with his wife, and now he had the opposite problem: it was increasingly difficult to find time to be with his partners.

Balance was the key to keeping them all happy during the feud, so they had reached a compromise of sorts: whoever had the upper hand on screen or in the ring that day was the bottom at night. They didn't want to exclude Becky, of course, so she was the tie breaker: if Seth and Roman came out roughly equal or didn't interact, then she was the bottom. That particular night, Seth had interrupted Roman's title match against A.J. Styles, causing him to lose, but Roman wasn't too bothered. "I just get to have my fun later tonight, that's all," he had murmured upon seeing the script at the start of the evening. "Gives me time to plan."

"Maybe you should tell him you want to drive," Becky had joked, laughing when Seth shot her a dark look as they walked to the parking lot. On the nights where she wasn't the tie-breaker, she usually assisted whoever was on top, depending on the tone the evening took on. From the glint in Roman's eyes, though, it looked like he might want to handle things all on his own.

"Don't forget what I can do with a necktie," Roman replied with a smirk, adjusting his casually. There had been a charity gala in the afternoon and most of the wrestlers who had attended went directly to the arena afterwards and changed right into their gear. It meant that both Seth and Roman were in sleek suits—Seth's black with a dark grey dress shirt and Roman's a charcoal plaid paired with a black shirt. When he had realized that he and Seth had basically reversed colours, he laughed.

"Not until we get to the hotel, remember? We're not supposed to be seen together." Then it was Seth's turn to laugh. If Roman wanted to ride to the hotel with them, it meant he'd have to duck down in the back seat the entire way. The hotel had a private parking area for celebrity guests as well as separate elevators, so at least they wouldn't have to be on guard all night.

"You're lucky I'm married," Roman shot back, "or I'd go to Vince and suggest a love triangle storyline." His wicked chuckle was paired with an equally licentious grin. "And you know he likes me better than you, so I'd get to win."

"Just because I'm only assisting tonight doesn't mean I don't get a say." Becky reminded Roman, poking him as she reached for the passenger door of the rental SUV. She was so used to sitting in the back to give him the extra leg space up front that the switch felt strange. "Maybe I should leave you both for Sonya."

Roman and Seth shared a look over the roof of the SUV. "Don't put ideas in his head, Becks." After Seth had everything stowed in the back, he got in the driver's seat, taking his time: it would be one of the last times he would be in control for the night, so he was enjoying it while he could. "So . . . drinks? Coffee? Late supper?"

The rental SUV's windows were tinted, but Roman still did his best to stay low. "Nice try, Rollins. Just go to the hotel. We can order in food when we get hungry." Then he chuckled. "Now let's see. What do you think we should make him do tonight, Becks?"

"Tying him up is always good," Becky offered, "Easy to hide the marks." She reached over and traced a finger along Seth's forearm, lingering over his wrist.

"You're lucky you don't wear full-length tights to wrestle," Seth retorted, slipping a hand between her knees. "Because if you did, you'd have marks from your knees all the way up." 

Roman reached between the two front seats and grabbed Seth's wrist before he could demonstrate just how high his bruises and bite marks would reach. "Not in the car, remember? At least not if you're the one driving," he amended. The back seat, often to the driver's vexation, was another story. "Both of you need to behave, because I didn't pack enough cuffs for two."

Becky smiled back at him. "You should have said something earlier. I could have brought my set."

Seth shook his head as he spotted the hotel. He could have taken a longer route but, in all honesty, he was looking forward to whatever Roman had planned probably more than Roman himself was. Sex was a great way to unwind and, in a strange way, giving up control to someone he trusted made him feel even more powerful. He and Becky played all the time, but Roman added an unpredictable element to the mix. "Getting your luggage scanned at the airport must have been fun."

"It was in my checked bag," Roman replied with a grin, settling back, "so I don't know. Maybe it made someone's day."

"Or it'll be an anonymous rumour on Twitter," Becky chimed in, voice taking on a nasal twang. " _I work at an airport in security screening and you'll never believe what the scanner showed in Roman Reigns' bag!_ " Then she sobered up a bit. "Maybe we should save the toys for at the houses, though. Probably safer."

"I'm fine with improvising," Roman agreed. "Makes it more fun." As soon as he spotted the hotel, he sat up a bit. "We know Becky's panties work in a pinch."

Out of the corner of his eye, Seth saw Becky make an exasperated face. "We already ruined her favourite pair, man. And I'm pretty sure the credit card company is wondering how she goes through them so quickly. . . ."

Roman sighed. "Belts work too, I suppose, but they're more likely to leave marks."

Seth shook his head again. "If they ever make the three of us do an episode of _Ride Along_ , we're screwed." He pulled into their assigned spot, but didn't cut the engine yet. "Do I at least get amnesty until we're in our suite?" The hotel hadn't had any connecting suites available on the secure floors, so they'd had to settle for a family suite. The beds in the children's room were too small even for Becky, but it wasn't like any of them were planning to sleep there anyway. For appearance's sake, Roman had planned to rent out the neighbouring suite, but both Becky and Seth had insisted it was a waste of money. The three of them had been brainstorming for the feud most nights—genuinely, not just euphemistically—and there was a large common room, so there was plenty of space for three adults to sleep, in theory. 

"Of course. That's standard." Roman eased out of the back seat and stretched. It hadn't been a particularly long ride, but he enjoyed making Seth squirm. "As long as you don't dilly-dally."

" _Dilly-dally_?" Seth laughed as he opened the back of the SUV and started unloading the bags. It was his regular, not a condition of Roman being in charge for the rest of the night. "Why can't you just say _dawdle_ like a regular person?"

"Was it in one of the books for the twins?" Becky asked, taking her bag from Seth. "Because otherwise _lollygag_ would work too."

Roman shook an admonishing finger at her. "Let's keep it clean, kids. Come on." He led them through the private entrance to the exclusive check-in area, where they made a request not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. "You can tease him on the way up if you want, Becks," he added as they headed to the elevator.

Seth punched him in the shoulder. "What happened to amnesty?"

"You keep saying she's your wife," Roman retorted with a sharp grin, taking Becky's bag to free up her hands. "No such thing as spousal amnesty, bro."

As soon as the private elevator opened, Becky pushed Seth inside and pressed him into a corner. "Unless you want a divorce already?" She had worn her heels from the charity gala, so she didn't have to go on tiptoe to kiss him like usual. "Better to get it over with before we adopt another dog, I guess."

Roman leaned into the opposing corner and watched, chuckling under his breath. "And then you can have break-up sex," he added.

"And make-up sex." Becky kissed Seth again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're missing out on so much. We'd better hurry up and split—"Seth cut her off with a hard kiss, picking her up so suddenly her shoes slipped off her feet and clattered to the elevator floor. "Is this the _We can still make it work_ phase?"

Seth glanced over at Roman and shook his head. "You're a horrible influence."

"If that's how you feel," Roman replied with a mock sigh, holding the doors open when they chimed, "then I won't give Becky any instructions for you tonight." When she shot him a look, he shook his head. "Don't worry, Becks. We're good." He motioned between himself and her before jerking a thumb at Seth. "But apparently _he_ thinks I'm a bad influence on you."

Becky nudged Seth out into the hallway, sneaking in a quick smack on his ass before she grabbed her shoes. "He only complains about that when he's dressed, I've noticed."

"Maybe it's an allergic reaction." The hallway was empty, so Roman didn't have to hurry to open the door. "We'll have to look at that. Sounds annoying."

"Or we could just take his clothes off and see if that helps." Becky dropped her shoes just inside the door and started to reach for Seth, but stopped herself and looked over to Roman. "What's allowed?"

Roman motioned for her to continue. "Have at him for a bit. I need to do some improvising." Then he grinned over at Seth. "She's in charge until I come back," he added, grabbing his bag and heading for the children's room. They already agreed that it would be off-limits: explaining why a kid's room looked like it had been the epicentre of an orgy would be awkward and far too likely to draw the kid of attention they definitely _didn't_ want. For appearance's sake, however, Roman was going to keep his bags in there; if anyone wanted to sleep separately, they would probably end up sprawling in the common area. 

Seth watched Roman shut the door with the slightest hint of trepidation. Roman would never force him or Becky to do anything they weren't comfortable with, but they all had an early morning appearance the next day, so they couldn't be too awfully rough tonight. "So how bruised is my ass going to be when he's done with me?" Seth asked as Becky unbuttoned his suit jacket and slid her arms around his waist.

Becky gave a small shrug and snuggled closer. "No clue. He never told me anything. We just talk shit to tease you." Then she laughed before she kissed him. "It's not like we conspire against you, you know." Her trail of kisses stopped just above his collar. "Why? Do you two confer on the nights when I'm the bottom?" She tugged his shirt away from his pants and slid her hands up his chest. "That's not very fair."

"I don't recall ever hearing you complain. . . ." Seth shrugged out of his loosened jacket and dropped it to the floor while Becky worked on his shirt buttons. "But no, we don't discuss it. Not much, anyway." He chuckled as he added, "Roman knows I still have some . . . territorial issues, so if he's worried I won't be cool with something, he'll bring it up beforehand."

" _Territorial issues_ ," Becky snorted, removing Seth's cufflinks and yanking his shirt down his arms. She let the soft fabric linger over her hands before she tossed it on top of his jacket. "Maybe I should start using that excuse too." She set the cufflinks and her engagement ring on the dresser for safekeeping.

Seth grinned at her, flinching only slightly when she shoved at his chest to get him to sit on the bed. "You're just jealous that he pulls hair better than you do." Seeing that Becky was pausing to take off her dress, he took the opportunity to remove his shoes and socks and toss them out of the way.

"His hands are bigger!" Becky protested. It was a fact that neither of them minded, given that Roman was very good with his hands, but it made her straddle Seth's lap in a hurry, grab a fistful of his hair, and pull his head back. "I can always take it out of my repertoire if I don't do it well enough, though." She eased up just a fraction, smiling as Seth let out a satisfied hiss.

"You're both good." Seth wrapped his arms around Becky's waist and pulled her in close, running a hand up her back to unhook her bra. The straps slid down her shoulders slowly on their own as he and Becky kissed languidly, breaking apart occasionally if they heard a thump or swearing from Roman's general direction. "Maybe he forgot about us," Seth remarked, easing Becky back just enough that he could pull her bra free and fling it away. "Or Galina called—"

"Or he's just planning something extra special for you. Lucky boy." Becky was just about to shove him down on the bed when the door opened, and Roman stepped inside with a long dark plastic bag in his hands; he had taken off his jacket, shoes, and socks, but was otherwise dressed. "Everything okay?"

Roman nodded. "Just had to figure a few things out. I didn't want to try it out at home in case any of the kids saw it and thought it looked like a fun toy."

Laughing, Becky tilted her head back for a kiss when Roman approached. " _Is it_ a fun toy, though?"

"You'll see soon enough." Cradling her jaw with one hand, Roman kissed her hard enough that she whimpered. "Go distract him in the shower," he ordered, standing back and leaving her gasping for air. "I need to get the bed ready. I should only need about ten minutes, but knock before you come back in just in case."

"Okay." Becky stepped out of her panties and pulled Seth to his feet, working on his belt as they entered the en suite bathroom. Once the door was shut, she pushed him back against his and started shoving his pants down. "I could be nice," she whispered against his neck, "and let you be in char—" A loud thump from the adjoining bedroom made her stop. "Roman," she called out, "everything okay?"

"All good!" Roman replied, followed by a few choice swears.

Seth twined a hand in her hair and brought her attention back to him as he kicked his underwear and pants free. "You were saying something about being nice," he murmured, shuffling them both towards the large shower. It was easily big enough to fit all three of them comfortably, and he was going to make sure Roman knew that for later.

"Mm. Right. Well, I _could_ be nice and let you decide how you get . . . distracted." Becky grinned, remembering Roman's choice of words. "But there would have to be something in it for me if I'm not going to say anything to Roman. . . ."

"Aside from the obvious?" Seth reached in and turned the water on high and warm. "Next time I have top rights, they're yours."

In their current game, based on Seth and Roman's feud, Becky was more of an assistant—and, most times, quite happy to be: it meant she got most of the perks while making fewer concessions. It had been a while since she been able to direct an evening all on her own, however. "Deal," she said at last, stepping under the water and shutting her eyes against the spray. "So what's your distraction of choice?"

"Like you don't know." Even though her skin was slick, Seth picked her up easily and pressed her back against the tiled wall, entering her slowly. "He likes to make sure I can't watch you," he added as he kissed her shoulder, "so I better get my fix now."

"I'm glad my collarbones are so appealing to you," Becky laughed, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. She hadn't thought Roman used her as bait that often, but maybe she hadn't been paying enough attention. She had been too busy enjoying their revels to keep track of patterns and frequencies like those.

Seth's fingers gripped her ass hard enough to bruise. "Like you don't know," he echoed with just a hint of mocking. "I love every bit of you. Even those bizarre taste buds of yours that like mint chocolate."

Becky's legs tightened around his waist as she felt her orgasm start to build. "Or you just like my tongue for other reasons, so you're willing to put up with the mint chocolate."

Fine tremors ran up Seth's legs and he adjusted his footing carefully. "Guilty." He let out a strangled groan before thrusting even harder. "Is this okay?" he rasped when the pitch of Becky's moaning rose. "I just . . . I—"

"Whatever you need." Becky wrapped her arms around Seth's shoulder and took a deep breath, shuddering as her control started to wane.

"I told you to distract _him_ , not the other way around." Becky was too close to climaxing to open her eyes, but Seth turned just enough to see Roman enter the bathroom, his dress shirt and pants abandoned. He opened the shower door just enough to step inside and shut it quickly behind him so the floor didn't get too wet.

Seth tried to meet his gaze, but Roman moved behind him too quickly. "We're al—almost done," he said shakily, barely holding his orgasm at bay. He didn't mind that Roman was there—he wouldn't have even minded if he wanted to join in—but he was determined to have Becky screaming for him before they left the shower.

"Don't rush on my account." Gripping Becky's wrists, Roman moved her hands just enough so that he could bite down on the nape of Seth's neck, nearly making his knees buckle. Roman steadied him for a moment before letting go of Becky's hands; once she was clinging to Seth again, Roman started kissing his way down Seth's back. "I've got all night, remember?"


	19. Chapter 19

By the time the three of them finally staggered out of the bathroom, their bodies mostly dry but hair still damp, they were all a little hazy. Becky pulled up short when she looked at the bed, bumping up against Roman's back. "Why are there dead snakes on the bed?" she asked, ankle-deep in their pile of discarded clothes. "And where did the covers go?" A green sheet, clearly one Roman had brought, was spread over most of the fitted sheet.

Seth came up behind her and dropped his pants and underwear to the pile before wrapping his arms around her. "The covers are there," he said, pointing at the floor at the foot of the bed, where the duvet cover looked like a crumpled mountain range. "And those are ropes."

Roman turned and kissed Seth over Becky's shoulder, his wet hair sticking to her cheek. "Smart boy. Under-the-mattress restraints, to be specific. So many of the headboards on the hotel beds are one solid piece these days, so I looked for a portable alternative. They coil up pretty small, so they don't take up much room in my luggage," he added, "and they sorta look like heavy-duty resistance bands—"

"If you ignore the cuffs." Becky eased out from between the two men and went over to the bed to examine one of the ankle cuffs. The inside was lined for comfort, but otherwise it looked vaguely menacing; the entire rig was matte black. Laughing, she turned back to Roman. "You tried this on one of the beds in the children's room?" Then she looked at Seth. "We should have watched. It must have been hilarious."

"You remember that I'm the top tonight, right?" Roman walked right up to her, grabbing her chin and tilting her head back so she could meet his gaze. "I can just as easily adjust that rig to fit you. . . ."

"Considering how long it took you in the other room and then again in here?" Becky grinned up at him. "I'm not too worried."

"We'll see." Roman gave her a hard kiss, bit her bottom lip a bit for good measure, and then looked over at Seth. "On the bed. Now. On your back. Becks, you can do his wrists."

Seth sat on the bed and watched Roman for a moment. He knew that all he had to do was speak up and the restraints would be out of play; he wouldn't even need to invoke his safe word. When Becky raised a questioning eyebrow, however, he dutifully stretched out on the bed and extended his arms. Whenever Roman wanted to restrain one of them—or on some memorable occasions, both—he usually had a good night planned. "I think I'm going to have to do some browsing when we get back to Davenport," Seth murmured as Becky fastened the restraint around his left wrist.

"As long as you remember not to do it on the Black and Brave computer this time. . . ."After Becky secured Seth's right wrist and snuck in a quick kiss, she turned to Roman only to find he hadn't even started on Seth's ankles. "Need a hand?"

"Go ahead. I forgot the lube and the condoms in my bag. I'll be right back." Then he wagged a finger at Becky. "Don't wear him out while I'm gone."

Seth shook his head and laughed. "The other room's like twenty steps away," he said after Roman left the master suite. "What does he think you're going to do?"

Becky grinned as she spread his legs apart, sat between them, and wrapped the cuff around his left ankle. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Very much so." After Becky secured his right ankle as well, Seth moved his legs experimentally and then his arms. "You're getting a little too good at this. Maybe I'll have to reconsider what I was going to get you for our anniversary."

Straddling his thighs was a bit awkward since they were spread apart, but Becky managed, running her nails lightly over his hips. " _Maybe_ we should have a games room at home." It took Seth a moment to catch up, which made her smile. "Not that we're there that often, but still. . . ."

Roman returned then, a small toiletries bag dangling from one hand. "Off the bed, Becks. I want to check your handiwork."

Sighing, Becky slid off Seth's legs and got to her feet. "Do I get any extra credit for not starting in on him early?" Being naked for so long with so little contact was starting to make her feel chilly.

Tossing her the toiletries bag, Roman raised an eyebrow. "Get the stuff out," he replied, "and we'll see." While Becky took a small bottle of lube and a handful of condoms out of the zippered bag, Roman bit the inside of Seth's right thigh hard enough to make him moan. Out of the corner of his eye, Roman saw Becky set the lube, a hand towel, and condoms—one already opened and waiting—just within his reach. When she went to step back, he sat back and caught her wrist. "Wait." Then he squeezed Seth's balls gently. "You watching?"

"Yeah," Seth gulped, squirming as much as he could in the restraints so his head was further up the pillow. "I don't know why I like this part so much, but I do." His gaze was riveted to Becky's hands as she eased the condom down Roman's cock and, once it was in place, then squirted some lube onto her palms. "Fuck. If you're letting me watch, then I'm going to pay for it later, aren't I?"

Roman grinned, pulling Becky into a hard kiss once she had closed the lube bottle. "You'll see." He waited until Becky had wiped her hands clean before motioning at Seth. "Down."

Becky knelt on the side of the bed and had Seth's cock halfway in her mouth before Roman wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her back up. She was careful to relax her jaw so her teeth didn't scrape Seth, but he hissed a bit anyway. "What? I was—"

"Not what I meant. Straddle him, but up higher." He guided Becky until she was in place, astride Seth's hips. "Just don't get him too excited yet."

"Fancy meeting you here," Seth grinned as Becky stretched out over him, running her hands up his arms. His first instinct was to reach for her, to urge her hips down on him, but all he could do was shift his body from side to side. When he felt how wet she was, he tried lifting his hips, but Roman gave a low growl and a warning bite. "What? I could have asked if she comes here often."

"And you thought my puns were bad." Becky had just started kissing Seth's neck when Roman spanked her twice in quick succession, making her yelp. "Oh god. . . ." Her breath stuttered across Seth's shoulders as she started to writhe.

Seth was about to ask what Roman was doing to her when he felt Roman's tongue gliding up his cock. Feeling Becky's pleasure second-hand—knowing she was being coaxed to a climax but being unable to touch her, to play along—was difficult enough. To have Roman doing the same to him and not be able to see where he was going to tease next was enough to make him shiver. "If you're not careful," he groaned as Roman started sucking on his balls and teasing him with his fingers, "we're going to have to clean another hotel ceiling."

Roman stopped licking Seth just long enough to grab Becky's hips, and Seth saw the first two fingers of his right hand glistening as they pulled her down. "You ready, Becks?"

Becky whimpered something that sounded like _yes_ , so Seth expected to feel her lower herself on his cock. But it was Roman who moved first, easing into Seth gently and establishing a slow but strong rhythm before helping Becky into place. Seth let out a cascade of swears when Becky started rocking her hips, and he clutched at the restraint ropes as an anchor. Pleasure was crashing like waves around him from all sides, and all he could do was try not to drown in it. When Becky bit down hard on his nipple, he almost protested, but when his eyes were shocked open, he saw that Roman was teasing her ass too—and holding her down against Seth with the other hand, flat on the middle of her back—so he could hardly blame her.

It didn't take long for Seth to climax, but he was surprised Becky was holding out as long as she was, especially when Roman started kissing her back. They were long past any words more complicated than _yes_ and _please_ and _fuck_ , but even in his sated haze, Seth thought he heard music in the distance. "Phone?" he murmured, obligingly tilting his head to the side when Becky started to kiss his neck.

"Mine," Roman said simply, not breaking his rhythm as he moved both hands to Becky's hips.

"Hand?" Seth whispered into her hair, wild and tangled from exertion. He wanted to lick the sweat from her back, but nipping at her fingers was almost as good—at least given the circumstances.

Becky was just fumbling a hand across Seth's mouth when his phone rang. After a few seconds, it stopped, and then hers began, playing an all-too-familiar theme song. "Stephanie?"

And then there was a knock. "Becky?" Even across the suite and through two closed doors, Stephanie's strident voice was unmistakable. "Seth? I only need a minute. It's important." She followed up with another series of knocks and calling their names.

"For fuck's sake—" Even though he tried to muffle his roar, Roman still radiated frustration. He reluctantly let go of Becky's hips, though he didn't quite pull out of Seth. "Go see what she wants, Becks. I can't get the door looking like this," he added. With his hair loose and tangled and his eyes shining with lust, it was blatantly obvious he'd been having sex.

Seth wiggled a hand helplessly. "And I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Becky didn't look much more presentable than Roman did—hair everywhere, lips swollen, thighs wet—but she was the easiest one to detangle from the bed, so she slid off of Seth, grabbed a shirt from the pile of abandoned clothes, and hastily buttoned it as best she could on her way to the main door. There was no hiding that she'd been having sex, so she wasn't even going to try; she could only hope it would make Stephanie be quick. "Hey, Steph." She didn't have to fake being out of breath, at least. "Sorry. Little busy. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to tlet you know that your appearances for tomorrow morning have been pushed back to eleven. The venue had a water pipe burst an hour ago," Stephanie reported, "and they have a crew on site fixing the damage already, but it won't be assessed until seven at the earliest. So you won't need to be at the venue until ten. If I get any more updates, I'll text you."

"Great. Thanks." Becky blew a wayward curl out of her face. "You didn't have to come all this way, though. We always check our messages before we go to bed."

For a moment, Stephanie's smile seemed exceptionally sharp, but then it softened at the corners. "I wasn't sure, and since you and Seth were scheduled first, I wanted to make sure you knew." Then she reached out and adjusted one of the buttons on the borrowed shirt. "Missed one there."

Becky pulled the shirt closed and gave a tight smile. "Sorry. Like I said, I was a little busy."

Stephanie's smile only got brighter. "I can see that. Well, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your night. Like I said, I'll text you with any updates." She had just started to step back when she scrunched up her nose and came right up to the door. "I know it's not my place, but can I give you some advice? You know, woman to woman?"

As tempted as she was to say _No, not really_ and shut the door, Becky made herself nod. "Sure, I guess."

She didn't enter the suite, but Stephanie pressed close enough that some of Becky's hair almost got caught in her earrings. "If you're going to answer the door in a man's shirt, make sure it's your fiance's next time," Stephanie whispered, "and not Roman's, okay?" Then she winked, stepped back, and continued down the hall, knocking on another wrestler's door.

Becky pushed the door shut reflexively and leaned against it, holding the shirt away from her thighs. Black, not the grey she had bought for Seth. She hadn't even looked when she grabbed the shirt from the pile; she had been too focussed on intercepting Stephanie before she could hear anything that might incriminate them. And Roman and Seth had been wearing the same colours, just in different ways. . . . "Shit," she swore softly, sliding down the door to the floor.

That was where Roman and Seth found her when they peeked out of the bedroom. Seeing that no one else was around, they both stepped out, Seth's wrists and ankles haloed with red. "Becks, what's wrong?" Roman asked as Seth went over to her.

"I fucked up." She said it over and over, softer every time as she buried her face in her hands. "The shirt. I fucked up. I didn't check. I just grabbed one. _Fuck_. I'm so sorry—"

Seth crouched beside her and kissed her forehead. "Babe, what do you—" He went still as he went to grab her hand to help her up. "Shit. The shirt—"

Roman shut his eyes. "I know. It's mine."

Becky met his gaze first and then Seth's, anxiety twisting knots in her stomach. "She knows."


	20. Chapter 20

"Come back to bed." Over the span of their months together, Roman had said some fairly audacious things, including a few that he and Seth needed to have long discussions about afterwards, but somehow this struck Becky as particularly brazen. One of their bosses now knew—or at the very least suspected—that they were in a polyamorous relationship, and Roman was just standing there, comfortably nude, tossing his hair over his shoulders.

" _Come back to bed?_ " Becky gestured at the suite's door so wildly that she nearly sent Seth off balance, and he backed up just to be safe. " _Stephanie McMahon_ just saw me in your shirt, looking like I've been soundly fucked six ways to Sunday, and you're . . . you're just standing there and saying to get back to it?" Her accent thickened as her breath quickened, and when Seth sat beside her again and slung an arm around her shoulders, she squeezed his dangling hand so hard his knuckles creaked. Every second she had been talking with Stephanie, she had been praying for Roman and Seth to be quiet, to not give themselves away, and now it was ultimately her mistake that was going to be their undoing.

With a sigh, Roman sat down in front of her and grabbed her free hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. "What I'm saying, in a much shorter way, is that if Steph's figured it out, then she's figured it out. If she hasn't, she hasn't. There's nothing we can do about that right now. What we can do is enjoy the rest of our night." He planted another kiss on her hand, on the palm this time, and jerked his head at the door. "And maybe take this conversation a little further into the suite so we're less likely to be overheard. It's in Stephanie's best interests to keep this to herself," he added, "but for other people it could be worth something."

"I'm sorry," Becky said again, letting Seth coax her to her feet. It could have been the fiftieth time she apologized or the five hundredth, but it didn't feel like it would ever be enough. "I just . . . how are you staying so _calm?_ You have the most to lose out of all of us. Imagine what school will be like for JoJo if this gets out. . . ."

"Becks. . . ." Roman's smile was bittersweet and beautiful. "No ego here, but we're big names in WWE now. Like I said, it's in Stephanie's best interest to keep this quiet. She might hold it over our heads," he admitted, "but she's not going to let it get out, not on her watch. We make the company look good, so she wants to make sure _we_ look good. We've been careful. No pictures, no video, nothing in public. We clean up after ourselves in the hotels. We're discreet. It's not like we've been flaunting this around." He gently nudged her towards the master bedroom. "And we're all consenting adults. We're not doing anyhing illegal."

"Do we have morality clauses in our contracts?" Seth asked. For all the thinking and planning they did to arrange their trysts, he was starting to realize they had overlooked a lot of potential pitfalls.

Roman stopped them both in front of the bedroom door, blocking Becky and Seth from entering. "Listen. We can worry all night long, get no sleep, and be useless tomorrow, which will draw attention at the event," he said, slowly undoing the buttons on Becky's borrowed shirt. "Or we can catch our breath, calm down, and then enjoy the rest of our evening. What we do right now will have no bearing on whatever Steph plans to do with whatever she _thinks_ she knows." Once he had the shirt open, he held Becky's face in both hands and gave her a long kiss that made her knees start to give way. "Stop blaming yourself, Becky. You did nothing wrong. Any one of us could have made a mistake like that—" As she started to protest, he kissed her again. "Any of us. Honestly, it was a matter of time before someone in the company found out, and I'd rather it be Stephanie than a part-time crew member who wants to make a quick buck with some pictures, you know? And really, what's a shirt? It's not evidence of anything."

Seth shook his head. "I appreciate that you're trying to keep positive, man, but there's a big difference between sharing a suite together and wearing someone else's husband's shirt. I mean, look at us." Becky was the only one wearing any clothes, but they all looked dishevelled. "It's pretty obvious we weren't playing a platonic game of strip poker."

Roman silenced him with a kiss too, pushing Seth up against the wall and growling a bit when Becky snuck past them both. "I know what it looks like. And yes, there are probably a thousand mistakes we've made along the way that could be stacked against us. Do I know for sure that Stephanie won't do anything?" He shook his head and smoothed Seth's hair back from his face. "No. Of course not. Who the fuck knows when it comes to the McMahons? But if she does raise a stink, then I would rather spend the rest of tonight with you two enjoying what time we have together than worrying for nothing. If this would be our last time together," he added, holding Seth's gaze for a moment before looking at Becky, "do you really want to waste it doing damage control?"

"No," Seth admitted, "but I'm also the one with the least to lose here. You've got a wife and kids to consider." Then he glanced over at Becky, who was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking down at one of the restraints with the same wistfulness as someone leaving one of their favourite places for what might be the last time. "And we all know this industry isn't kind to women when it comes to sex scandals. I've already dealt with the photo leaks, so this would just be more shit on my pile."

After a moment, Roman nodded and went over to the bed, sitting behind Becky and wrapping his arms around her. "And you?" She was twisting the rope around her hand hard enough to turn her fingers red, and he gently pried it from her grasp. "What do you want to do?"

"I like what we have," Becky replied softly. "What we are. But I'm not going to be selfish about it either. We've all worked way too hard to get where we are now. I wouldn't make either of you put your career in jeopardy for this."

"Y'all are acting like we're burning down all of our bridges." Roman shook his head and kissed Becky's shoulder, letting his mouth linger there as his arms tightened around her. "We can play _What if?_ all night long if you really want, but it's not going to help. That's not me being philosophical; that's just being _practical_. I'd vote for going on like normal until Steph plays her hand," he added, "but if it would make you two feel better, we can talk to her tomorrow. Clear the air, cards on the table, all that."

Seth joined them on the bed, resting his head against Roman's shoulder. Becky turned around enough in Roman's arms to stroke Seth's beard. "You just want to keep going because you're in charge tonight," Becky chuckled, looking up at Roman. Her eyes were still shadowed by guilt, but at least the smile that curved her lips was genuine.

Roman smirked in reply. "Absolutely. If it had been Seth's night, I'd say we should pack it up and move on, so if y'all want to call it quits tomorrow—"

Reaching over Becky's legs, Seth grabbed one of the ankle restraints. "Can they be a little bit looser this time, though?" He turned his wrist this way and that to show Becky and Roman the lingering marks. "I mean, they're comfortable otherwise. . . ."

"Well, maybe if _someone_ hadn't been straining to hear who was at the door. . . ." Roman rolled his eyes and changed the subject quickly, grabbing the cuff and dropping it off the side of the bed. "We don't have to use them—as long as we don't forget about them when we pack up in the morning."

Becky's laugh was still a little rough, almost like she was holding back tears, but she smiled easily enough. "I just . . . Can we have our break now, please? Not like _that_ ," she added quickly when she felt both Roman and Seth tense up. "I need to settle my nerves down or else I'm not going to be enjoying much of anything."

"Of course." Roman detached from the huddle first, stretching out on the bed and pushing the wrist cuffs aside before tapping the tattooed portion of his chest. Becky loved to rest her head there and she settled in gratefully, letting out a happy little sigh when Seth cuddled in behind her. Moving his arm gingerly, Roman reached out to stroke Seth's hair. "The original terms still stand. You two know that, right? Whenever any of us wants to stop, it stops. I love this, but I love you two more, and that will always come first."

"I'm still in," Seth said, tightening his arm around Becky's waist, "but like I said, I know I'm the one with the least to lose."

Roman gave Seth's hair a gentle tug. "I'm not so sure about that, man. You know the type of comments you'd get if this was leaked. I love you, but handling online criticism is not your strong suit." With his free hand, he squeezed the fingers that Becky had splayed across his chest. "And you, Irish? Seth's right: it would be a whole different level of nastiness for you."

Becky somehow managed to snuggle closer to both of them at the same time. "I know." She raised her head and planted her chin on Roman's chest, eyes fluttering shut when Seth kissed a trail between her shoulder blades. "I still think you have the most to worry about, with your ki—"

"Rebecca." Roman's use of her full name made both her and Seth freeze. Seth normally used it only when they were with their families or to tease her; Roman rarely used it at all, but the authority in his tone made her fingers twitch against his chest. "I'm asking your opinion, that's all. It's not a competition to see who has the most to lose."

"I don't want to stop either." Her voice was soft, almost lost under the rustling of the sheet beneath them. "I will when we have to, but if we don't have to yet—"

"Then that's that." Roman took a breath deep enough that Becky's head almost slipped off his chest. "Now we can just chill until you're ready, and everything else can wait until morning. Agreed?" Becky nodded against his chest and he felt Seth nod under his fingers.

"If she doesn't fall asleep," Seth teased gently. Being cuddled up between him and Roman was a surefire way to make Becky fall asleep in a flash. This time, however, she stayed awake, occasionally chiming in as Seth and Roman talked over her shoulder. As soon as the conversation turned to football, she reached back and ran her nails along Seth's thigh. "Does that mean you want a change of subject," he asked with a low chuckle, "or a change of activity?"

Squirming around until she was on her back, Becky laughed. "Both. Unless you two want to keep talking football. In that case, I can go—"

She had started to sit up, but Roman intercepted her easily and shoved her gently back down on the mattress. "Nuh-uh. Still my night, remember?"As he eased off the bed, he swept the last restraint aside before motioning to Seth. "You too."

Seth gestured at the corners of the bed. "No restraints?"

Roman's grin was sharp and swift. "Not right now. But later . . . that's up for negotiation." He walked around to Seth's side of the bed, grabbed a handful of his hair, and gave him a hard kiss. "Of course, if you don't listen, _later_ will become _sooner_." Then he smacked Seth's ass and went back to the foot of the bed.

Becky scooted over a bit to give Seth more room. "If you want to be tied up that badly, we still have some silk ropes at home that you haven't rui—" Her breath caught when Roman eased her legs further apart and bit her inner thigh lightly, his hands curling around her hips.

As he kissed and bit his way up Becky's thigh, Roman nudged Seth with an elbow. "Watch," he growled. When Becky's hips jerked, he pressed them back down against the bed, digging his fingers in.

Seth huffed out a sigh. "Look but don't touch?" It was one of his least favourite rules since he was so tactile, but Roman also knew it was one of the quickest ways to turn him on.

Roman spread her legs even more and settled between them, gaze flicking briefly up to Seth. "Go ahead," he said at last. "You can make it up to me later."

Resting a hand over Becky's heart, Seth leaned over to kiss her. He loved feeling how her pulse sped up, but rarely got the chance to revel in it when it was just the two of them. He watched Roman lick her for a few moments before Becky tangled both hands in his hair and brought his mouth back to hers. Her moans slid between them until he felt Roman's hand curl around his cock. "Fuck, I—"

Becky kept kissing him hungrily, releasing one hand from his hair so it could grip Roman's instead, and her orgasm seemed to start on Roman's tongue, surge through her, and flare in Seth's mouth. While Becky was still catching her breath, Roman moved across the bed to tease Seth with his tongue next. Once he had decided Becky had relaxed enough, he eased two fingers inside her, setting off a soft string of Irish cursing.

It made Seth think back to another hotel, back when he had woken in the middle of the night and started giving Roman a blowjob until Becky woke up; then it was the three of them together, tender and tangled. They wouldn't have considered themselves invincible then—and certainly not now—but there had been a fierce, fearless newness to every touch given and received, every request made and granted. The novelty of that hadn't worn off; it had simply blossomed into a comfort he never thought he would have—one he wouldn't let Stephanie McMahon take away without a fight. Judging from Becky's moans and Roman's eagerness, he didn't think they would either.


	21. Chapter 21

Seth wasn't that surprised that he was the first one up or the one who had slept the worst. Becky might have been the most upset, but once she was nestled between him and Roman, the warmth triumphed over her worries and she fell asleep easily. Roman had been the calmest of them, or maybe just the most realistic, and after Becky had finally settled down, it hadn't taken him long to doze off either. It was Seth who had the fitful sleep, though he did his best not to disturb his lovers. When the three of them shared a bed, he usually spooned behind Becky so she could get body heat from both of them. It was one of his favourite positions too, if he were being honest: he knew he wasn't the biggest or tallest guy on the roster, but being able to curl around her was comforting—not to mention a boost to his ego.

Roman had done his best to soothe and sate them both, so Seth felt vaguely guilty that he couldn't just surrender to the pleasure and enjoy it the way Becky had. When the broken sleep became too much to bear, he tried easing his arm out from beneath him as gently as he could; if it had been just the two of them, Becky would have been using it as a pillow, but if she was between him and Roman, she loved resting her head on Roman's chest tattoo. The slight movement still made her shiver, though, and Seth tried to tuck the blankets in around her as quickly as he could. "I'll be right back," he whispered by her ear. Before she could fuss, he kissed a soft trail down her neck and between her shoulder blades until she melted up against Roman again. Once upon a time, he would have felt a stab of jealousy at that, but now it was more of a hum of contentment. If he couldn't be there to comfort her, at least Roman would be. Stephanie's discovery was weighing on him too heavily and he needed to do something about it. Confronting her in the middle of the night probably wasn't the smartest thing he would ever do, but he had to do _something_ or else he'd never get any rest.

Seth eased off the bed slowly, careful not to make the mattress move too much, and then realized the first flaw in his plan. The room was dark and they had shed their clothes haphazardly—which had caused the whole problem with Stephanie in the first place, so he had no idea where his clothes were. Cursing inwardly, he felt along the floor for his bag. _We really need to be more organized,_ he thought as he fumbled in the dark.

"Don't wake up your wife." Seth glanced back to the bed to see Roman propped up on one elbow, cradling Becky's head against his chest so she didn't slide off. She whimpered a bit, but Roman stroked her back with his other hand. "Don't get up," he said softly, kissing her temple. "Everything's fine." Then he gently eased out from beneath her, moving his pillow into his spot and settling her on it as he tucked the blankets in again. It wouldn't be as warm or solid as he was, but at least his scent would be there to comfort her. As he stood, he motioned for Seth to head into the suite's sitting area. After shutting the bedroom door behind him, he turned a lamp on low. "What are you doing?" His voice wasn't loud, but its bass was still in full effect.

Frowning, Seth made a shushing motion. "I can't sleep," he said simply. Telling Roman about his plans would solve nothing, and the longer they talked, the more likely they would be to wake up Becky, which would just make things a hundred times worse. 

"Don't make _me_ wake up your wife." Roman stepped closer, holding his gaze. "I know what you want to do, man, but it won't help anything. Going to confront Stephanie might make you feel better for five minutes, but it will just make everything worse in the long run. We're going to talk about it tomorrow, remember?" Then his mouth twitched in a wry smile. "Today, whatever. The point is we're going to talk about what to do—all of us, together. You know Becky will be pissed if she finds out that you snuck out and tried to fix things on your own. She already feels guilty as it is; that'll just make her think she should have gone to Stephanie and confronted her instead."

Seth motioned to the suite's main door with a helpless shrug. "But I can't do nothing. Maybe Becks is all calm now, but I'm not. I guess the worry is contagious."

Roman gave a low chuckle. "Let's hope that's the only thing that's contagious in this suite." Then he took Seth's face in both hands and held his gaze. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay, all of us. Should we have been more careful? Absolutely—and going forward, we will be. That's going to be Steph's main concern: avoiding a social media catastrophe, especially involving three of her top stars. If we can promise that, we won't have a problem. I'm sure she'll take her shots at us, but she's too much like her daddy. _What's best for business_ and all that. And if the three of us fucking keeps us all happy and focussed, then that's that."

Before Seth could reply, Roman leaned down and kissed him. He didn't have to go far—there was only an inch or two difference in their height—but it made Seth appreciate Becky's fascination with fitting into him a bit more. He relaxed into the kiss for a few minutes, letting it pull the worry out of him and replace it with hazy delight. "The event this morning is going to be hell," he murmured against Roman's lips. "You know Steph's going to be watching our every move."

"Let her." Roman kissed Seth again, lighter this time, and then went back to the bedroom door, opening it slowly. After a few moments, he shut it again. "Good. She's still sleeping. Come on." Grabbing Seth's hand, he headed toward the children's room where he was keeping his things. When Seth tried to turn on the light, however, Roman pushed his hand down. "Nope. Sit down on one of the beds."

The lamp in the sitting area cast a dim glow that lit up parts of the room, but it made more shadows than anything. "I thought we were keeping this room off limits for obvious reasons," Seth said, lingering at the foot of the bed. Maybe if they had brought Roman's travel bed sheet with them, they could have a quickie, but it was probably tangled around Becky's legs.

"Well, we'll just have to be very careful, won't we? Sit." Roman nudged Seth towards one of the beds and waited until he had sat down to shut the door, sealing the room in darkness.

The main bedroom had been dark enough and the sitting area hadn't had much light even with the lamp, but Seth's eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden and sweeping darkness. "Roman, what are you—" Then he felt hands brush against his knees, sliding up his thighs and pushing them apart. "Roman, you don't have to—"

"I want to." Roman pressed the affirmation along with a kiss to Seth's inner thigh, easing his legs further apart. "If you need a light on. . . ."

"No." The darkness was starting to appeal to Seth. Whether his eyes were open or closed, it was almost the same, and the lack of sight amplified his other senses. Each time Roman's hands touched him, it felt like stepping into a hot shower, easing his aches away. Roman's mouth, however, was another story, igniting little sparks all along his thighs until he was burning up right down to his toes. Reaching behind him, Seth figured out where the wall was and flopped back against the small bed, relaxing into the darkness. 

"Not complaining about my big mouth now, are you?" Roman chuckled. Since neither of them could see well, each touch was a surprise, an experiment, and Roman navigated Seth carefully, running his tongue along his balls before taking his tip into his mouth.

"It has its uses," Seth murmured, reaching down gingerly to grab Roman's hair. The darkness was slippery and sly, emboldening him to thrust up into Roman's mouth harder than he normally would, and Roman followed his lead, digging his fingers into Seth's thighs hard enough to bruise. Roman growled low in his throat and the vibration made Seth shiver, gasping and groaning until he came, fingers buried in Roman's hair. "Fuck. Holy fuck. . . ." When he managed to open his eyes, the darkness was more grey than true black, but the orgasm left everything vaguely fuzzy.

"Think you can sleep now?" Roman teased. Seth could tell he stood because of the sudden sweep of air over his legs; a moment later, the bedroom door opened again, letting in the lamp's dim light. "Cover your eyes if you don't want the full light. I want to make sure everything's clean."

Seth rolled off the bed lazily, leaning up against it and shielding his eyes as he caught his breath. Light bloomed overhead and he felt Roman's fingers graze his hair as he walked past. "Pretty sure that big mouth caught everything," Seth drawled, watching Roman through half-lidded eyes as he checked the bed. The sheets were rumpled from Seth's writhing, but there were no tell-tale wet spots to worry about. 

Roman made a point of licking his lips before helping Seth to his feet. "Like you said, it has its uses." When Seth reached for his cock, Roman shook his head. "I'm good. We should get back before Becks wakes up for real."

"Thank you." Seth pressed closer and kissed him as they left the room. Tasting himself on Roman's lips again was still surreal to him, even more so that he could share the feeling freely with Becky.

"You can make it up to me later." As they crossed through the sitting room, Roman turned off the lamp, leaving them in darkness once again before they went into the main bedroom, where city lights crept inside and cast a soft glow. Becky hadn't woken up, but she was starting to stir, clearly missing their warmth. "I'll make sure the cuffs aren't too tight this time." Then Roman turned to Seth and kissed him again, smoothing back his hair. "It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine. I won't let Stephanie—or anyone else—take this from us, okay?"

If he hadn't still been buzzing from his orgasm, Seth might have protested a bit, rankled at being spoken to like a child, but in that moment the reassurance was as welcome as Roman's touch had been. "I'll behave. I promise."

"Who's behaving?" Becky still sounded mostly asleep as she buried her face into Roman's pillow. When she realized neither of her lovers were in the bed with her, she reluctantly opened an eye. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Seth just wanted a blowjob, that's all," Roman said smoothly as he slid back into bed. "And we didn't want to wake you." He repositioned his pillow and settled easily beside Becky, raising his arm so she could cuddle up against his chest again.

"Hmph." As Becky curled up against Roman, Seth could see her muscles relax, her breathing even out. Those were the things—the comfort, the connection—that mattered the most; sex was just the conduit. A very appealing and enjoyable conduit, to be sure, but now that he had experienced this type of bond, Seth wasn't sure he could go without it again. "And you didn't even ask if I wanted to watch," Becky muttered, turning slightly to kiss Seth when he fit himself behind her again. 

"Next time," Roman said, leaning into the kiss. "I promise." Seth reached over and started stroking Roman's cock slowly; he might have claimed he was good for the night, but he was hard enough to suggest otherwise. Then Roman eased a hand between Becky's legs, making her wriggle back against Seth, and it didn't take long for them to tangle together. It wasn't restful, but Seth had to admit that if he wasn't going to get any sleep, he'd much rather it be due to the wonder of this than anything else in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

Despite their sleep being punctuated by several rounds of sex, Becky, Roman, and Seth were still fully awake and aware by the time they had to leave for the morning's delayed event. At first, they kept waiting for Stephanie to arrive. Once she had, they steeled themselves for pointed comments and knowing looks that never came. There was a raised eyebrow as they left that Becky had questioned, but other than that, it was almost as if Stephanie had never knocked at their door the night before.

"Is she just playing with us?" Becky asked from the back seat as she took off her heels. Since Seth and Roman were feuding, Roman should have technically been hiding in the back, but she knew he had expended a lot of energy during the night and needed to stretch his legs. "You both heard the knock last night, right? And the phones ringing?"

Roman reached back and squeezed her knee. "Don't overthink it, Becks. Steph talks a big game, but she was probably as stunned to see you in my shirt as you were when she mentioned it; she just covered her shock better, that's all."

Becky had to admit he had a valid point. When she was a flight attendant and had to reprimand people who were having sex in the bathrooms, she usually felt more embarrassed than the people involved did. "I guess. I still don't trust her, though."

"No strategy until after lunch, remember? Roman, you put the order in, right?" Seth asked as he poked at the GPS. The event had been catered, but they had preferred to choose their own meal—and who they shared it with. Other wrestlers had opted to leave as well, thankfully, which meant their absence wouldn't be as obvious.

"Yeah. Pickup in . . . five minutes?" Roman asked, scrolling on his phone to check the order.

Seth grinned. "Yeah. Then we don't have to worry about being interrupted by a delivery."

"Apparently a threesome is enough porn for him," Roman quipped, winking at Becky in the rear-view mirror. "Or he's just being a cheap bastard who doesn't want to tip."

Spotting the pizza parlour, Seth pulled over to the curb and parked. "I guess I'm the least recognizable," he said, "so I'll go get it. Then we won't be stuck signing autographs for half an hour."

"So you hope." Roman was pleasantly surprised when Seth had managed to dart into the parlour and return with the pizzas in a matter of minutes, handing them to Becky in the back. "I'm impressed."

"Impressed enough to try out your own cuffs?" Seth teased. They had almost forgotten to remove the portable restraints Roman had brought; it was only because Becky had tripped over one of the cuffs while getting dressed that they noticed the rig. That had prompted a thorough walk-through of the suite, but luckily nothing else was out of place; they even put a blanket and pillow on one of the couches in the common area to make it look like someone had slept there.

Roman shook his head. "I like the ones at my place better. We'll have to find a way to get you two down there for a vacation. I miss pool sex in the worst way, and I know you can rent out the hotel pools," he added, holding up a shushing finger when Becky perked up, "but I don't trust them."

Becky leaned forward and tapped Seth's shoulder as he manoeuvred back into traffic. "Florida's really nice at this time of year. Remember from your NXT days?"

"Yeah, yeah." Seth's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Speaking of Florida, have you told Galina yet? I know we have to discuss what we're doing, but she should know about last night regardless. What if Steph would call her and mention something?"

"Steph wouldn't dare." There was no menace in Roman's tone, but it was obvious that he wouldn't stand for anyone involving his family. "But you're right. I'll call her when we get back to the hotel. After we eat, though. I want to talk to the kids too." He wagged a finger at Seth. "So you'll have to behave." 

Seth smirked as he pulled into the hotel's executive parking lot. "You mean I can't bend Becky over your lap and fuck her? Sorry, Becks, we'll have to find another way to pass the time."

Roman reached over and tugged hard on Seth's hair. The parking lot might have been private, but they knew there were security cameras, so they had to be careful. "You can still do that. It just has to be later, that's all." Then he grinned back at Becky as she put her shoes on again. "If that works for you."

Becky rolled her eyes and grabbed the pizza boxes—one for each of them, to account for their differing tastes—before stepping out of the SUV. "Just remember who has the food." She was the first inside and the first to reach the private elevator, but Seth and Roman caught up before the elevator's doors could slide shut. "Damn. I wanted to get these pizzas to my boyfriends before you two showed up."

"Boyfriends, hm?" Seth jabbed the button for their floor before tilting Becky's face up and kissing her. "Don't they know you're engaged?"

"It hasn't come up in conversation, no." Laughing, Becky leaned against his shoulder. It felt weird not to draw Roman into the embrace, but they didn't want anything suspicious on the elevator's security camera. Roman took the boxes from her, though, leaving her hands free to bug Seth.

Even though they had just seen Stephanie at the event, all three of them instinctively looked down the hall towards her suite before heading to their own, keeping a friendly distance in the hallway until Seth had the door unlocked. Roman entered first since he had the pizza boxes and then Becky followed, kicking her shoes off once more as soon as she was inside. After Seth was in, he locked the door and leaned back against it, grinning like they were teenagers who had just outrun the cops. "Not as good as home," he murmured, pulling Becky into a kiss, "but it'll have to do." He and Roman kicked off their shoes in near unison, creating a heap of leather and laces by the door.

Roman set the pizza boxes out on the sitting room's coffee table and opened his, inhaling deeply. "On second thought, maybe I'll eat and talk. You two will be too busy eating to start without me," he reasoned, shutting the box again and picking it up in one hand as he took his phone from his suit pocket with the other. "And then I'll have plenty of energy to wear off."

"Plenty of calories, anyway," Seth remarked, grabbing a slice from his box and settling in on the couch. "Go ahead. We'll behave."

Narrowing his eyes at Seth, Roman wagged his phone at the couple. "Don't think I can't switch from Dad mode to Daddy mode just like that." He had to set his phone down on the pizza box to snap his fingers, though, which somewhat ruined the effect. "I won't be long. JoJo should be in school, so I'll call her later. I'll just give Galina a heads up and talk to the boys quick."

Becky gave Seth a small shove. "Take your time. Say hi for us." When Roman went into the children's room and shut the door behind him, she stretched her legs over Seth's knees. "I hope she's not mad," she said quietly. "I know she has every right to be, but. . . ."

"Becks, this was all her idea, remember? She was the one who thought Roman having a lover on the road would help him adjust." Seth took a bite of his pizza and chewed for a long moment. 

"Yeah, but she probably wasn't betting on us being found out by our boss." Becky was trying to frame it more as the three of them rather than just herself, but it was difficult. "And it's been months now. Maybe she'll say he's _adjusted_ enough." Of all the people who could bring their arrangement to a screeching halt, Galina was the one they could argue against the least. Roman was her husband, the father of her children; this might have all been her idea and she might have agreed to it, but the instant she wanted it to come to an end, it would stop. Becky and Seth knew that beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Seth wiped his hands on a napkin before pulling Becky closer and kissing her. "You should really get out of that dress," he murmured. "You wouldn't want to get grease stains on it."

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes, but she still turned around so Seth could unzip her dress, sighing as he eased it down her arms. Becky wriggled it off the rest of the way and tossed it into the armchair so it was close at hand if she needed to get dressed quickly. It felt a bit weird to be eating in her underwear while Seth was still clothed, so she hooked her legs over his knees again. "Now I'm going to get cold, you know."

"I never said you couldn't change into something else," Seth pointed out. His voice might have been innocent, but the look in his eyes definitely was not. "I just suggested taking off the dress. If you don't want to put anything else on, that's just a bonus for me."

Becky poked him in the stomach before grabbing a piece of her pizza, looking at the closed door on the other side of the large room. "He's not yelling. That's a good sign. Not that he usually yells, but. . . ."

As if on cue, the door to the children's bedroom opened and Roman emerged, phone on top of the pizza box again as he held a slice in the other. "The boys were napping," he explained, "so I'll talk to them when I call JoJo." His gaze lingered on Becky long enough that she blushed. "I thought you promised not to start without me."

"Seth suggested taking off the dress," Becky said with mock solemnity, "so I didn't get grease stains on it." She pointed to where it was draped in the armchair. 

Seth pressed a hand to his chest. "Selfless of me, I know." Then he turned serious. "How did Galina take the news?"

Roman sat and looked at table idly. "We forgot drinks," he noted randomly as he stretched out his legs. "Galina understands. She's actually pretty surprised no one had caught us yet, at least not officially. I'm almost certain some of the photographers know, but they seem cool."

Becky reached up and started toying with Seth's hair. "And what does she want us to do?"

"She trusts our judgement, she said. She wants to know what we decide, of course, so we're all on the same page, but other than that," Roman reported, finishing off his slice in a few big bites, "she trusts us all to make a smart choice."

Becky shook her head. "That's such a mom answer. Whenever my mom pulled that on me, it always felt like a pop quiz and I'd be trying to figure out what the right answer must be."

Stacking the boxes on top of each other, Roman laughed. "It's not some sort of test, Becks. Galina doesn't play games like that. She's just saying she knows we're going to think about it and talk about it and make the best decision we can. None of us are stupid. We're not fools. We all want to have long careers, clean as possible. We all want to make this work." Then Roman shrugged out of his suit jacket and tossed it onto Becky's dress. "So . . . everyone done eating yet? Because I believe you mentioned something about bending Becky over my lap, Seth, and since she's already almost naked. . . ." He leaned back against the couch and smiled. "I'm ready whenever you two are."

"We still have to have a discussion too, remember?" Becky pointed out, running a foot along Seth's leg.

Roman shook his head slightly. "Not with you looking like that, we're not. We survived a morning with Stephanie. I think we should celebrate first. Leftover pizza for dinner means we don't have to go out later if we don't want to. . . ."

"Not sure that will help much on the conversation front," Seth laughed, shrugging out of his own jacket and adding it to the pile. "Did we put out the Do Not Disturb sign?"

Becky shook her head as she stood. "I think it's just a setting on the doorknob. Then no one can claim the sign fell off." She yelped when Roman reached up, grabbed her legs, and pulled her in close. "Not waiting for Seth?"

Roman tugged her down onto his lap. "He can catch up."


	23. Chapter 23

" _Wear NORMAL sunglasses_ , she said." It was difficult to tell which was more ridiculous: Roman's imitation of a valley-girl accent or the pair of Becky's sunglasses he had perched on his nose. On Becky, they took up half her face, but on Roman they were almost regular size; the bright orange sides and mirrored octagonal lenses, however, were far from ordinary. " _Works every time_ , she said. _If you wear the big gaudy ones_ —"

"First of all," Becky replied, reaching up and plucking the sunglasses off Roman's nose, "it works if you don't look like Jason Momoa." For the longest time, they had avoided going to her place in Los Angeles because of the constant hazard of paparazzi. Aside from a few people mistaking Roman for the actor, though, they had been able to visit some of Becky's favourite haunts without being hassled. Now that they were back at Becky's place, the sunglasses were off—along with their clothes—and she had somehow found her way in between Roman and Seth again. "Anyway, the huge sunglasses just make people assume you're a celebrity. Or drunk or high. Possibly just out of plastic surgery. Maybe all of the above."

"You mean like ninety percent of the pairs you own?" Seth kissed her shoulder and took the sunglasses away from her in turn, setting them on the bedside table. "Do you have the entire Elton John collection or did you only get the 80s and 90s replicas?"

Becky rammed her elbow back, catching him in the ribs. "They distract from my jawline." She was about to continue when she heard a series of beeps. "Anyone have a notification set for anything?" Tit seemed like there was always something: Roman dutifully called his wife and kids at least once a day, Seth liked to check in on Black and Brave when he wasn't in Davenport, and. . . . "Oh, right. It's mine," she said before either man could reply. "I wanted to call my mom and it's been so long since I've been on the west coast. I'm not used to the time difference."

Seth tried not to flinch at that, but Roman noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Anything wrong," Seth asked quickly, "or is it just a call home?"

"Just checking in," Becky replied. "It's just after eleven there, and Ma doesn't like being on the phone past midnight, so I won't be long." She crawled over Seth and started looking for her clothes on the floor. Ever since the incident with Stephanie, they had all started being more careful about where they left their things, even if Becky's were always the easiest to pick out; they didn't need to be so diligent in their own homes, but staying in practice kept them vigilant. After Becky gave up and shrugged into her robe, she returned to the bed to kiss both Seth and Roman. "Be back soon. I'll take the call in the living room, so you don't have to worry about being quiet." Then she gave Seth a playful jab. "You'll probably just be happy to have Roman to yourself for a bit."

Roman watched Becky grab her phone and dart out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Once the sound of her voice trailed away, he stretched his arms out over the pillows and beckoned Seth closer. "Come on. You know you're not getting any pillow time once she gets back."

Seth chuckled as he closed the space between them, curling up beside Roman. "I'm starting to wonder if I need a chest tattoo." Roman wasn't that much bigger than him, at least not in terms of height, but there was still something reassuringly solid about him; Seth couldn't blame Becky for finding him comfortable. "Thanks for coming out here, man. I know there are good reasons to avoid Los Angeles, but I think it makes Becks happy that we like it here too."

"It's a nice place," Roman agreed, "and if she plans on doing the Hollywood thing after retiring from wrestling, it wouldn't hurt to have a home base here too." Since Seth was taking Becky's favourite spot on Roman's right side, Roman couldn't see Seth's left arm. "Have you two decided on wedding rings yet? You don't really strike me as a gold ring kind of guy. . . ."

"The designs might match," Seth began, letting his eyes drift shut, "but yeah, we're probably getting different metals. We haven't decided what to do when we're wrestling. Becky likes those silicone rings like Randy wears, but I think I'd rather just get a small finger tattoo."

Roman's nod sent his hair spilling over the pillow. "Didn't you and Joshy try convincing her to get a tattoo before?" Then he chuckled, the deep sound rumbling through Seth's jaw. "Unless she got it on her inner lip or on the back of her head, I'm guessing that hasn't happened yet, because I haven't spotted any ink."

"Nah, she doesn't have anything." Seth paused then, draping his free arm over Roman. He supposed it was possible in a few spots like the ones Roman had mentioned, but then Becky likely would have been showing it off to everyone. "But something small on the finger might not be bad. She's at least considering it."

"Always good to have options." Roman took a deep breath before continuing. "I should probably wait until Becks is back to ask this, but maybe it's better if I try it out on you first." He reached down and wrapped one of Seth's long curls around his fingers. "I was thinking we should get something for the three of us, for . . . this. A ring or a tattoo or something."

Seth felt his breathing hitch and he coughed quietly, hoping Roman hadn't noticed. "I thought we were trying to fly under the radar. It's bad enough that Stephanie knows, but if some fan gets a picture of matching tattoos or jewellery? You know what they're like on Instagram, man."

"I know. I know. But. . . ." Roman let his hand rest on Seth's head for a moment before he continued stroking his hair. "We won't have this forever. I know that. You two will get married and have kids—you know it's happening, so don't even argue." Roman laughed when Seth planted his chin on his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Becks will be in movies. You'll have your wrestling school. God knows what I'll be doing. We'll all get busy and this will gradually drift away and I'll miss it like hell, but that doesn't mean I'll ever love either of you any less. So yeah, I want something to symbolize that. If JoJo can make friendship bracelets for kids she just met," he said softly, making himself take a deep breath, "why can't we have something for us?"

_Us._ Seth wasn't even sure what to call their bond anymore. They were definitely friends but they were also lovers; Roman was like a brother to him in so many ways, and Roman and Becky pestered each other like brothers and sisters did. There was no one word or term to sum them up, so how could a ring or a bracelet hope to encompass everything that they were to each other? "What, like a Roman numeral three?" Seth meant it to be a joke, but he was remembering how excited he was when he started designing Becky's engagement ring, the euphoria that filled him when she accepted it. The root of that joy—love, devotion, trust—was at the core of what the three of them shared as well.

"Why not?" Roman's voice was soft enough that Seth felt bad for joking about the suggestion. Roman wasn't the type to suggest something on a whim—it had been Galina who had the initial inspiration for the threesome, not him—so he had obviously put a lot of consideration into the idea. "It doesn't have to be a three—Roman numeral or otherwise." His lips curved into a rueful smile. "And it doesn't have to be someplace visible. Just something small. A symbol we all agree on or maybe a word. If anyone ever did figure out that we all had the same one, we could just say it was a wrestling thing."

"What's a wrestling thing?" Becky stepped back into the room, slipping off her robe and hanging it off the door. When Seth started to move, she shook her head. "Don't. Just . . . stay there," she said, voice oddly thick. 

Holding Seth in place, Roman raised himself up on his free elbow. "Becks? Something wrong?"

Becky shook her head and got back on the bed, cuddling up to Roman's other side. "No. I just hate that we can't . . . we can't do the stuff that other couples do. We can't take pictures of moments like this or talk about our weekends together backstage or any of that stuff."

Roman glanced at Seth briefly before kissing Becky's forehead as she settled beside him. "I was just telling Seth I thought we should get something to symbolize . . . us. Jewellery or a tattoo or whatever."

To Seth's surprise, Becky didn't balk right away. "What could we get, though? It couldn't be obvious." She reached across Roman's chest and ruffled Seth's hair. "And he's already tried to get me to get a tattoo, so if I agree to that, then I'll have to get a buddy tattoo with him and Joshy."

"And Cesaro," Seth added, "if we could ever convince him."

"We could all agree on a symbol and get that," Roman began, "or we could each pick something small to represent ourselves and then the other two could get it. Becky could be a four-leaf clover. . . ."

Becky rolled her eyes. "So original."

Roman tapped Seth's forehead playfully. "Oh yeah? He suggested a Roman numeral three. How's that for original for you?"

"Better than a shamrock. We could each pick a different colour for one of the lines. . . ." When Becky went to pull hand away from Seth's hair, he caught it and brought it to his mouth. "But it would have to be somewhere hidden by our wrestling gear," she added, running her nails through Seth's beard. "Easy for you two, since you wear the full tights."

Seth raised an eyebrow as he kissed Becky's palm. "So you were on the fence about getting a tattoo with me and Joshy and Cesaro, but when Roman suggests it, you'll consider it?"

"You know Cesaro's not into it," Becky replied, "so if I agreed, then he'd feel pressured; this way, the numbers are even. And it sounds like Roman wants something small."

"On the hip, maybe." Roman ran his free hand down Becky's side, curling his fingers around her hip and squeezing hard enough to make her gasp. His lips twitched into a smirk as he looked over at Seth. "What do you think?"

After a moment, Seth caught the hint and sat up a bit, switching Becky's hand over to his left to free up his right. "That would be okay for us two, maybe, but then I wouldn't get any bikini pictures when we're in Hawaii." Then he kissed the nape of Becky's neck before biting it lightly, making her squirm; between Seth holding her hand and Roman teasing her hip, she couldn't move much to either side. "And I don't think any of us want a tattoo on the ass, do we?" He gave Becky's a playful smack, eliciting a sharp gasp as she pressed closer to Roman. "Or there's the obvious placement. . . ."

"Not for me, thanks, though it would be fun watching her go through it." Roman pulled Becky on top of his hips when Seth started to move. "There's always the foot, I guess. It can hurt like a bitch, but if we went small. . . ."

Becky spared a glance behind her just as Seth had buried a hand in her hair. "Are we still talking about tattoos here. . . ?" Her breath shuddered as Seth started kissing his way down her back.

"Of course." Roman wrapped his hands around her thighs and pulled her closer until she was pressed up against his cock. "Is this okay?"

"Mmhmm." Becky nodded as well, face pressed to Roman's chest tattoo. "I remember my word." 

Seth laughed against her shoulder, making her shiver. "Yeah, we're definitely not getting tattoos of _those_." It had been a while since any of the three had needed to use them; now they knew each other's likes and limits so well that they could go for hours without saying anything. "There's right behind the ear, I guess. And her knees are usually covered when she's wrestling. . . ." Each time Seth mentioned a body part, he kissed the corresponding spot on Becky.

Roman wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her in place, and he let out a low groan when her hips ground against him. "But that would mean no more little black dresses for Becky."

"Guess one of you would have to start wearing them, then." Becky pressed both hands flat against the headboard as Seth started to enter her. "Oh fuck. . . ."

Moving his arms up higher so Seth had some room for his hands to play as well, Roman wrapped a hand in Becky's hair and gave it a sharp tug. "See, jewellery would be easier." His eyes fluttered shut as his free hand curled around Becky's shoulder. 

Every time Seth thrust into her, it pushed Becky up against Roman's cock, and he wasn't sure which pleasure was going to make Roman come faster, the pressure or how wet she was. "Or we could just . . . wait until we're all retired."

Becky's breaths got sharper, tangled up in moans as her lips brushed against Roman's chest. Her hands had moved down to his hair, but she grabbed at the pillow when she started pulling too hard. "Can . . . we discuss— _oh fuck, fuck, fuck_."

Roman's hand tightened in her hair just as Seth spread her legs a bit wider and grabbed her ankle, running his thumb over the bone. "Foot tattoos . . . fade really quickly, don't they?" He let Becky's leg drop so he could hold her hips with both hands instead.

"Just means," Roman replied, pausing to let out a strangled string of profanity, "we'd have an excuse to get them . . . redone, right? Some couples . . . renew vows; we would—" He reared up and growled, clutching Becky's head to his shoulder as his orgasm took him by surprise. "Ink," he managed to gasp, smoothing out Becky's hair as she clung to his shoulders. "We could refresh our ink."

Even though she had been getting louder and louder, Becky was struck silent for a moment when her climax hit. She was still catching her breath when Roman gently but firmly moved her to the side. "Seth hasn't—"

"I know." Before Seth could protest, Roman pulled him down to the bed and pushed him flat on his back. "I've got it covered." Then he gave Seth's cock a few licks before sitting back. "Is this okay?"

Seth nodded jerkily, raising his arm so Becky could curl up beside him. "Yeah. I—" Between Becky moving up to kiss him and Roman sucking him off, he didn't say much more for a few minutes. He tangled one hand in Becky's hair, keeping her close, and the other in Roman's.

Once Seth came, Roman switched his attention to Becky, licking her clean. "So . . . about the tattoo." He reached down and grabbed one of her feet, careful not to tickle.

Becky rolled her eyes before settling her head on Seth's chest, snuggling closer to him when Roman moved up behind her so he would have more room. "Why do foot tattoos fade faster?"

Roman pushed some of her hair out of the way and kissed her shoulder. "Friction, mostly."

"Friction." Becky snorted softly. "That means a tattoo on the ass would be out of the question with you two, then."


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you sure I said _yes_ to this?" Becky asked, looking up at the tattoo parlour's sign. Letters that were both barbed and elegant spelled out _Iconophilia_. It was housed in a heritage building, not some grimy back alley or sketchy strip mall, and at first glance she would have thought it was a museum. "We were in bed at the time. I could have been saying _yes_ to something else."

"You said _yes_ to a lot of things," Roman agreed with a chuckle. "Often and enthusiastically. But I made sure we discussed this again when we were all out of bed—"

Becky scoffed. "Like that makes a difference with you."

"And clothed and not touching." Roman was so used to her interruptions that he simply kept talking. "You don't have to get anything done if you don't want to, Becks. A tattoo is a major thing, no matter what size you get. But I distinctly remember you agreeing. Seth, back me up here, man."

Seth glanced between Roman and Becky and sighed. "Seriously? That's my wife right there. I live with her. I need to keep the peace, man."

With a sigh of her own, Becky went over to Seth and kissed him. "I'm joking, you dope. I know I agreed." She glanced back at the shop windows again, full of framed examples of the artists' drawings and tattoos they had done. "I'm just still not sure where to get it, that's all." They had talked about getting their group tattoo refreshed almost like a commitment ceremony, but if foot tattoos faded that quickly, she didn't want to be getting it redone every few months either.

"One of us can go first," Seth told her, looping an arm around her waist, "and then you can see what it's like. It's a small piece, so it won't be too bad." 

They had considered a three in Roman numerals with each of them picking a colour, but Becky pointed out that it could look too much like a flag. In the end they decided on a triangle, again with each of them selecting a colour. Becky was torn between orange and green, but settled on green for Ireland; _my hair won't be orange forever_ , she pointed out, _but you're stuck with me being Irish_. To her surprise, Seth chose red, saying it was because he had been on Raw for so long, but Becky secretly thought he was leaving black for Roman. Then Roman almost psyched Seth out by pretending to pick blue. "And with the black, it won't look like a Google icon," Becky pointed out.

Roman kissed the top of her head. "You'll be fine, Becks. You're a tough cookie. But it's still totally your call. I definitely want to get something done, but don't let that sway you." Holding open the door, he added, "And this is modern style too, with the tattoo gun. I wouldn't ask you to get it Polynesian style on your first go."

"First?" Becky raised an eyebrow as she stepped inside. "What makes you think I'm getting more than one?" She didn't want to insult the artists, so she kept her voice low.

"You'll see," Roman said with a smile. "It's addictive. Besides, once you two have kids, you might want to commemorate them like I have or like AJ did. No one's saying you have to go for full sleeves, but it's a nice way to celebrate something meaningful to you."

Becky slid her gaze over to Seth as he entered. "I think I'll leave that to him. Pregnancy is going to leave enough marks of its own."

A woman waiting at the counter waited until Roman had shut the door to greet them all. "Hey. Good to see you, as always. Thanks for bringing your friends by." She walked around the counter and held out her hand to shake with Becky and Seth. "I'm Ginette. Nice to meet you both. Roman told me you want something small and simple and he sent me a few samples. Are all three of you getting the triangle or does anyone want a different design? There's time to change things if you like," she added with a smile, focussing on Becky. "Especially since it's your first ink, I want to make sure you're happy with it. And I want the guys to be happy with theirs too, of course."

"Hip or foot: which would you recommend?" Becky asked before gesturing at Seth and Roman. "They say the foot might fade faster. But I also want to be able to hide it easily, and the foot would probably be better for that, right?"

Ginette motioned down the hall. "Come back to my pod. We'll all fit; there's plenty of room, and I brought in extra chairs in case. I'll show you my portfolio and we can chat. Hey, Edmund?" Further down the hall, a guy poked his head around a door frame as he tried to wipe some sauce out of his beard. "I'm going to be in with my clients. I think you have the next booking anyway, but can you go out to the front desk until Martina's done?"

"Sure thing, Gin." Edmund ducked back into the room and emerged a moment later, face clean and sketchbook in hand. "Hey, Roman. Good to see you, man."

"Likewise." Roman nodded as Edmund went past, then laughed at Seth's curious look. "What? I know most of the artists here. This is where Galina and her friends go."

Ginette's work space was at the back of the parlour, and once again Becky was pleasantly surprised. She knew that any parlour Roman approved of would be clean and have high standards, but she wasn't expecting something that looked like an artist's studio. The bright art on the walls made the adjustable bed in the centre of the room seem even more out of place. After Roman sat, Seth quickly claimed the other chair before Becky could, so she stood at the foot of the bed. "In terms of healing time," Ginette began, opening a portfolio and setting it on the bed so Becky could page through, "the tattoo is small and simple, so it won't take as long. That doesn't mean you don't have to take care of it, but it's not like getting a sleeve." She gestured to Roman's right arm. "Even if you only work on that for an hour or two at a time, it'll hurt. Some people go for eight hours if they're from out of town or have gone to a convention where a special artist is working, but I don't recommend any longer than five. Depending on how small you go, yours won't even be twenty minutes."

"You've had matches longer than that, Becks," Roman added. "And we don't have to wrestle for almost a week, so by the time you're in the ring, you won't have to worry as much about damaging it."

"It will still be healing," Ginette cautioned, "but the scabbing phase should be done and it won't hurt as much if you bump it."

Becky paged through the portfolio eagerly. Even if some of the designs were far too intricate or large for her liking, she admired the artistry behind them. "I think I want the hip," she said at last. "The foot seems too finicky, and the hip would probably be easy enough to keep hidden."

Ginette nodded. "There's all sorts of things people do: bandages, patches, make-up. If you're worried about bikini photos, you just have to try finding bottoms with a strap that will cover it."

"And it's not like you're wearing a bikini that often anyway," Seth pointed out. "You're more likely to be in heels at a premiere or something." When Roman sat down beside him, he bumped shoulders with him. "You want to go first or should I?"

Roman leaned back, watching Becky ask Ginette a bunch of questions. "Either's good with me. You going with the hip or the foot or something else?"

"Hip's good with me. Left or right—Becks, you have a preference?" Seth called out.

After thinking for a moment, Becky stood in front of a long mirror Ginette had hanging on the back of the door and lifted her shirt enough to bare her navel. Then she turned this way and that. "Left," she said at last, reaching over with her right hand as if drawing a gun from a holster. "What about you two?"

Seth glanced at Roman and shrugged. "I'm good with that. You?"

Roman nodded, rising from his chair. "Ready when you are, Gin."

"Paperwork first," Ginette said with a laugh, handing each of them a clipboard with a pen attached. "Just legalities. If you have any health concerns or allergies, let me know. I'll give you the aftercare sheets when you're all done."

Roman signed his without even looking at it. "I'm good," he said, handing the clipboard back to the artist. "You need my shirt off too?"

Laughing, Ginette faked an innocent look. "I don't _need_ it off, no. That's your call. You'll definitely have to pull it up a bit, and your pants will have to be pushed down." While Roman got himself settled on the adjustable bed, Ginette washed her hands, put on her gloves, and set out her inks. "You've probably had medical procedures that needed less preparation than this," she said to Becky, shooting her a wink.

Becky handed her signed waiver to Seth, who put the clipboard with his and stacked them on the edge of Ginette's desk. "You get used to the sound," Seth told her as Ginette prepped her tattoo gun. Then he put an arm around Becky. "And it's still up to you, you know. We're not going to tease you if you change your mind."

"You will," Becky countered, kissing his cheek. "But you'll be nice about it." 

"Everybody ready?" When Roman nodded, Ginette added, "So you're black bar on the bottom, red bar to the back, green bar to the front?" He nodded again and she reordered her inks before applying the black to the needles. "Here goes."

At the beginning, they thought of all getting the triangle in the same colour pattern, but then Roman had been sketching it out in different combinations and they all liked the different looks. Their own personal colour would be the bottom bar, with their partners' colours meeting at the point up above in whichever order they liked. "Feels like this is barely worth getting the gun going, Gin," Roman remarked, waving at Becky when he saw her looking over. "You can come see when it's done. It won't take long."

Ginette was already switching to the red. "Not long at all. I feel bad charging you for this. Whenever you need touch-ups, they're on the house." Before she pressed the needles back to Roman's skin, she nodded to Becky. "Touch-ups will help no matter what you get or where it is. Sun damage won't be a big problem considering the placement, but all ink fades over time." Then she returned to Roman's hip, starting his red line.

Seth wasn't exactly right about her getting used to the noise, but Becky found it less abrasive over time. After she had asked him a few more questions, she was surprised to see Ginette patting Roman's hip with a paper towel and then spreading what looked like cling wrap over it. "You're done already?"

"It's small, remember," Roman said. He started to pull his pants back up gingerly, but then paused. "You want to see what it looks like?"

Becky had drawn simple versions countless times after agreeing to be tattooed, both on paper and on her skin, but even under the cling wrap it was clear that this was different. "It will be a bit red and swollen just from irritation," Ginette reminded her, "but that will go down soon with a piece this small. I'd recommend on not sleeping on your left side tonight, but don't worry if you do. It won't ruin it. Just put on some old sheets in case your bandage leaks a bit; it's just plasma. And if you have dogs or cats, they might try to lick it, so keep them away from it; they'll think it's a wound and want to clean it."

Roman laughed as Becky just barely touched the bandage with her fingertips. "It's hot."

"Increased blood flow because of the needles," Roman explained, "and irritation and healing. Not so bad, right?" When Becky shook her head, he grinned. "You want to go next or should Seth?"

Becky glanced back and forth between Roman, who had pulled up his pants and hopped down to the floor, and Seth, who was still seated. "I'll go." She grabbed the edge of the table and rocked back on her heels. Watching Roman being tattooed had put her at ease, but she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to sit just doing nothing. "Yeah, I'll go next."

Seth looked slightly shocked for a moment before he stood up and kissed her. "You sure?"

Nodding, Becky pointed to the chairs. Roman had stretched out his left leg so that it didn't bump up against anything. "You're both right there. I'll be fine."

"I don't bite," Ginette laughed, "even if you ask me to." She skimmed over Becky's waiver and then repeated the whole process of cleaning and prepping. "I know it seems like overkill for such small tattoos," she added when she noticed Becky watching, "but it's for everyone's safety." After clearing away everything she had used for Roman and wiping down the surfaces, she set up the same inks for Becky. "So you're green base, right? Where do you want the red and black?"

There was all sorts of symbolism Becky could try to apply, but in the end she knew it didn't really matter; it was the symbol that counted, all three of them being connected. "Red to the front, black to the back," she answered at last, trying to sound confident. 

"Sounds good." Ginette rearranged her inks in kind and then motioned for Becky to get up on the table. "I'll need your pants to be down under your butt." She jerked a thumb in Seth and Roman's direction and added, "Want them to leave?"

Becky shook her head. Her first thought was _They've seen it all before_ , but she had to remember to keep that to herself. "We've shared locker rooms before," she said simply. "And Seth's already seen it all. . . ."

Seth grinned. "Lucky me."

After Becky pushed her yoga pants down, Ginette started explaining how the process worked and what she could expect in the various healing stages, and Becky did her best to follow. Once the gun started whirring, though, she focussed on an art nouveau print on the wall. "It feels . . . weird." For as fast as the tattoo gun seemed to be going, it felt like being cut in slow motion.

"Good weird, I hope." Ginette smiled as she finished up the green base line. "Want to see?" She grabbed a mirror from her gear cart and angled it until Becky was able to see the work in progress. The green line was vibrant, even against the red of the irritated skin surrounding it, and it seemed so small compared to how much she had been fretting over it. "Good so far?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Becky shot Seth and Roman a thumbs up before settling back against the bed. "I don't know how you can listen to that gun all day."

Ginette shrugged as she loaded up the red ink. "You get used to it. It's like white noise for me now. And I usually have music on if it's just me and one client. When there's more people, there's usually more talking, so there's no point."

Becky shut her eyes as the needles touched her skin again and focussed on the vibration, running from her hip down to her toes. _Okay, I see how this could get addictive,_ she conceded, if only to herself. _Maybe_. She would never have as many tattoos as Ruby or Shotzi or even Sonya, but maybe another one or two wouldn't be bad. "Which way do you prefer, Roman—this or Polynesian?"

Roman poked at his hip tenderly. "Both are good. The Polynesian style has so much meaning to it. It's an expression of culture, of family. This can be too, of course, but the Polynesian way will always be close to my heart."

Seth reached across and thumped Roman's chest. "Almost literally."

Before Becky realized it, Ginette was finishing up the black line and wiping away any smudges. "Not so bad, eh?" She held up the mirror again so Becky could see the complete design. "Seth, you can come over if you want. Just don't touch it."

"Yeah, about that. . . ." Seth's chuckle was wicked, but he obeyed the tattoo artist's orders as he crouched by the bed. "Looks great, Becks. What do you think?"

"Definitely not getting a sleeve," Becky replied, holding still while Ginette smoothed the bandage over the tattoo, "but I'm happy I have this."

When Ginette turned to clear away all of Becky's inks so she could clean up and put out Seth's, Becky and Roman shared a look. "Me too," he said simply. After she pulled her pants up carefully and sat in the chair beside him, he kissed her cheek quickly. "Hey, Gin? The aftercare sheets are still in the green folder, right? Can I grab those now and go over them with Becky?"

"Sure. Take out three. I know you and Seth probably know what to do," Ginette added, wiping down all the surfaces again, "but it's always good to have a reminder."

"We probably have five of these in the house," Roman quipped, handing two to Becky and folding the third up to stick in his pocket.

Ginette nodded to herself as she bustled around. "Are you two staying with Roman while you're in town?" she asked.

Becky bit the inside of her cheek to remind herself of what not to say. Normally the three of them were either around other wrestlers, and the publicness of it made it easier to remember that they had to be careful. The tattooing room, on the other hand, seemed strangely intimate. "Yeah. Galina and the kids are visiting her family," she replied, hoping she sounded casual, "and Roman didn't know what to do with having the whole house to himself, so he thought this was a good time to get our tattoos."

Her left hip was against his right leg, and Roman applied just the slightest bit of pressure. "Then I can make sure she takes care of it," he countered.

Stretched out on the adjustable bed, Seth rolled his eyes. "Children, behave."

When Ginette turned away again, Roman ran his knuckles lightly over Becky's fresh tattoo, making her flinch; his other hand held the aftercare instruction sheet as if he wasn't doing anything at all. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she behaves." His tone was completely innocent, just the light teasing of a friend, but his gaze was speaking an entirely different language and Becky couldn't wait until they were back at Roman's house to translate.


	25. Chapter 25

"Two weeks?" Becky groaned. " _At least_ two weeks? If I had known that, I would have done more swimming before we went for the tattoos!" They only had a few more days at Roman's before they all had to fly out for the next taping of RAW, and the aftercare protocols were starting to get to her. Normally, she wouldn't even miss baths—she was used to being on the road and had gotten used to showers years ago—but she loved lounging in the hot tub with Roman and Seth.

Spooned behind her, Seth ran his fingers over her tattoo. It still had that fresh feel to it, slick and smooth, and he had to keep himself from touching it all the time. He was pretty sure none of her current bikinis would cover it, so he looked forward to helping her pick out new ones. "We needed them to heal up before RAW, remember? Besides, there's plenty of time to swim later."

Roman walked back into their guest suite then, setting his phone down on the table before rejoining them in bed. "Galina and the kids are good. JoJo demands a visit, as usual." He kissed Seth first and then Becky before he stretched out. "And I sent Galina a picture of my tattoo. She likes it. Says it's nice and simple."

"They are." Becky traced Roman's for a moment, lingering over the green line that symbolized her. "I'm glad we didn't get them on our feet."

"Hips are much more appealing," Seth agreed, scooting down in the bed to kiss Becky's triangle and then Roman's. "So does that mean you'll get another one? One with me and Joshy and Cesaro?"

Becky shook her head. "Only if Cesaro's cool with it," she insisted. "I could see if Charlotte and Bayley and Sasha wanted to do a Four Horsewomen one. We could just get the number 4."

Roman's rich laugh rang throughout the room. "You'll end up looking like a damn hipster with all your tiny, cryptic tattoos."

"Careful," Seth said, joining in on the laughter. "I can see her getting a tattoo of a piece of toast."

"Nah. Get a big-ass Celtic cross or something. One of those knotwork pieces that are complicated as hell." Roman let his fingers drift down her arm. "You've got good skin for it when you're not using the fake tan junk."

"Well, _some of us_ were blessed with sun-friendly skin." Becky wriggled around enough to kiss Seth. "And yes, that includes you." She ran her thumb over his triangle, transfixed by its edges. For her sake, anyway, they had all followed the rules on the aftercare sheet, which made sex interesting. They were so used to grabbing each other's hips—hers, mostly—so they had to get creative. Now instead of her hips being bruised, there were dark marks blossoming on her ass and thighs. "The girls in the locker room are probably going to notice mine," she said, voice still thick with sleep. "So we should probably coordinate a story."

Roman laughed again. "You're giving the guys on the roster too much credit. When I was wearing those blue contacts, it took Dolph damn near three weeks to clue in. I don't think Seth and I need to worry. But you're right. If our stories don't match, then people will wonder why."

"Steph called us her Golden Trio, remember?" Seth hated bringing up Stephanie. As the only outsider who knew about their arrangement—as far as they knew, anyway; there could be others who simply hadn't played their hand yet—Stephanie had more power over them than they liked. "We can say it's a reference to that. The Deathly Hallows symbol is a triangle with a circle and a line in it, so we can say it's a riff on that."

"And I chickened out," Becky retorted, "so we stopped at thetriangle?" She quickly kissed Seth so he knew she wasn't truly upset. "I'm kidding. We don't even really have to lie much. Everyone knows we're friends, so we can say that's why we picked the colours. . . ."

"But why did you put your black at the back," Seth teased, tracing the line as if invoking it somehow, "when it's almost always me spooning behind you, not Roman?"

"Roman has his red bar to the back," Becky pointed out. "So this way you get all the positions."

Seth fell quiet for a moment, nuzzling her neck. "Never thought of it like that." He had the triangles practically memorized by now, but he still took the excuse to examine Becky's and Roman's more closely. "We both have black at the back," he noted. "And Roman and I both have you at the front."

Becky let out a scoff. "Some shield you two are." Her scoff quickly became a shriek when she was beset from both sides, first with tickling hands and then with teasing mouths. "I'll just pretend that it means I get permanent topping rights," she declared, trying to squirm her way down the bed to freedom.

Neither Seth nor Roman were having it, though: each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her back up to them. "Oh look. Your left hip isn't against the mattress." Seth pulled her onto her right side and pressed up close behind her. "That means we don't have to worry about your hip."

"Wouldn't have to worry about it if she was on her back either," Roman pointed out, pretending to reach for her leg and pull it towards him. "Or standing up for that matter. See, we still have plenty of options." He ran his hand over Becky's triangle and then Seth's; since he was facing them, his own was pressed against the bed. "And once we're all healed up. . . ."

"Then we're going swimming?" Becky's laugh quickly turned to a moan when Seth started kissing his way down her back.

"Maybe. Or maybe we should start planning another tattoo." Roman moved closer, kissing her and sliding a hand around her ribs to grip Seth's hair. They still had to be cautious with their new tattoos, but there were plenty of other ways they could still mark each other, after all.


	26. Chapter 26

It was amazing what a bit of privacy could do for the psyche. One of Roman's cousins had a house in the city where they were wrestling next and since she was going to be out of town, she invited Roman—and Seth and Becky, when Roman mentioned them—to stay there instead of at a hotel. "Honestly, you'd be doing me a favour. Just check for my mail and feed my fish and we're square," she had said.

Even though it was still a borrowed space, it was theirs for a few days; they didn't have to worry about getting dressed to cross a hallway or leaving a piece of clothing in the wrong person's room. After buying a new set of sheets for the guest bed so they didn't have to worry about ruining their host's linens, they spent their first morning there in bed, in a delicious tangle that had them sweating more than most of their matches did. "Your hair's shorter," Roman murmured against Becky's back. His tone was somewhere between admonishing and disappointed.

"My extensions got trashed the last time we were able to spend a whole weekend together," Becky replied. "I figured it was easier to just get them taken out and redone before the show. I needed new ones anyway." Lowering her voice to a mock whisper, she added, "Besides, if the girls in the locker room notice, they'll give all the credit to Seth, obviously, and then his ego gets unbearable."

"Cut him a break, Becks. Let him have his inflated ego." Roman grinned at Seth over Becky's shoulder. "It's the only thing he'll have in this relationship that's bigger than mine."

Becky's eyes went wide as she scrambled to the foot of the bed, wisely getting out of the way. "I didn't say it," she insisted, pointing at Roman, who didn't look worried in the least. "He did."

"You didn't defend me either!" Seth replied, shaking his head as he laughed.

"He's bigger than me—" Becky began, easing off the bed and leaning up against the dresser. 

Seth rolled his eyes. "So am I!"

Turning her left hand around so her engagement ring caught the light from the window, Becky grinned. "Locked down forever, remember? Roman hasn't committed at the jewellery level."

Roman flopped back on the pillows. "No, just the tattoo level, or have you forgotten that already?"

Becky pressed her thumb to her triangle tattoo. It was fully healed now and even though she had laughed at Seth when he told her she would get to the point that she forgot she even had it, she had to admit he was right. Sometimes when she caught a glimpse of it in the mirror, she assumed it was a bruise. "You know, there's still one other member of The Shield," she joked. "If you two don't start getting along, I can always ask Dean and Renee if they'd be interested in a threesome. . . ."

Roman grabbed his phone from the nightstand and tossed it to her. "Go for it. Put it on speaker. I want to hear what they say."

After setting Roman's phone on the dresser, Becky rolled her eyes and rejoined him and Seth on the bed. "Trying to get rid of me already?"

"You? Nah." Roman wrapped an arm around her head and kissed it. "Seth, though? He's only here because you seem to like him."

Laughing, Becky draped an arm over Seth, fingers instinctively tracing his tattoo. As much as she bugged him and Roman about being too obvious about their ink, she was the one who was the most fascinated by the triangles in the long run. "You liked him a lot yesterday. . . ."

"That was yesterday. He'll have to impress me all over again today." Roman glanced over at Seth and winked before letting Becky go.

"I'm surprised you didn't say _from scratch_." Seth pulled Becky closer to him. "So what's in the plans for today? Anything?"

Roman reached over and tugged on Seth's hair. "A grocery run, definitely. I want to get my cousin a thank-you gift too, but that doesn't have to be today. What did you have in mind? Aside from the obvious, of course."

"Since the tattoos are healed," Seth replied, "the hot tub would be nice."

"I'm pretty sure that would be considered in the realm of _the obvious_ ," Becky laughed, "but otherwise I second that."

"First, breakfast." Glancing at the bedside clock, Roman chuckled. "Okay, late brunch. Or early lunch. We need to eat. And it'll help me figure out what we need for groceries. So everyone has to get their asses out of bed and down to the kitchen, preferably somewhat dressed."

Becky was going to sprawl across Roman's chest melodramatically, but he moved just in time, leaving her to flop on the mattress. "Isn't the whole point of staying here so that we don't have to worry about clothes and things?" she sighed.

"Yes. For the most part." Roman leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But my version of breakfast generally includes frying something, and I don't know about you, but hot splatter against bare skin doesn't feel too good in my book. Besides, we aren't spending _the whole time_ in the house, kids. You need to diversify your hobbies."

Seth kissed Becky's shoulder before nudging her to the edge of the bed. "That's not what you said yesterday." When Becky was reluctant to leave the cozy comfort of the covers, he pulled her along with him. "But we'll have to find a gym where we can work out, I guess." While Roman's cousin had a lovely home, it appeared her idea of working out was going downstairs to get a bottle of wine; the only piece of exercise equipment in the house was the stereotypical treadmill that had become an impromptu clothing rack. "I'm guessing your cousin didn't have any suggestions. . . ."

Pulling on a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt, Roman shook his head. "No. Not her thing, man. But it shouldn't be hard to get some recommendations. You can ask Joshy, I'll text my trainer; one of them must know a good gym in the area." Then he smacked Seth's ass; he would have gotten Becky's too, but she had enough time to scoot back on the bed. "Downstairs in two minutes. Both of you."

"Tyrant." Shaking his head, Seth kicked at the piles of clothes on the floor. "He said 'somewhat dressed', right?"

"I'm not putting on a bra just to take it off in twenty minutes to have a shower," Becky replied, grabbing her panties when she saw them and stepping into them. It took a bit longer to find her tank top, but luckily it was by her shorts, so she was somewhat dressed before Seth even found his boxers. "That'll do," she insisted, shoving him towards the door. "Come on. Before Roman starts doing a countdown."

When Becky and Seth got to the kitchen, Roman already had the counter half covered with various containers, one hand turning labels to face him while the other tapped notes into his phone. "Just making a note of brands and whatever. I'll make sure we restock whatever we use while we're here. Becks, I cleared off a shelf in the fridge for you so you can get whatever you want—"

Becky easily plucked the phone from Roman's hand. "Is this the list of things to get?" When he nodded, she quickly added a few items before giving the phone back. "You'll probably be a tyrant and make us go to a restaurant or something."

"I'm disappointed in you, Becks. You could have made a pun with _dictator_ ," Roman pointed out, shaking his head as he grinned, "and you didn't."

"Probably because I'm not a twelve-year-old boy," Becky retorted, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. Given her sensitivity to gluten, she would probably be safer sticking to fruit until she was able to pick out a few items on her own.

Seth shook his head. "No way. It's just because you didn't think of it." He evaded her sleepy swat and helped Roman put most of the containers away before they both started making breakfast; since their tastes were similar, it was one of the few situations in the arrangement where Becky was the odd one out. "We better be careful, Roman. If she stops with the puns, Naomi's going to suspect something for sure. Bayley too."

Becky twisted the apple stem free and flicked it at Seth. "I can always go enjoy the hot tub on my own, you know. You two can go grocery shopping and enjoy your _dictatorship_ —" She paused and tapped her chin before getting up and taking Roman's phone again. The screen had already timed out, though, and she hadn't been able to wheedle his pass-code out of him yet. "Can you add mint chocolate to the list, please? Seth won't keep any at his place and the stash at my place has a strange way of falling into the bin." Her eyes narrowed as she slid her gaze over to Seth, who shrugged innocently.

Roman chuckled. "I'm fine with mint chocolate." He took his phone back, tilting the screen away from Becky as he tapped in his code. "Although I suppose I should ask what's in it for me. . . ."

"I'd tell you," Becky began, leaning against Roman's arm, "but Seth's right there." Lowering her voice to a mock whisper, she added, "And he can get really possessive."

"What's CrossFit Jesus going to do about it, huh?" Roman grinned. He tucked his phone in his shorts before pressing Becky back against the counter and kissing her.

"She does CrossFit too, you dope." Seth looped an arm around Becky's waist and pulled her away from Roman. Then he kissed Becky on the neck and murmured, "So what would be in it for _me_ if your mint chocolate stopped making its way into the garbage?"

Laughing, Becky shook her head even as she leaned back into Seth's embrace. "Too late. You've had your chance to accept the supreme excellence of mint chocolate and you refused. Maybe I should go with Roman for groceries and get every single mint chocolate thing they have: Oreos, ice cream, After Eights, candy bars. . . ."

Seth kissed her before nudging her away from the stove. "You're not even dressed," he scoffed. "You're not going anywhere further than the shower." He grabbed the pan Roman held out to him and put it on the stove top. None of them had many opportunities to cook for themselves unless they chose private rentals over hotels, but Seth was trying to practice more on his days off.

Becky glanced down at herself. "I'm dressed enough." Shaking her head, she returned to her apple, sitting on one of the stools to watch Roman and Seth as they chatted and clattered the way through the kitchen, teasing each other—and her, when they didn't have to worry about burning anything on the stove. Even she had to admit that whatever they made smelled good. "So where are we going for dinner tonight, Roman? You know the city better than we do." The coffee maker beeped just as she threw her apple core in the garbage and she hurried over to fill the three cups Roman had left out; with him and Seth being so busy, she was starting to feel lazy.

"My cousin left me a few recommendations for new places. I'll have to see which ones will work for Becks," Roman added with a wink, "but there should be a few." With both him and Seth working on breakfast, they had it ready in no time and were soon sitting with Becky at the breakfast nook. "You need to have more than an apple and a coffee for breakfast. . . ."

"I will," Becky promised, "eventually. Maybe I'm holding out for mint chip pancakes."

Seth's nose crinkled in distaste. "You won't be getting any from this kitchen as long as I'm in it."

"Maybe you should go for groceries, then. I'm sure Roman wouldn't mind—" Becky quickly leapt off her stool and ran to the other side of the breakfast nook, using Roman as a shield. "Right, Roman?"

Roman pulled her up beside him and kissed her cheek. "Be nice to your husband. You don't want another blonde-streak emo phase, do you?" Laughing, he swatted her ass gently and pushed her back towards her stool. "We'll go to one of the all-day breakfast places for you tomorrow and you can have your mint chip pancakes and Seth will behave—"

Seth snorted softly. "And sit on the other side of the booth. . . ."

"And here I thought I was getting a few days away from children. . . ." Roman still smiled at both his partners, though, and while the teasing didn't quite stop—it never really did when they were around each other for any length of time—but they gradually got talking about what they wanted to see and do in the few days they had together. "Maybe we should find a good tattoo parlour," Roman joked, "since Becks is all about the ink now." He poked her left hip as she dried the last of the dishes; since Roman knew where everything went, he was putting everything away—and avoiding being splashed by Seth. "Okay, okay, children. Behave while I'm gone. You remember how to set the alarm if you're going out before I get back?"

Seth grabbed Becky from behind, making her yelp when his still-damp hands slid under her top. "We're not going anywhere but upstairs," he assured Roman, "so we're fine. Text when you're on your way back and I'll help you bring stuff in."

Roman rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys and phone. "Translation: We'll put on clothes so you won't think we've been fucking the entire time." He kissed them both goodbye, careful to to keep the kisses relatively equal so neither could complain, and stepped back with a smile. "But yes, I'll text."

Becky started to head to the staircase, but Seth held her fast. "Just wait a bit. He'll probably pop back in and then laugh if we're already in bed," he said, resting his chin on her head.

"Who said anything about bed?" Becky replied. "I said I wanted a shower, remember?" She leaned back against Seth's chest and shut her eyes for a moment, waiting until she heard a car door slam shut. "There. He's in the car. Motor's on . . . and he's gone." Then she turned around and kissed Seth slowly. " _Now_ can we go upstairs?"

"I'll have to take my phone in the bathroom so I can hear if he texts. . .," Seth began, cursing when Becky ducked under his arm and ran for the stairs. Just as he reached the foot of the steps, something soft and warm hit him in the face, and he had to shake it out to realize it was Becky's tank top. Her shorts and underwear were at the threshold to the bedroom and Seth wasted a moment grabbing them and looking for her bra before remembering she hadn't put one on in the first place. Dropping her bundle of clothes on the floor, Seth tugged off his boxers and let them fall too. Then he grabbed his phone and turned the volume up so he would be able to hear it over the shower—and Becky—before heading into the bathroom.

Becky was already in the shower, playing with the settings. Even though Roman's cousin lived alone, the master shower could easily accommodate several people at once and had multiple shower heads at various heights. When one near her hips started up, Becky yelped and jumped back, laughing when she noticed Seth watching her. "I'm not sure if this is luxurious or post-apocalyptic," she said, finally managing to shut off all the water. "This feels like a very posh decontamination pod or something."

Seth sat on the built-in bench and glanced at all the shower heads. "Are you sure you don't want to just relax in the hot tub until Roman gets back? This looks like you need a license to operate it. . . ."

Stepping between the dripping shower heads, Becky leaned down to kiss him. "We can just wait until Roman gets back if you want," she teased, tugging on his hair. "I'm sure he knows—"

Standing quickly, Seth almost slipped on the slick tiles as he pressed Becky against the wall with the shower heads, careful not to hold her against any of them. "And I'm sure we can figure it out," he murmured as he started kissing his way down her back, reaching up to turn on the rainfall shower head.

"So _you_ can suggest waiting for Roman and it's okay," Becky said, "but when I do it, I get pinned to the wall?" Seth had worked his way up to her neck again and was tilting her head back, so she shut her eyes against the water.

"I didn't stop you from pinning me against the wall, did I?" Seth's grin felt sharp against her stretched neck. "You just didn't think of it. I did." He kept her pressed against the wall as he glanced around at all the shower's features. There were a few that he admittedly didn't want to try without Roman there just in case, but some of the others gave him ideas.

"I didn't get my shower gel out yet," Becky murmured. Getting clean was the last thing on her mind at the moment, but when she opened her eyes just a fraction, she saw the built-in shelves and noticed they were bare. 

Laughing, Seth nudged her a bit closer to the bench. "You wanted an actual shower? I figured you just wanted to fuck in here. . . ." Since he never used to spend much time at home, Seth had never bothered designing a huge bathroom, but this one was definitely giving him some inspiration.

"What? You think I can't do both?" Becky wriggled back against him slowly. They had brought condoms for their stay, of course, but since she was taking birth control, she and Seth often lapsed. They tried not to do so around Roman since he was so diligent about using protection, but she had to admit that she appreciated that she and Seth could be more spontaneous.

"Not at all. I know you can." Grabbing her hips, Seth shuffled Becky a bit more to the side and coaxed her up on her tiptoes. "Now you know why I like you in heels. It's not a shoe fetish. . . ."

"That's funny." Becky tilted her head back to grin up at him. "Roman manages just fine and he's—"

Seth kissed her before she could finish. "Don't you start on that too," he warned, eyeing the built-in seating. An extra height boost for Becky would help with his plans, but the bench would make her even taller than him and it would put most of the shower heads out of reach, which would foil his plans. There were two hand-held wands, though, and he grabbed the nearest one. "I can turn the water to cold, you know."

"You wouldn't." Becky knew Seth wasn't a fan of cold showers unless they were absolutely necessary, but she still snuggled back against him anyway. "You wouldn't want to listen to me complain for the rest of the morning. . . ."

Chucking, Seth looped his left arm around Becky's waist and lifted her slightly. "That's true. I'd rather hear other things come out of your mouth. . . ." Then, letting the wand dangle for a moment, he turned its faucet, letting water warm up a bit before pressing the stream to her collarbone. "Warm enough?"

Becky nodded shakily as Seth started to move the wand down over her breasts. "Mmhmm. But it's not our shower, so maybe we shouldn't—"

Seth kissed her shoulder as he thrust into her, making her flatten her hands against the slick wall. "We're cleaning everything before we leave," he replied, tracing lazy circles of water on her hip as they started to fuck in earnest. Whenever Becky's feet started to slip, Seth pressed closer, moving the wand and his free hand steadily down.

Between the water pressure and Seth, Becky was quivering, most of her whimpers lost to the low rumble of the shower, and she had to shut her eyes to focus. When the first shiver of her orgasm ran through her, her eyes opened wide—and saw someone on the other side of the glass, obscured by steam and droplets. "Seth!"

Seth kept going at first, assuming her exclamation was one of pleasure, but then a sharp knock on the glass door startled him. The hand-held wand clattered to the floor, spraying erratically, and Becky burst into relieved laughter. "Well," Roman chuckled, opening the door and poking his head in slightly, "now we know how you two will die in a horror movie. . . ."

" _Asshole_ ," Seth muttered, grabbing the hand-held shower head and putting it back in its cradle after shutting off its faucet. "Aren't you supposed to be grocery shopping?" 

"Later." Roman peeled off his clothes and stepped into the shower, glancing up at the rainfall shower head. "Maybe I'll drag you two along so you don't wear each other out. Now, who came in here first?"

Becky and Seth shared a glance before she, still recovering from the surprise, gave a small shrug. "I did," she said simply, hand pressed to her chest as her breathing evened out. "I'd say it's just because his knees are shit and I made it up the stairs faster, but—"

"Impatient." Roman strode over and gave her a kiss that made her pulse spike again. "Sit on the bench," he ordered, nudging her to the side. "Now you're going to have to wait even longer." When Becky resisted, he picked up and carried her over to the bench. "You're in time-out now."

"Time-out?" Becky tried to get up from the bench but Roman held her in place with a hand on her shoulder. "I thought this was supposed to be a break from Dad Mode for you?"

Leaning against the wall, Seth laughed as he adjusted the temperature of the water from the rainfall shower head. "Not from Daddy Mode, though."

Roman's grin was slow and wicked, and he leaned down to whisper something in Becky's ear before turning back to Seth. "Just remember that you're the one who brought that up, not her." Before Seth could reply, Roman walked over to him and kissed him, pushing him back against the wall. Then he grabbed the wand Seth had just been using on Becky and turned it back on. "Becks, if you behave and you don't interfere, you can pick what I do to him next."

Becky's laugh rang through the opulent shower like bells. "Positive reinforcement. Very Dad Mode."


End file.
